Jaded Ways
by Lebensender
Summary: Cade story. Jade is the leader of her own Vampire pack. Cat is her sweet innocent friend who she loves but can't have due to fear of hurting her. Might be a while to get to actual Romance & Vampire stuff. Existing & future Vampires found out later.
1. Chapter 1: A trip to a music store

_**Jaded Ways**_

Chapter 1

In a place called Hollywood, a certain group of seemingly normal teenagers go to a performing arts high school known as Hollywood Arts. These teens go through your typical teen drama, such as dating troubles and adolescent woes. But they are by no means ordinary teenagers. While they are all extraordinarily gifted students, their talents are not what I'm referring to. These young students have a very dark secret shadowing them.

A beautiful Monday afternoon, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and a rather annoyed young woman with a scowl set across her face is walking by. As she walks through the outdoor eating area the weather seems to drop ten to fifteen degrees wherever she goes. No one makes eye contact with her, and everyone avoids her as if she were the plague itself. Her name is Jadelyn West, and everyone at Hollywood Arts knows not to get on her bad side. So for their own safety they try to stay out of her way, and pretend she isn't there.

As she approaches a round blue table with a group of young teens sitting while eating and conversing she can't help but get irritated by a certain girl sitting at her table. As she gets closer, she squeezes on her plastic container containing her lunch and struggles not to crush the poor plastic. You could easily see the irritation on her face and even see her hands straining not to crush her food container as she gets closer. Once she arrives to her table she drops her food and bag on the table and sits down on the bench with a loud thump.

"Yeah so like I was saying, they got all sorts of cool stuff at that store. You guys should really check it out." One of the cheery teens says. "Yeah, totally. We should all go there after school. Oh, hey Jade." The tall dark haired boy with a killer smile said to the annoyed girl as she sat down next to him, to his left. "What?" Is all she says as she glares daggers at them. Sensing her foul mood the others quickly change from being cheery to uncomfortable instantly. They all shift quietly and uncomfortably in their seats as the boy who greeted her continues. "Andre was telling us about this new music store he found, and we were all planning on going there and checking it out after school. You in?" The boy, Beck asks calmly, but with a bit of unease in his voice. "Why would I waste my precious free time going to some stupid store with you morons?" Jade practically growled at them, with obvious irritation on her face and in her voice. "Whoa, Jade. You alright? What's got you so upset all of a sudden?" Beck asks Jade with concern and a bit of fear in his voice. "Maybe it's just that time of month again. Oh wait then that would mean she would have that every day." An annoying brunette says with a mocking tone. "Watch it Vega!" Jade shouts at the brunette sitting across from her. "Whoa cool it guys. Let's not fight here. What's the matter Jade?" A shorter broader, darker toned, guy with dread locks and a kind expression on his face says. "Stay out of this Andre! You got something to say Vega?" Jade yells to the boy sitting next to beck on his right and then to the brunette across from her. "I think you get what I'm trying to say her Jade." The foolish brunette sitting across from jade says, while staring her down. If looks could kill, Jades would murder this poor idiotic girl in front of her. Not that she'd need looks, since in a second she'd be across the table ripping this girls head off. That is if a certain red head didn't appear behind Jade just in time to calm her down.

"Hey guys!" The oblivious redhead cheerfully states to her friends as she sits down to the left of jade, placing her food tray and bag on the table. Jades expression suddenly softened a bit, but you could still see that she was outraged with this Vega chick. If it weren't for her hearing that sweet innocent voice that could only come from a redheaded angel, Jade would have killed that girl right then and there, for she was not in the mood to deal with stupid people like her today. Jades hands begin to loosen a bit as you could see she had them clenched around the edge of the table causing it to bend under her enormous strength. All the while she didn't stop glaring directly to the girl causing her so much anger at this moment. "Uh, hey Cat. What you got there?" Andre asked the small petite redhead who just sat down, in an attempt to change the subject and avoid the tension. "Just a salad and some fruit. Oh, and a flyer for this new play HA is going to be having auditions for soon!" She cheerily explains to him completely unaware of what was going on just mere moments ago. However it didn't take long for Cat to notice that Jade was in an extra bad mood today. "Jade…What's the matter?" Cat asks in such a cute innocent voice clearly displaying her pure concern for her friend sitting beside her, with sad eyes and a frown sketched on her face. Jade was brought out of whatever rage induced trance she had been in as she heard her friends voice and looked over to her side to look at her. What she saw felt like a dagger being jabbed in her side and then suddenly being twisted, as she saw those sad eyes that made her feel like she had just kicked a kitten.

"Cat, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Jade tells the sad girl beside her in a calm yet sincere voice. All her anger suddenly vanished as she looked into those beautiful milk chocolate brown eyes of pure innocence. She suddenly forgot the reason she had been upset in the first place and was only concerned with calming her friend down, as she hated to see her worried or upset. "Okay." Cat said in a small non-convincing voice. She still had this confused, yet concerned and sad look on her face. "Hey Cat, you wanna go with us to a new music store Andre found after school?" A hopeful request from another boy at the table. This boy was scrawny and weird with an afro and holding a puppet. He was sitting on the Vega girl's right. Suddenly Cat's expression changed as this seemed to remind her of one of her many odd tales. "One time my brother and I were at a music store and my brother had to pee, but he couldn't find the bathroom. So he found a drum set and turned a drum over and peed into the drum. Later he 'accidently' set a guitar on fire." She used air quotes when saying accidently as she cheerfully told her story. Everyone just stared at her with dumbfounded expressions on their faces. "We aren't allowed to go back there anymore." She simply states while nodding her head. Everyone just sits there and stares at her, not quite sure what to think about that odd comment. "Man! You are one crazed up fruit loop!" Robbie's puppet Rex suddenly shouts. "Huh!" Cat gasps loudly as she places her hands to her mouth in shock with an expression of hurt on her face. With that Jade throws a knife into Rex's forehead. "Oh man!" Rex shouts in his odd voice. Jade was back to being angry again. "Don't you ever dare talk to or about her that way ever again!" Jade glares at Rex with pure anger on her face. "Next time you won't get off so lucky." She angrily says to the puppet. "Now apologize to Cat this instant." Jades eyes are so dark and so scary that everyone's afraid she may actually kill someone this time. "Alright! I'm Sorry! Okay? Just get this damn knife out of my head already!" Rex yells out in general. Jade turns her gaze to Cat and places a reassuring hand gently on her shoulder while changing her face to a kind and gentle expression. "Don't listen to it Cat. That THING doesn't know what it's talking about. You're NOT crazy." Jade says to Cat in the most genuine sweet and sincere way she can manage. Something she can only ever do for Cat. "Thanks Jade." Cat says quietly as her face softens and is replaced with a small smile.

After school. In parking lot as students are leaving. Cat is happily talking to Jade as Beck, Andre, Tori, and Robbie are talking together a few feet behind them as they all head to their respective vehicles. After lunch the group all decided to go to this new music store Andre had mentioned as a way to cool things off a bit.

At the music store. After taking all necessary vehicles they all proceeded to head to the music store and are now getting out of their cars and heading inside. "Nice place." Beck calmly states. "Yeah, they got all sorts of cool stuff here. They have an entire area dedicated to older music with hundreds of records near the back. They've also got the largest selection of instruments I've ever seen in a store before." Andre explains as they enter the store. "Cool." Beck says as one of the employees greets the group. "Hey guys. Welcome to our music store. Feel free to ask me or any of the other employees throughout the shop if you need anything." He kindly greets.

The group splits up and goes their separate ways to check out the store. Robbie takes Rex to get some replacement guitar strings cause his 'snapped' the other day. In reality Jade cut them with her scissors for pissing her off with some stupid comment Rex had made about her the other day. Tori went to check out the mikes and stereo systems. Andre went to check out the key boards. Jade, Cat, and Beck all went to check out the old records in the back.

Jade found a record of a heavy metal band she liked and hooked it up with some headphones and put them on to listen to some songs. Jade was listening to her record while rifling through the other records when Cat gently tugged on her jacket sleeve. Jade stopped what she was doing and turned her head towards cat while still listening to her music. "What are you listening to?" Cat sweetly asked her as she was genuinely curious to what Jade had found. "Here." Jade took off the headphones and placed them on Cats head. Cat cringed at the blazing sound bursting her ear drums, but pretended to enjoy it for Jades sake, and even gave her a fake smile. "Heh. You don't have to pretend to like something just to make me happy Cat." Jade laughingly told her in a sweet tone. "I'm not pretending. I really do…like it." Cat gave another fake smile. "Oh please Cat. I always know when you're lying. You really think I believe that you like this? Just be honest with me. I know you hate it." Jade mockingly tells her. "Okay. I hate it." Cat plainly states with a serious expression on her face. Jade can't help but smirk at Cats face. Even when cat is completely serious she has a way of making it seem adorable. Jade laughs at Cat and wraps an arm around her waist, causing Cat to blush and shift her eyes away from Jade. "What? Now you're embarrassed to hug me Cat?" Jade mocks Cat with a big smirk on her face. "What? No! Of course not." Cat says in a defensive tone as her cheeks get redder and she continues to look away from Jade. At this point Jade decides to completely envelop Cat in her arms, into a full on bear hug causing Cat's entire face to redden and freeze at the sudden display of affection towards her, from Jade, of all people. Beck can't help but notice this as he holds a record in each hand. Jade releases Cat, laughing with a big smile on her face. "Lighten up Cat. It's just a hug. It's not as if I kissed you or anything." At that, Cat's entire body stiffened in shock of the thought of jade kissing her as Jade presses her lips to cat's ear and whispers quietly, in an innocent tone "Unless you want me to?" At this Cat's eyes get so wide you'd think they were going to explode or something. Jade just loves teasing Cat like this. But you'll never find her acting this way towards anyone else. After all Cat is special.

"I'm gonna go check out the guitars." Beck nonchalantly tells them before walking away. "Yeah, I think I'll join you." Jade states, back to her usual scowl faced self. As the two walk away, Cat simply stands there, frozen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first Fanfic i've done. I'd really appreciate any feedback anyone can give, such as constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation with cold ones

_**Jaded Ways**_

Chapter 2

A/N: sorry for not finishing the last chapter and kind of cutting it off like that. I got tired when writing this and decided to go to sleep. I planned on finishing it in a few days, but after seeing that people are actually reading it, I decided to continue from where I left off earlier than planned, since it's not fair to leave it off where I did. This one's a bit long though so I suppose that was a good stopping point.

As Jade and Beck quietly walk over to the Guitars, Beck decides to break the silence Jade loves so much, well at times anyway. Sometimes she hates silence and uses music to drown out thought. "So, what exactly was that back there?" Beck asks in a serious yet hesitant tone. "I don't know what you're talking about." Jade answers in a dead serious non-taunting way with the scowl on her face sharpening. Beck gets a bit irritated by this. "Jade you do to know what I'm talking about. Why were you acting that way with Cat?" He asks, this time with irritation rather than hesitancy. "Look Beck, I don't want to talk about this with you right now. Just shut up and keep walking." Jade states in an aggravated tone.

At hearing this, Beck stops abruptly right in front of her and turns around to look down at her. "Jade you can't keep doing this. You know she likes you. If you keep doing this she'll get the wrong message." At hearing this Jades face turns to rage as she glares up at Beck clenching her teeth. "And what message would that be, Beck?" She angrily asks in a hushed tone with her jaw still clenched. Even though Beck knows not to get on Jades bad side, this is an important matter which he can't avoid. "That you have feelings for her." Beck states in all seriousness.

He stands firm holding her gaze, even while all the instincts in his body are telling him to shut up and run away. At this point Jades eyes are on fire as if hells gates can be seen distantly in her pupils. Jades fists are clinched so tight, that her finger nails have pierced her skin causing blood to drip down her hand. At seeing Jades rage in her body language, he flinches and takes a step back, afraid she may lose it at any moment. "You KNOW I have feelings for her Beck. Like I know that I can't be with her even if every fiber of my being desires it. I also know that when I'm around her I become someone completely different. She makes me act and feel in ways I never have or would have. I can't help it when I'm near her. I lose control. This is exactly the reason I can't be with her. The only reason that Vega bitch is still alive is because of Cat. If it weren't for her I would have ripped her ugly troll head off her flakey shoulders while I danced in a fountain of her blood. But whether I like it or not, I just can't. It's like Cat has this hold over me. And I can't break free." She practically screams at him in a hushed tone. If that makes any sense.

"Jade…I…" Beck begins in a quiet voice with shock and sadness covering his face. "Don't. Just forget it. Like I said before, I don't want to talk about any of this. It just kind of slipped out." She states quietly with a distant, hurt expression on her face.

The two continue to walk towards the guitars in silence. Once they get there, they pretend to be fine as to not alert anyone of their current mood while they check out the guitars. Jade finds a particular electric guitar she likes.

It's black with blood red lining and drops that appear to be falling down the side as if it were raining blood droplets while the guitar were standing vertically, the guitar's body being in the shape of a skull and cross bones with the neck in the shape of a sword piercing the skull, and the head in the shape of a handle/hilt and the tuners connected to the head shaped like little black blades stained at the end with blood sticking out of the swords handle so that your fingers go between each little blade whilst you hold it. The little bolts that hold the strings on the head look like little blood red skulls with black eyes and mouth aligned so that if it were a sword handle your fingers would align between the skulls and blades on the handle while you held it.

On the body of the guitar, there is a design etched in so it looks like it really is a skull and cross bones with eyes and a mouth. The lining is all blood red while the surface is pure black. The mouth has black dagger like teeth stained on the ends with blood, with blood dripping out the bottom of the skulls mouth. The eyes have little gates sketched in the center where the pupil would usually be to look like the gates of hell connecting from the top to bottom of the eye, taking up a good one third of the eye. The gates are various shades of black and reds, while the surface of the eye is just red with the eyes outlined in red. On the bottom of each eye a single blood red tear drop hangs on the surface, yet to drop, with two tear drops a few centimeters below, the middle being a bit to the left or right, depending on which eye its coming from. The middle tear drop would appear to be on the inside if you were to look at it, with the bottom tear drop directly aligned with the one attached to the eye. The ends of the bones have blood stained on them and dripping down a bit of the bones length.

All the other knobs and bolts on the body of the guitar are black with blood red dripping down the sides a bit. Even the strings and the frets of the neck are all blood red. The guitar comes with a custom case in the shape of a coffin. But instead of a cross it has a sword on it. The case is black on the main surface and it looks like blood was dropped on the surface of the coffin staining it blood red and dripping down the sides. Little bits of black can be seen on the coffin surface and sword where the blood didn't land. The guitar picks are normal pick shape but have an image of a skull and cross bones on each side, which you can feel the shape of when you touch the pick as they stand out a bit. The pick itself is black and the skull and cross bones are blood red.

Jade couldn't help but stare and marvel in the guitars exquisite detail. Most would look too fake and poorly done, but this one really looked convincing with the most amazing minute details. But not only does it look amazing, it even feels amazing to the touch. The best part however is the beautiful sound that comes from it when plugged in to an amp. Of course Jade had to try it out while she could. It goes without saying; she fell in love with this guitar. Even though it cost a ridiculous amount, she bought it instantly after trying it out. After buying the guitar she went to put it in her car and came back to where beck was still looking at other guitars. Even though it felt like a really long time, all this happened in the time span of no more than fifteen minutes after leaving Cat at the records. Speaking of Cat, she has been standing there completely frozen and unaware of her surroundings this entire time.

After waking up from her daze Cat looked around for Jade and Beck completely oblivious to the fact they had just taken off without her while she was in a Jade induced trance. A little confused, scared, and hurt, Cat frantically looked around the area she was in, before checking out other parts of the store for Jade. As she head in the general direction the guitars were held at the sound of new customers could be heard. Well if it wasn't for the blazing music being played in the loud speakers throughout the store. Three boys dressed in baggy clothing with hooded jackets, messy hair and pale complexions headed in the direction of Cat.

As Cat was walking alongside of a wall with merchandise held on racks, the three boys got near her and started a conversation with her. Being a nice person, Cat wouldn't just ignore them and leave, but she wasn't really paying attention either. All that was on her mind was Jade and where she went off to and why. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that please?" Cat nicely asked the boys as she turned in their direction. "We were just wandering what a nice looking girl like you was doing in a place like this." The guy on the left said. Cat, shocked at this responded with a trademark "What's that supposed to mean?" She liked that he called her nice looking, but not what he was insinuating. What does her appearance have to do with liking music? She doesn't understand what this guy is talking about. "Nothing. I just meant you don't seem like the normal type who come by here is all." The guy defended raising his hands, palms forward in a defensive way. "Normal type? What are you talking about?" She asked them questioningly. The guy on the left looked at her a bit puzzled.

"Forget that idiot. He has no clue what he's talking about." The guy in the middle said as he pointed with his thumb to the guy on his right standing about a foot behind him. Something about these guys seemed off to Cat from the moment she started talking to them. But the more she was near them the stronger her feeling got that there was something strange about them. It's not necessarily the way they look or talk, although they do look a bit too pale, and badly dressed, but it was more of just a feeling, or vibe she got off them. Kind of like the ones she got all that time ago. 'Oh no!' she thought to herself. 'They couldn't be.' She was beginning to get nervous, shifting uncomfortably where she stood and looking off into the distance avoiding their gazes, hoping to spot Jade. "You know, you're pretty hot. And I like your hair. That color reminds me of something." The middle guy said to her as he took a small step closer, the expression on his face and in his voice that of someone trying to be alluring. Yet to her it was just a sure sign of what she feared. She began to play with her hair anxiously. "Th…Thanks." She stuttered out uncomfortably, still not looking towards them, while shuffling her feet a bit. "What's wrong? You seem nervous. Don't worry, we don't bite." The guy said with a big charming smile. What would seem like a charming and alluring smile of a hot and cool guy was known better to Cat as an evil smirk of a predator preparing to take out its prey.

"Wanna hang out with us for a while? It'll be fun, I promise." The boy said as he took another small step towards Cat, his evil smirk growing. Cat shifted uncomfortably looking in the direction she hoped jade would come from to rescue her from this situation. "U…Umm…No thanks. I'm here with friends. I should really be getting back to them now." She said as she tried to take a step towards the direction she was initially headed to. But before she could, she was stopped. She stopped dead in her tracks after only one step, due to someone preventing her movement.

A few minutes ago, right before the three boys entered the store. Over at the guitars with Jade and Beck. "I can't believe you actually bought it Jade!" Beck was shouting at Jade for buying that really expensive guitar. "What do you care? It's my money. I can spend it any way I damn well please!" Jade shouted back. "Jade, that guitar cost tens of thousands of dollars! Where the hell are you going to get that kind of money?" Beck was trying to reason with Jade, as he didn't think she could afford to go out and spend that kind of money, due to the fact even though her family was rich, she was not. "I have my ways of getting money, Beck. Ways which don't concern you. So lay off my ba-" She was shouting at beck when she noticed something. Something she really wishes wasn't there. "Vampires." Is all Jade says in a completely dead serious tone, immediately shutting Beck up, before she suddenly disappears.

"Well too bad. You're coming with us whether you like it or not darling." The guy in the middle states as he takes another, larger step towards Cat. In an instant as Cat was closing her eyes and guarding her face with her arms while ducking down a bit, she felt a sudden burst of wind. "You're not laying a hand on her, you filthy cold ones!" Is all Cat could hear. That voice was familiar. Cat opened her eyes, removing her arms from shielding her face and stood up straight as she saw the person who had come to rescue her. "Oh yeah and who's going to stop us, you?" the vampire on the left said. "Wait, did you just call us cold ones? What the hell's that mean, bitch?" Cat could see Jade standing tall, all majestic and heroic, with what amount of sunlight shown through landing perfectly over her frame, giving her this perfect glow about her. Cat stood there admiring Jade, as she just looked stunningly gorgeous to Cat right now.

Without another word, Jade crouched down into an aggressive stance with her hands at her side, fingers spread out like claws. She hissed at them as fangs started to drop in her mouth and her eyes began to change. Her eyes became pure black with the veins in her face surrounding her eyes turning black as well. There was a small hint of something in her pupils, although you can't be certain what. Whatever it was, it was mysterious, but powerful. Yet seemed beautiful and alluring at the same time. The three young vampires crouched down and begin hissing back, but began to back away slowly before running away as fast as possible in utter fear. When they looked into Jades eyes, they thought they had just seen the entrance to hell itself opening before them. Her presence alone was enough to scare them off.

Jade began to stand back up, her eyes returning to normal, as her fangs retracted. "Umm…Thanks Jade." Cat said with a smile on her face as she looked up at Jade. Jade slowly turned around and the light gleamed perfectly on her beautiful pale skin, her face looking like that of a goddess. Cat's smile grew, her eyes widening like that of a child in a candy store. You could practically see her eyes shining as she stared up at Jade, her hands clutched together at her heart. If this were a cartoon, her eyes would go from sparkling, to shining, to huge red hearts popping out of her sockets. She admired Jade so much.

"Cat I will always protect you, no matter what. That's a promise I will NEVER break." Jade said seriously yet sincerely as she smiled down at Cat. Jade stepped towards Cat and took her hands into her own, while looking directly into Cats eyes, the two of them coming closer to one another.

Just as their bodies were but inches apart, someone came up to them, ruining the moment. "Jade." It was Beck. He was standing a few feet away with a serious expression on his face as he stared at the two. "Is Cat alright? What happened?" Jade let go of Cats hands reluctantly as she turned to look at Beck Causing Cat's hands to fall to her front still holding onto one another. "Cat's fine. Three cold ones got away. Make sure no one saw anything. Take care of this will you?" Jade said calmly and seriously with a scowl on her face. "I'll take care of those three myself."

At that the two suddenly disappeared. Cat was left standing there, missing Jades company. Cat looked down at her feet sadly, a frown on her face. "Stupid Beck." Is all she muttered, causing the nearby Jade who heard her as she left to smile to herself.

Just then a confused and worried Tori approached Cat. "Hey Cat. What's the matter? You okay?" She asked with a concerned voice. "Oh hey Tor. Yeah I'm fine." Cat said as she lifted her head and looked towards Tori who was holding something in her hands. "Where are Beck and Jade? I thought they were with you." Tori asked, not believing Cat was fine for one second. "Oh…Uh…They had to step out a minute. They'll be back soon." She hesitantly told Tori.

Of course Tori being Tori, the person who must know everyone's business wasn't going to just drop it this time. "Cat. What's going on? You're clearly upset about something. Now tell me what it is." Tori demanded. "Nothing's going on. Now drop it Tori." Cat said with a serious and stern voice. Shocked that nice little Cat would actually stand up to someone, Tori was taken aback. "Okay Cat. If you say so." Tori gave in. She saw the look in Cat's eyes and knew it was best to shut her mouth.

Like always, Cat's mood suddenly changed even after all that. "Hey, what's that in your hands?" Cat asked Tori excitedly while jumping up and running over to Tori with a smile on her face. Leave it to Cat to completely change the atmosphere with such simplicity. "Oh. It's this really cool microphone I found." Tori told Cat happily. Though secretly she was still focused on what was just going on. "Ooh pretty! It's all pink and sparkly!" Cat happily shouted as she looked at the microphone. "Wait, I thought you already had one that worked. What happened to your old one?" After asking this, Tories' mood changed. She now had a frown on her face and began to explain. "Oh, well, it USED to work. That is until SOMEONE decided to smash it with a hammer while I was locked in a closet, all because I took her role of Steamboat Suzy!" She exclaims exasperatedly, and then sighs. "Jade?" cat simply states more then asks. "Jade." Tori confirms.

"Eheheh." Cat giggles to herself. "Cat? Why are you laughing? That's not funny!" Tori yelled all serious at Cat. "Sorry, Tori. I just thought it was funny, because Jade usually does far worse things than just locking someone in a closet and breaking something important to them. It just reminds me of how much she's changed." Cat tells her happily. Tori just looks at Cat with surprise on her face, not really sure what to think of that. 'A MEANER Jade?' Is all Tori could manage to think.

'I remember when that whole Steamboat Suzy thing happened. Jade was so furious. She wanted to do some pretty bad things to Tori. Things I don't even want to think about! I'm surprised Jade only did that with how mad she was.' Cat thinks to herself.

*Flashback*

It was the night of Steamboat Suzy. Only hours after it ended. Jade was stomping around yelling and breaking things. "I can't believe this! Uh!" Jade threw a couch through a wall. Jade was so furious that even her being in the same room as Cat wasn't calming her down. Luckily for them, they were in an old abandoned home with old furniture. Jades parents wouldn't be too happy if they found out Jade threw a couch through one of their walls. "Jade. Calm down. It's not that big of a deal." Cat tried to calmly tell her. "I'm going to kill her!" Cat gulped and shrank down in fear. "Ever since she came to HA all everyone's said is 'Oh Tori! She's so great! We love herrr!'" Jade says in a lighter voice as she screams when she tried to imitate other people's voices. "And everything's been about Tori! All anyone has been able to talk about is that God Damn Tori Fucking Vega!" Jade was getting angrier by the second. "Well I've had it! I'm going to do what I should have done in the first place! I'm going to kill her once and for all!" Jade was about to pick up and throw a stove when Cat placed a hand on her shoulder, Causing Jade to turn around. At first Jade had this purely furious expression on her face as she glared down at Cat, but as she looked into Cat's saddened and hurt eyes she quickly calmed down, weakening her expression. Cat had a serious yet sad look on her face with tears streaming down her face as she looked up at Jade. "I'm sorry jade. I'm sorry you didn't get the part you wanted. Please don't kill Tori though! She's my friend! And she's a good person! I know you deserved that part, and it wasn't right for her to steal it from you, but please don't hurt anyone because of it. When you hurt other people, it hurts me as well." Cat says with a broken voice as she began to sob.

Cat fell to her knees crying into Jades chest as Jade held onto her and fell with her. Jade wrapped her arms around Cat and held her close, allowing Cat to burrow her head deep into Jades chest. "I'm sorry Cat. I didn't mean to make you cry. I can't help but get so angry at times. I sometimes forget how much it hurts you to see me this way." Jade has suddenly lost all anger as she tries to comfort Cat. Cat is the only person in the world Jade doesn't want to see hurt. And the fact she's making Cat feel this way is killing her on the inside. "I promise I won't hurt her."

*End Flashback*

'Jade really has changed, hasn't she? I can't believe how much she's willing to change just to make me happy. I don't want her to be anyone but Jade, but I also don't want her to hurt people.' Cat thinks to herself with her eyes closed and a single tear drop falls and lands on her hands which are clutched to her chest again holding one another. The teardrop lands on a knuckle and slowly falls landing on a floor with a small splashing noise. Cat stands there wishing she were with Jade right now, Jade holding her in her arms as she rested in Jades chest, or lap, or anywhere Jade really. She just wants Jade.

As Cat realizes where she is she snaps out of her little trance and notices Tori is lost in thought as she was just a moment ago, except with a look of horror on her face. "Umm…Tori? You okay?" Cat sincerely asks as she touches Tori's arm. "Huh?" Tori snaps out of her daze and looks down to see a worried Cat. "Oh yeah, I'm fine Cat. I was just thinking of what a meaner Jade could do. UGH! That is one scary thought!" Tori exclaims as she shakes in fear of what Jade might do. "Oh, okay…" Cat says as she lets go and begins to head in the direction Tori had come from.

"Hey Tori, let's go see what Andre's up to!" Cat was back to her cheery self as she led Tori to where Andre is near where Tori had come from earlier. "Alright Cat." The two run over to find Andre playing a keyboard.

With Jade. It only took a few minutes to catch up to the three cold ones she chased from the music store. They lead her to an old abandoned building where they hid inside unaware of her presence. Jade quickly and stealthily went into the building and hid while observing the area. What she found surprised her a bit. About two-three dozen cold ones gathered around a vampire, probably their creator and another cold one, sitting on a throne.

The three vampires all began explaining what had happened and somehow the guy on the throne understood through all their rambling. "So let me get this straight. You were at that music store and you smelt someone with a type of blood you've never smelt before, that was far more alluring and intoxicating than any other and you just had to take her for yourselves. So when you were about to take her, a WARM one came and scared you off?" The man asks in a loud deep voice. "Well she called us cold ones, so yeah I guess she was a 'warm one'? What does that even mean? I thought we were the only types of vampires out there." The middle guy states. "Oh, you fools. Of course we aren't! What are you? Stupid? You really think we're the only vampires that exist? There are many breeds of vampires in this world!" The vampire on the throne shouts, as the others gulp and cower in fear.

At this point, jade was tired of waiting. She had seen all she need to and it was time to let out all her pent up anger. Jade jumped into action and ripped through a crowd of cold ones going straight for the ones who were after Cat, but not letting any escape while she was at it. "You led her right to us?" The man on the throne stood up shouting. Jade was so busy killing all these weaklings she failed to notice the guy on the throne get away. After she was done, the entire room was covered in blood, guts, and vampire parts. She didn't let a single one live. Well except for the throne guy, but she forgot about him. I would explain in excruciating detail all the things she did to those vampires, but some things are better left off not said, and these are one of those things.

Jade left behind her a mountain of bodies littering the room, without a single scratch on her. What's more amazing is that she isn't even the slightest bit dirty. She managed to kill around thirty vampires littering a room in their remains without getting so much as one drop of blood or one speck of dirt on her entire body. You're probably wandering 'Hey how the hell did she do that?' Well you'll find out eventually so calm down for now.

Once Jade returned to the music shop she found Beck outside about to enter. "The job done?" Jade asks, as they enter the store. "Yep." He simply states. "Any complications?" She asks. "Nope." Beck states casually. They both enter the store and Jade heads over to Cat, Tori, and Andre, while beck goes to find Robbie and Rex who seemed to go off somewhere and disappear.

Jade approached the small group as the two girls danced and Andre played the keyboard. When Cat noticed Jade standing there she leapt for joy with a huge grin on her face. "Jade!" She ran over to jade and tackled her side wrapping her arms around Jade's waist. After about twenty seconds of snuggling to Jade's side, she realized what she was doing and immediately let go. Her cheeks turned crimson as she placed a hand to her face looking away in embarrassment. Jade just chuckled and smirked at Cat before looking back towards Andre and Tori who at this point had stopped what they were doing and were now staring.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Jade says in a snide remark to their annoying staring. "Andre I need to talk to you. Alone." Jade said in a very serious tone with a straight face. Andre hesitantly walked with Jade to the area Cat was ambushed because no one was anywhere near that area. "So, what's up Jade?" Andre asks, trying to be casual, but you could see he was worried. "Cut the crap Andre. You know Cat was attacked." She says with a stern voice, crossing her arms. "So now you're going to tell me why you didn't stop them from getting anywhere near her. Out of all of us here you should have been one of the first to notice them, but no I find you here jamming out on some stupid keyboard!" Jade shouts the last part as she is clearly angry about all this. "Look Jade, I'm sorry. Alright?" Before he could continue Jade interrupts. "You're sorry? Cat could have been killed!" She was getting angry again.

"Let me explain. My powers only work when I'm focused, and the music not only distracted me, but it also impaired my senses a bit so by the time I noticed vampires were here you had already gone over there. And they were just a couple of cold ones, so I figured you could handle it on your own. I was with Tori, so it's not like I could have rushed over there or anything. If we had created a scene then Becks job would have been a lot of trouble. When I finally knew what was going on I evaluated the situation and decided the choice based on what would give the best results overall. Just like you taught us Jade." Andre explains calmly. But Jade was too angry for reason at the moment. "Damnit Andre! Cat could have DIED!" Jade was so angry she punched a huge hole in the wall to her left. "Feel better?" Andre asked calmly. "A little." Jade simply stated as she calmed herself down.

"Hey wait, why didn't Theo or Evan take care of it. At least one of them should be around somewhere right? Couldn't they have done something?" Andre asked the now calming Jade. "Theo and Evan are both off on their own separate missions. I figured we would be enough. I didn't want to ask any others as it would be hard to have a reason for them being with us. Theo and Evan are both stealth experts so we don't have to worry about anyone noticing them, but the others aren't and they don't really like my 'infatuation' as they put it, with Cat." Jade uses air quotes around the word infatuation.

"I see. I don't see why any of the others have a problem. I mean not only are you the leader of the pack, but you created everyone in it." Andre states curious about the situation. "Words gotten out that the others aren't happy with how much I care about Cat. Of course I already knew that for a long time, but they're convincing themselves that as long as I keep focusing on Cat I won't be doing what's good for the whole pack." Jade explains to Andre. "They should know better than to question you. Heck, the last guy who so much as spoke out of term should be a good enough example. I mean you ripped the dude's arm off and then beat him with it. And I really don't see what the big deal is with you watching over Cat. Considering how many vampires would love to get there nasty little fangs on her and all. If we don't have enough people we could always turn more." Jade looks at Andre in surprise. "You, of all people are suggesting that I create more vampires?" she asks Andre questioningly. "Well yeah. I mean it's not like we're really all that different than humans. Except for the cool powers and that nasty drink you make us drink to replace blood. But we can walk in the sun without dying, we're warm cause we eat real food. We age unlike cold ones, and after you learn how to control the cravings, enhanced emotions, and powers, we can live fairly normal lives. So I say, why not?" Jade nods in agreement with Andre as she listens to his reasoning.

"So, who do you have in mind?" Jade asks Andre in a curious yet serious voice. "Well, it would have to be someone close to all of us like Tori and Trina. Or maybe even Sinjin, or Sikowitz." Jade gets angry at just hearing those four names. "I'd rather kill them than turn them. Well except Sikowitz, but I'm not turning that nut ball into a fucking vampire. There's no telling what he'd do!" Jade contemplates what to do as they end their conversation. "Yeah well, guess I'll let you figure it out then. I'm going back over to the others. You comin with?" Andre casually asks. "Yeah I'll be there in a minute. Oh and Andre. Pay better attention. If anything like this happens again you'll end up like the guy I beat to death with his own arm." Jade says with an evil smirk.

"Yeah, I'll remember that. By the way you never mentioned what happened when you went after them." Andre states nervously at first then changes the subject. "I'll tell you all about it later." Jade tells him before he turns and walks off. Jade sighs then turns as she hears Beck approach. "Good, Beck, you're here. I need you to deal with this." She says to him casually while holding a hand to her forehead. "No problem. Hey, you okay?" Beck asks concerned. "Yeah, just a bit irritated by all this. I'd much rather deal with Tori fucking Vega than deal with this shit. Where the hell is Robbie?" Beck nods at her response before speaking. "Ah, well, he got his guitar strings then went down the street to get a bagel and noticed some indoor volleyball game and Rex made him go in to watch. There were a bunch of teenage girls there, so Rex felt the need to flirt with them all." Jade just shakes her head in irritation. "Alright well I'm going back over to Cat. Meet us by the keyboards when you're done taking care of this." Jade points to the hole in the wall besides her then walks off. As Jade approaches them she can't help but smile at the site of Cat shaking her hips while dancing. She finds herself staring much longer than she should, but doesn't care as she likes what she sees.

After Beck is done dealing with the wall issue he joins the rest of the group and they all head out to their cars. Jade drives Cat home in her black with blood red interior convertible. As they drive to Cat's home they listen to the car radio without talking. It's Cat that breaks the silence. "Robbie got slapped by some girls for using provocative language." Cat says all innocently, causing Jade to laugh. "I'm sure it was Rex who said it, huh?" Jade asks after she stops laughing. "Yeah. Poor Robbie. He can't help it when Rex does that. They should of slapped Rex not him!" Cat shouts before grumpily crossing her arms and sinking in the seat. "You really hate Rex, don't you?" Cat looks out the car and says to Jade "I don't hate him Jade. He's just a jerk. He's always saying mean things to me and hitting on all the girls. I just feel bad for Robbie having to put up with someone so mean all the time." At this Jade gets serious and asks "You mean like you and me?" Surprised at Jade asking this, Cat sits up, uncrosses her arms and looks to Jade. "Of course not! You're not mean. You're just misunderstood is all. I really like you." She quietly says the last part hoping Jade wouldn't hear, but of course she did. "You know I can hear you perfectly clear when you speak that quietly, right? If you didn't want me to hear you shouldn't say it at all." Jade smirks at Cat. "Well, maybe I wanted you to hear it." Cat says boldly trying to throw Jade off. "Yeah sure you did." Jade just laughs at Cat as she pouts. 'Man she is so cute when she gets all pouty.' "Don't scrunch your brow, or you'll get wrinkles." Cat looks at jade with her arms crossed and sticks her tongue out at Jade, before turning forward again still grumpy.

"You know, the sun stops shining, when you start crying. And all the children of the world get sad, when you get mad. The world stops spinning when you stop grinning. And the world turns to bad. The only way to fix it is when you get happy, which makes me sappy. When you start laughing, the world turns to good again. The sun will rise and the world will spin, and the children will laugh again." Cat smiles at hearing Jade sing this to her."I remember when you used to sing that to me when we were younger." Cat says with the biggest smile. "Yeah, I remember. Whenever you'd get upset I'd sing that song to you. The one from your favorite kids book. No matter what happened, your face would just light up like the sun when I sang that to you." Jade and Cat both smile at this memory.

They turn into Cats neighborhood and just sit for a minute after parking in the driveway. Jade turns off the motor and turns to look at Cat. "You're parents aren't home again, huh?" Jade can see the sad expression on Cats face as she looks at her dark, empty house. "No, they're gone again. They won't be back for a while." Cat says this quietly with a sad voice as she looks down at her hands in her lap while she plays with her fingers. Jade sighs, then says "Want me to stay the night to keep you company?" Cat instantly looks up at her with a huge smile. "Would you? But don't you have 'Pack' stuff to do?" Cat uses air quotes around pack. "Nothing I can't handle some other time. You need me more. And I'd much rather be with you then a group of degenerate vampires any day." Jade smiles as Cat leaps across the seat and hugs her. "Yay!" Cat lets go and blushes, before getting excited and listing all the things they can do tonight. "We can watch movies! And paint our nails! And eat lots of snacks! We can have popcorn! Ooh and candy! And we can…" Jade tunes Cat out as she lists all sorts of things she wants to do. Jade simply nods as they exit the car and enter the house. "Sounds good. We can do whatever you want Cat." Cat just yells excitedly as they enter the house and prepare for the night ahead.


	3. Chapter 3: A sleepover with Seymour

_**Jaded Ways**_

Chapter 3

A/N: I decided to continue from them entering Cat's house. I'm not sure where exactly I'm going with the overall story, so I'm probably going to do chapters like this to explain more of the characters backgrounds and reveal more stuff until I come up with an actual plot. Plus I want to progress Cat and Jades relationship.

After going to the Music store, Jade drove cat home. When Jade found out Cats parents were gone yet again, she decided to stay the night to cheer up a lonely Cat. "I can't remember the last time Cat's parents were actually here when I came over. Man, it makes me so angry just thinking about the fact that they always leave her here alone to care for herself. The last time I saw them I nearly ripped them in half due to the fact they left Cat home alone for nearly three months straight. She was so upset when they came home and said they were only going to be home for three days. Then they left and didn't come back for another two months. They're practically never here, and when they are it's only for a short amount of time. I don't understand what they could be doing that's so important that they'd leave they're only daughter alone all the time. Anytime I asked Cat about it she got all sad, and told me she didn't understand either. She doesn't even know what it is they do. They only tell her its 'important work' or something. I know why my parents are hardly ever here, and I'm fine with it. I can't stand having them around. But Cat…She really loves having her parents around. I just wish there was something I could do to make it better for her." Jade thought to herself, not realizing Cat was standing there staring at her, waiting for Jade to reply to her question.

"Jade has that look again…That one she always gets when she's thinking about my parents and how there never here. She thinks I don't realize that she always thinks about it when she's here, but I do. I wish she wouldn't worry so much. I'm used to being alone…" Cat thought to herself with a sad expression on her face.

"Jade?" Cat says yet again. Jade snaps out of her daze and looks over to Cat, who has a worried expression on her face. "You don't have to worry so much about me Jade. I'm used to no one being around…I've gotten used to the quiet…" Cat says to Jade with a sad look on her face. Jade hating seeing Cat look this way rushes over to her instantly. "Cat…" Jade is now right in front of Cat, and she places her hands on both Cats sides holding each arm firmly. Jade looks Cat directly in the eyes as she speaks to her. "Cat I will always be here for you. You don't have to be alone." Jade says to Cat with a reassuring smile set upon her face. "Thanks Jade." Cat says with a genuine smile.

"Now then, what would you like to eat tonight?" Jade kindly asks Cat. "Pizza!" Cat excitedly yells. "Alright I'll order the pizza. You go choose the movies you want to watch and set it up." Jade says, letting go of Cat's arms and pulling her phone from her pocket. "KK!" Cat squeals excitedly before running off to get her movies. Jade calls the pizza place as Cat rifles through her DVD's intently. "Hey it's Jade. Yeah I'll have the usual. Yeah Cat's house. Alright. Bye." Jade hangs up the phone before walking over to Cat. "The pizza will be here in forty-five minutes, Cat." Jade says to Cat before plopping herself down on Cats sofa. "Okay." Cat responds before picking out three movies and placing them to the side. Jade just watches Cat as she stands up and hands her the three DVD's she picked. "These are all romance movies." Jade simply states before looking up at Cat. "I know. Those are my favorites. I was hoping you'd watch them with me." Cat says sweetly and innocently as she holds her hands behind her back and bats her eye lashes while sticking out her bottom lip. 'Damn, I can never say no to her when she does that.' Jade thinks to herself. "Fine. But you'll owe me." Jade says begrudgingly. "Yay!" Cat excitedly shouts before setting the first movie up and sitting on the couch next to Jade.

As the movie plays out Cat quietly moves closer to Jade inch by inch in hopes Jade won't notice, but of course she does. Jade looks at Cat in the corner of her eye and smirks to herself. "You know, if you wanted to sit close to me you could have just done so." Jade says to Cat as she grabs Cat by the waist and pulls her next to her without letting go. Cat can't help but go "eep!" out of shock placing her hand to her mouth and severely blushing. "Better?" Jade asks with a huge grin on her face. "Yes." Cat quietly mumbles while looking away from both Jade and the movie.

When Cat looks at the screen again, the man and the woman of this movie are just kissing. Jade pulls Cat even closer, strengthening her hold on her, causing Cats eyes to widen and making her face blush even harder. What happens next really throws Cat off. During the heated kiss in the movie Jade decides to do something bold and kisses Cat on the temple. At this Cat completely freezes, her eyes nearly leaping out of their sockets, and her face almost matching her hair.

After about fifteen to twenty minutes of sitting frozen in shock, Cat finally starts moving again. She looks at the clock, and sees how long she had spaced out, shocking her. Once Cats brain starts functioning properly again she realizes something she had forgotten about. "Jade?" Cat quietly asks. "Yeah Cat?" Jade looks down to see Cats questioning expression. "Are you going to leave in the middle of the night for Seymour?" Jade looked at her puzzled for a second then smiles down at Cat. "Nah. I started leaving his cage door and the window in my room open. He'll leave to hunt for his food when he wakes up. Don't worry I'm not leaving you. I'll be here all night long." Jade says reassuringly. At this Cat smiles brightly. She always hated that Jade had to leave for a short time to take care of Seymour. "Okay, good. But aren't you scared he'll leave and not come back?" Cat asks with fear at the thought. "Not really. I mean I used to let him out at night anyway. The only difference is that he can leave freely whenever now. But I don't have to worry, cause he always comes back. The only reason I couldn't let him go freely before was because of his age. He was too young, but now he's fully grown and can take care of himself." Jade says while squeezing Cat gently. Cat looks at Jade fondly.

A moment later the door bell rings causing Jade to let go of Cat and stand up walking to the door. "Hey Stan." Jade says to the pizza delivery person. "Hey Jade. Got your usual right here." Stan says while handing Jade her pizzas. Jade takes the pizzas and hands Stan a check. During their exchange something swiftly fly's past the two landing on the arm rest of the couch right next to Cat. "Whoa! What was that?" Stan shouts surprised. "Seymour!" Cat shrieks excitedly. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." Jade says then closes the door before Stan can say another word. Jade carries the boxes into the kitchen setting them down and getting plates and cups out. Happy to see Seymour, Jades pet Bat, Cat gently strokes his belly and giggles at his happy reaction. "Told you not to worry." Jade says to Cat from the kitchen. "Aww! He's so cute! I just love petting his belly!" Cat says happily. "You know he's a bat, right?" Jade asks mockingly. "Of course!" Cat defends, before going back to playing with Seymour.

"I think you're the only person who treats him that way. When other people find out I have a pet bat they get all freaked out." Jade smirks at the thought of freaking people out. "I don't know why anyone would do that. Seymour is so cute!" Cat says petting Seymour. Jade walks over placing two plates and two glasses on the coffee table in front of Cat. "Thanks Jade!" Cat says happily. Cat picks up her plate and takes a slice of pizza off of it. Cat takes a small piece of it and gives it to Seymour to eat, who happily accepts, and then takes a bite herself. "Mmm. This is so good!" Cat says with her mouth full. Jade just laughs at her and smiles. "Don't talk with your mouth full." Jade teases Cat. "Okay MOM." Cat says sarcastically while rolling her eyes at Jade. Cat takes a sip of her cherry soda then goes back to eating her pizza while they watch the movie.

Cat looks over to Jades glass noticing it's a wine glass with water in it, which can only mean one thing. Jade pulls a small container out of her pocket, and opens it. She takes out a small red tablet and drops it into the water. The tablet dissolves and the water begins changing color. Within seconds the water goes from being clear to being a light shade of red. Jade picks up the glass and takes a sip. All the while Cat is staring intently. "Isn't that stuff gross?" Cat asks while watching Jade place the glass on the table. "It's not the greatest tasting thing in the world, but you get used to it." Jade simply states. "Well why are you drinking it with pizza? Don't you usually drink it separately?" Cat continues to question Jade. "I was hoping the pizza would help counter the flavor." Jade states while looking at the drink. "Well does it?" Cat asks. "Not really. If anything it makes it worse. But it's alright. After all I need this stuff to survive." Jade says before picking the glass back up and continuing to drink it, this time until it's gone.

Cat remembers the time Jade told her about this tablet. She begins thinking about it getting lost in her memories.

*Flashback*

Four years ago. Jade is thirteen and Cat is twelve. They are both in Jades bedroom. Jade is showing Cat the tablets she created, displayed on a desk in her room.

"I know how you don't like me drinking human or animal blood, so I've been working on a solution for that. These are blood tablets." Jade says to Cat as she uses her hands to gesture at the tablets on her desk. "They're such a pretty color!" Cat happily says. "Wait I don't get it. How do they work?" Cat asks. Jade sighs, then continues. "You simply drop them in a glass of water and they dissolve within thirty seconds. They have all the nutrients of blood and they also help dull the cravings for blood if you drink it on a regular basis. With this I won't have to worry about drinking blood anymore." Jade explains to a puzzled Cat. "Really? That's so great!" Cat happily cheers. Jade just shakes her head at Cats attitude.

*End Flashback*

Jade is simply sitting on the couch staring at Cat who's lost in thought and doesn't even realize the movie ended already. Cat suddenly breaks out of her fog and realizes the movie is no longer playing. "What happened to the movie?" Cat asks innocently. "It's over. It ended ten minutes ago. You were so lost in thought you didn't even notice." Jade explains to a puzzled Cat. "Aww! I missed the finale! There was a really great scene at the end. I can't believe I missed it!" Cat whines. "Want me to play it back for you?" Jade asks a sad Cat. "No that's okay. I'll watch it some other time." Cat disappointedly says. "Mmmhmm." Is all Jade says before playing it back for Cat, who is happy to see the scene.

After rewatching the scene, Cat happily exclaims "I love that scene!" Jade just laughs at her. "So why were you spacing out anyways?" Jade says, completely serious now. "Oh, umm…I was remembering when you told me about the blood tablets." Cat says a bit shyly for some reason. "Jade?" Cat asks all innocently. "Yeah Cat?" Jade responds gently. "What did you do with Tori's blood after you took it when she was in the hospital for Robbie's surgery?" Cat asks and Jade just stares at her with utter shock on her face. "Cat how do you know about that?" Jade asks with surprise in her voice. "Well, when Tori told me it went missing I figured you took it. After all you did really want that part." Cat simply states as if it were common knowledge. "Oh. Well, I sold it." Jade simply states. "You sold it?" Cat asks in utter disbelief. "Yeah. There's a market for blood. Some vampires who don't like killing for blood and can't rob blood banks simply buy it. And besides the Vega's have a special blood-type which can make quite a bit of cash." Jade explains to a surprised Cat. "I kinda thought you would have drunk it." Cat said honestly.

"EWW! Gross! No!" Jade spat out in disgust. Cat just looked at her curiously. "I would never drink such filthy blood! The reason the Vega blood is 'special' is because it's tainted." Jade claims. Cat looks at her bewildered. "Tainted? What do you mean?" Cat asks with a puzzled look on her face. "It's a long story, Cat." Jade says exasperatedly. "We have time." Cat defends, intended on finding out what Jade is talking about. Jade did just call Tori's blood tainted after all. It's only natural Cat would want to know what she's talking about. "Alright, fine Cat. I'll tell you. But you can't repeat any of this, alright?" Jade surrenders, then says seriously. Cat simply nods her head for Jade to continue.

"Well, it all goes back to the Vega's ancestors. They were part of a very special cult." Cat gasps at this statement. "A cult?" She questions. "Yes a cult." Jade says with an annoyed tone. "Now please don't interrupt again." Jade stated and Cat nodded. 'Wow, Jade actually said please. Usually she'd threaten to gauge out someone's eyes for interrupting her, or actually do it if she were mad enough.' Cat thought to herself before Jade continued.

"This cult they were part of did some very odd things. Every night they had a ritual in the basement of their headquarters. During this ritual, all members would gather around in a circle wearing blood red robes. They would do this long chant and then they would all take a glass of blood. This wasn't any ordinary blood however. It was blood of a werewolf or a vampire. They would each drink an entire glass of this blood. The blood would do amazing things to them. It made them faster, stronger, and enhanced all of their senses for a short period of time. Afterwards they would use their newfound power to go out hunting vampires and werewolves. Of course they had to use more than just the blood to do this. They had all sorts of tools and methods for both killing and capturing both species. They would kill the weaker ones and capture the stronger ones. Those who were captured were harvested of their blood until they were no longer useful. Her ancestors joined at a young age and stayed their entire life, which was longer than most due to constantly drinking the blood. They would then enlist their children at a young age. This continued for many generations. All Vega's joined for a very long time. The cycle kept going until it was finally broken by a certain Vega. Tori's Great Great Grandparents. They broke the cult's law and were banished. But due to generation after generation drinking blood every day for most of their lives' it ended up changing the family blood, becoming a permanent part of them." Jade stopped.

"What does that mean?" Cat asks, not quite understanding. "It means that the Vega's all have the blood of both vampires and werewolves lying dormant in their systems. If they were turned their tainted blood mixed with the blood of the one who turned them would make them quite powerful. That's what it means." Jade begrudgingly states. "So why were they banished?" Cat asks. Jade lets out an exasperated sigh before continuing. "They released a captured vampire. He was a small boy. They didn't like that even if he was a vampire he was still captured and harvested being a child. So they let him go and were banished for it." Jade says sighing yet again. "Who was he?" Cat asks. Jade lets out another sigh, getting tired of explaining all of this. "He was a pureblood vampire. Someone born a vampire. A true vampire. Not one of those lesser beings like the cold ones who are branched off from the originals. The purebloods. And he was my Great Grandfather." Jade says the last part quietly avoiding Cat's gaze. "You're Great Grandfather?" Cat asks bewildered by this. "Yeah. And for a West to drink the blood of a Vega would break the pact my Great Grandfather made with them. Which would be a bad thing. Plus their blood would taste disgusting to a pureblood such as myself." Jade explains.

"So is that the real reason you haven't killed them?" Cat asks with a sad expression. "No. I don't care about that stupid pact. I haven't killed them because you would be hurt by that." Jade admitted. Cat was happy to hear this. "Anyways, that's enough of that for one night. Let's finish watching these movies and go to bed." Jade said. "KK!" Cat happily accepted. Throughout the entire time they watched the movies, they were glued to each other's sides. Jade paid more attention to Cat then the movies though. She loved watching cat's expressions change throughout the movies. Whenever Cat would cry during sad moments, Jade would wipe away her tears and hold her close, gently rubbing the small of her back. She would whisper comforting words into Cats ear to cheer her up.

Cat had many snacks during the movie, including popcorn, and a wide variety of candies. Jade didn't understand were all that food went. Cat was so small after all. Being born a vampire, Jade never had to worry about things such as fat, so she had a built in excuse, but Cat wasn't a vampire, so Jade just couldn't understand it.

Seymour left through the chimney and went hunting before going back to Jade's house to sleep. Cat fell asleep at some point before the last movie ended. She decided instead of waking her, she would just carry her to her room. Without Cat waking up Jade somehow managed to change her into her PJ's. Which were just very short shorts and a shirt. Jade had her own droor here since she stayed over quite often. She changed into some baggy shorts and a loose fit shirt. She gently placed Cat in the bed and swiftly got under the covers with her without waking Cat up. Cat was on the left side of the bed and Jade on the right. They were turned towards each other both towards the middle of the bed. Jade kissed Cat on the forehead before saying goodnight to her. "Goodnight Cat." Jade smiles while staring at a peaceful sleeping Cat. 'She looks so cute when she's asleep.' Jade thought to herself. "I love you Jade…" Cat mumbles in her sleep, causing Jade to have a surprised look on her face before smiling. "I love you too Cat." She quietly says to her as she puts her arm over Cat's waist and falls asleep.

A/N: So I've revealed a bit of information in this chapter. Soon you will find out more about each character, including whom all is and will be vampires, and what they can each do. Each of their personalities' may be a bit different as they have both the personality of a human and a vampire. Though I'll try and keep them close together if possible.


	4. Chapter 4: Introducing Theo and Garth

_**Jaded Ways**_

Chapter 4

A/N: I'm probably going to do my own version of the gangs visit to Yerba sometime in the next few chapters.

The next morning after Jade spent the night at Cat's house. Jade wakes up and finds that her body is far warmer than usual. She looks down to see a sleeping Cat snuggled up against her. At some point in the night Jade had pulled Cat closer to her, and Cat naturally snuggled into her. Cat's head was resting just beneath Jade's chin and was burrowed comfortably into Jade's chest. Her hands lay on Jades stomach, softly clenching Jade's shirt in her hands. Jade's arm was firmly holding Cat by the waist and didn't want to let go. Jade smiled fondly as she looked down at Cat's peaceful sleeping face. She thought Cat was so cute when she was sleeping. Of course when did Jade not find Cat cute?

Not wanting to wake Cat, Jade decided to watch her sleep for awhile. Yeah they had school today, but who cares. Jade would much rather spend her time with Cat.

After spending a good while watching Cat sleep, Jade decided to wake her by gently removing the hair out of her face, and kissing her gently on the forehead. This was all it took to get Cat to start shifting in Jades grasp, causing her to stir and slowly awaken.

*Cat's Dream*

Just before waking up Cat and Jade were walking hand in hand along the beach, all alone as the sun was setting. "Jade this was the perfect day. Thank you so much." Cat says sweetly to Jade, a huge smile plastered on her face. "I would do anything to make you happy Cat." Jade reciprocated, a smile etched on her face. The two began to press their bodies together and slowly lean their heads towards one another. Their lips connected and Cat felt an enormous warmth spread through her body, almost as if her insides were burning. But it wasn't a bad burning. It was comfortable and nice, almost familiar.

The kiss was brief before Cat slipped from her wonderful dreamland waking up.

Cat woke up to find she was incredibly warm. The same warmth she had felt in her dream covering and spreading throughout her entire body. She slowly opened her heavy eyes to see a beautiful girl holding her.

"Jade?" Cat asked groggily before the two sat up, Cat blinking then rubbing her eyes and yawning as she stretched out her entire body. "What time is it?" Cat asks as she finishes waking up. "It doesn't matter. Just get up and go take a shower. I'm gonna go make us breakfast." Jade says to a sleepy confused Cat before getting off the bed and walking towards the door. "I'll shower after we eat." Jade said before exiting the room, shutting the door on her way out.

Cat's forehead felt a bit warmer than the rest of her body and she gently placed a hand over the area Jade had kissed. The same feeling she got in her dream when Jade had…Jade had kissed her! Cat blushed as she moved her hand down to her lips. The thought of Jade actually kissing her causing her to freeze. She stayed like that for a minute before going into a fit of giggles. She liked the idea of Jade kissing her. If only Jade would actually do it.

Cat looked down at her body and noticed her night clothes. "When did I change clothes?" Cat wandered to herself. Even though Jade was downstairs she still heard Cat and smiled to herself. Cat didn't give it a second thought as she proceeded to strip and go into her bathroom connected to her room getting in the shower. The warm water gently caressing Cat's body was all she needed to wake up. She smiled as she sang and danced in the shower. All the while Jade listened to her from downstairs as she prepared breakfast. Cat didn't even realize today was a school day and took her time showering and getting ready. Even when she did realize this, she didn't really care. After all she had a beautiful girl making her breakfast downstairs. "I wander what she's making?" Cat said to herself as she proceeded to go downstairs into the kitchen.

Cat walked in just as Jade had placed the plates of food on the table. "Oooh! Pancakes!" Cat shrieked in excitement before running over to the table. "Not just pancakes, but also Strawberry syrup and look, actual strawberries." Jade said all theatrically as she presented the meal before Cat. Cat's smile grew tenfold, if that's even possible. "Dig in." Jade said before pulling a chair out for Cat and sitting down across from her.

Cat ate happily proceeding to tell Jade all about the dreams she had last night about ponies, unicorns, rainbows, a world full of dessert food with talking pastries and finally…She blushed as she got to her last dream. "You and I were walking along the beach. No one else was there and it was sunset." Cat said calmly with a genuine smile on her face. "Then what happened?" Jade asked curiously. Cat's face reddened and she turned her head to avoid Jades gaze and hide her blushing. But nothing got past Jade. "I don't know. I woke up." Cat said in a non-convincing way. Jade simply dropped it and changed subjects to the day before them. She knew Cat was lying, but didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"I'm gonna clean this stuff up then go take a quick shower." Jade said before standing up, taking their dishes to the kitchen. "Alright. I guess I'll go finish getting ready." Cat said as she went up stairs. Jade used her vampire speed to quickly clean up and run up stairs. She zoomed past Cat and was already in the middle of a shower when Cat got to her room. Of course Jade being the tease she is, decided to leave the bathroom door in Cat's room open. Not only that the curtain that would be hiding her body was open just enough that if looking at the right angle Cat could see her naked body. Cat noticed this when she got into her room. Her curiosity got the better of her and she took a peek. Seeing Jades glistening naked body before her caused Cat to have a massive nosebleed. The sweet innocent Cat felt like a perv for peeking at her best friend who she was in love with. She quickly cleaned her nose before getting ready for school. Jade smirked as she knew what had just happened. Jade is so evil.

After they both finished getting ready they left the house and got into Jade's car. They took their time driving to school Jade stopping for coffee on the way. Jade also had a surprise for Cat. She stopped at an ice cream parlor on the way and got Cat an ice cream cone, making Cat go into super happy mode.

They made up some Bull shit lie about Jade's car battery dying causing them to be late. This wouldn't be the first time she's done something like that. They walked in as Sikowitz was in the middle of one of his tangents. "Cat! Jade! Your late!" Sikowitz said as he threw a ball at Cat. Cat ducked down putting her arms in front of her head to shield her as she eeped. "Ahh!" Cat quietly squeaked. But the ball didn't hit her. Cat looked up to see Jades arm stretched out, the ball in her hand. Mad at Sikowitz, Jade threw the ball back at him hitting him in the stomach. Sikowitz let out a loud "Oof!" while grabbing his stomach. "Yeah not so fun is it?" Jade snapped at him clearly upset. She grabbed Cat's hand and dragged her to two empty seats near the back.

The rest of the class was pretty pointless. Beck and Tori did another stupid couples scene during class which made Jade yawn in boredom. After class however Jade went to lunch, her least hated part of school, well except for Vega. Jade had a veggie burrito. It was Tori Andre Beck and Jade sitting at the table. Robbie was off doing something Jade didn't care about and Cat was running late. "Did you guys hear? Apparently someone smashed a huge hole into a wall at that music store we went to yesterday. They have no idea who did it or even how they did it. The store manager didn't even notice until later that night, and apparently they didn't get anything on tape." Tori said to the group. "Now that's weird." Andre said. "Yeah pretty unusual." Beck chimed in. "Who cares? It's not that big of a deal. It's just a hole." Jade said annoyed. The others just looked at her before going on about something stupid. Jade wasn't paying attention as they usually talked about boring pointless crap Jade couldn't care less about.

"Hi everyone!" Cat cheered as she sat down next to Jade, placing a salad on the table. "Hey Cat." Tori happily exclaimed. "Hey little red." Andre cheerily said. "Sup." Beck simply stated as he nodded in her direction. "Hey Cat." Jade happily said.

"So why were you guys so late getting to school today?" Andre asked. "My car battery died." Jade answered annoyed. "Really? So how'd you fix it?" Andre asked in a suspicious tone. "By beating it with a hammer. Which is the same I'll do to you if you don't stop asking me pointless questions!" Jade said angrily. Cat gasped. "Whoa! Calm down, I was just asking is all. No reason to beat anyone with a hammer." Andre said with his hands up in defense. "Whatever." Jade wasn't in the mood to deal with them right now.

Jade quickly finished her food and got up to throw it away. By the trashcans was a clear area, part of it covered in shadows. Jade noticed something and turned to look at the shadows. "Come out." She simply stated. A tall well built yet thin man with short straight black hair, a black trench coat, a black top hat, black circle shaped shades, black gloves, pants, shirt, belt and shoes, holding a black cane walked out of the shadows. No ordinary person could have seen this person as he was one with the shadows. "Yo." He simply stated. "Theo, what the hell are you wearing?" Jade asked annoyed. "What? You don't like it? I saw some celebrity wearing something similar and liked it so I got my own. I think its rad." He says. "Rad? Really Theo?" Jade says while putting a hand to her forehead. Theo, a vampire Jade created. Like the others, Theo was once human. Theo has the ability to manipulate shadows and use them however he sees fit. For example hiding in shadows unseen, unheard, unfelt, and unable to smell. Very few can sense him. He also uses shadows to kill his targets. Theo is a guardian, an information gatherer, and an assassin. He usually follows Jade, hidden in the shadows, except when Jade sends him on other missions or tasks.

"Enough about your ridiculous look. So how did the mission go? Did you complete the task?" Jade asks in all seriousness. "I wouldn't be standing here if I hadn't." He simply states before continuing. "There were some difficulties which is why I was late to return. I'm sorry I wasn't there yesterday. I heard from Andre Cat was attacked?" Theo asks. "Yeah. I took care of it." Jade says. "What happened?" He asked. "I'll tell you later." Jade states annoyed. "Jade, the others are angry. They say you blew them off again to go 'Bang your Human Pet.' As one guy put it." Theo says in an equally annoyed tone. "Yeah well I'm having a meeting with Andre Beck and the other main members tonight. The others can just go to hell." Jade says angrily. "Jade the others feel you're constantly putting the pack second and Cat first and their tired of it." Theo explains. "And what about you? How do you feel? What do you think?" Jade asks with a serious yet annoyed tone. "I think it's true that you are putting the pack second and Cat first. But I understand how much she means to you, and know you will always take care of your own. My loyalties are not to the pack, but to you Jade." Jade is happy to hear him say this.

"Any word from Evan?" Jade asks changing the subject. "Things have gotten complicated. It will take him a few more days then expected to complete his mission. He also wanted me to ask if he could take a few extra days after his mission for some personal business." The explains. "I see. That's fine. Now that you're here we don't need him here right away. Tell him to take his time, but be prepared if needed to come back early for any reason." Jade orders. "By the way, where's Garth?" Jade asks. "Oh. Right. Well, Garth is off on another one of his reckless drunkin killing sprees. He's somewhere in London right now, I believe." The says. "Damnit. When's he going to get his head out his ass?" Jade says angrily. "I don't know Jade. Hopefully soon. Especially with the bad news I bring. Things have gotten worse. It won't be long now. We need to make preparations soon. And I suggest adding some new members to the pack. We aren't strong enough for what's coming." Theo says in a worried voice. "Yeah. We'll talk more about all this at the meeting tonight." Jade says as Theo literally disappears in the shadows behind him.

Annoyed Jade walks back over to the table. "I'm leaving early. I have something I need to take care of." Jade says to the group before walking away. They all look after her puzzled before Cat gets up and goes after her. "Jade wait. What's wrong?" Cat stops Jade by grabbing her arm. Jade turns to look at Cat. "Nothing Cat. There's just something important I need to take care of." Jade says sincerely. Cat reluctantly lets Jade's arm go and walks back over to the table sad.

Andre and Tori are back to talking about something stupid. Beck looks down at a sad Cat. "Cat? What's wrong?" He asks with curiosity and concern in his voice. "Jade says nothing. But clearly something's going on. I saw her talking to Theo when she was throwing away her garbage." Cat says sadly. "Theo? He's back?" Beck says surprised by this news. "Yeah. And he seemed to be worried about something. He usually doesn't get worried about anything Beck. What if something bad happened?" Cat says quietly with a sad expression on her face. "I'm sure everything's fine Cat." Beck says while squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. "How come you didn't hear them talking?" Cat asks not understanding how Beck or Andre didn't even notice. "I wasn't really paying attention. I was listening to Andre and Tori about something they plan on doing. They were asking if I wanted to join, so I wasn't really paying attention to Jade." He explains. "Oh." Cat says sadly. She had hoped he had heard them speak. "Don't worry, Cat. Everything's gonna be fine." Beck reassures her. "Thanks Beck." Cat says with a small smile. Though really she's still worried, and has every right to be.

After lunch they all go their separate ways, and Beck decides to go find Robbie and Rex. "Robbie. I need to talk to you a minute." Beck casually says. "Alright." Robbie simply says before walking with Beck to a secluded area. "What's this about?" Robbie asks with a bit of fear in his voice. "I need to connect to Jade." Beck explains. "Why don't you just call her?" Robbie asks a bit confused. "She went off somewhere. She won't answer her phone, and Cat said she saw Jade talking to Theo before Jade took off. She said Theo looked worried about something." Beck explains. "Theo's back? Wait did you say 'Theo' looked worried? He never worries about anything!" Robbie exclaims in surprise. "Yeah, well, that's what Cat said. Now I need you to connect us. I need to talk to her." Beck says with a serious tone.

"Alright. Just give me a second." Robbie says, and then shuts his eyes. "Alright you're connected now." Robbie says then opens his eyes. "Thanks Rob." Beck says thankfully. "Jade. I need to talk to you." Beck thinks. "Not now Beck. I'm busy." Jade says annoyingly. "Jade this is important. I need you to tell me what's going on. Cat saw you talking to you Theo, and said he seemed worried about something. Theo never seems worried. And then you suddenly take off blowing off school? What is going on Jade?" Beck thinks or says. He thinks it, but it's like the two are talking directly to one another without anyone else hearing. Jade sighs exasperatedly then responds. "Look Theo says things are getting worse. It won't be long now. I'll explain everything when I get back tonight. Right now I'm going to London to get Garth." Jade explains with clear annoyance in her voice. "Garth? You're going after Garth? Why on earth would you do that?" Beck exclaims utterly shocked. "Like I said. Things are getting worse. We're going to need him. I'll explain everything tonight. Just do me a favor and keep you're god damn mouth shut or I won't hesitate to break both you're knee caps the second I get back! Got it?" Jade yells at Beck. "Yeah I get it Jade. Just be careful." He says understandingly.

Beck walks away from Robbie without a word. Robbie didn't hear any of the conversation so he's just staring at Beck confused. The entire day Cat is upset, worried about Jade, thinking something isn't right. And the way Beck acts the next time she sees him only deepens this feeling. "Yeah. I had Robbie connect us. I'm not sure what's going on. She'll be back tonight and she said she'd explain at the meeting." Beck explains to Andre as Cat is walking towards them. "I want to go to the meeting." Cat simply states as she approaches them. The two guys just look at her dumbfounded. "Cat you can't go to the meeting. It's a pack thing only." Beck says. "Sorry little red, but he's right." Andre confirms. "A pack thing? I've known Jade longer than anyone else! I should be the first to know! Why is it that she tells you guys everything and never includes me in anything anymore? I thought she cared about me!" Cat exclaims with evident hurt in her voice. "Cat she does care about you." Andre says. "That's why she doesn't tell you everything. She doesn't want you to worry." He tries to explain. "Well I am! And it's worse not knowing! Why won't you just tell me what's going on?" Cat is getting very upset at this point causing a lot of people to stare.

The two guys guide her to a more private area. "Look Cat. We're under strict orders from Jade. You know what she'd do to us if we disobey her." Beck explains. "Oh please! Jade would never hurt either of you!" Cat exclaims, knowing that Jade wouldn't. The most she'd do is yell at them and threaten them. Beck sighs then continues. "I'm sorry Cat. We can't say anything." Beck says before the two pat her on the arm and leave. Cat stands there clearly hurt at all the secrecy.

London. Jade is walking up to a guy wearing dark blue jeans, a dark shirt, and a dark jacket. He has messy light brown surfer hair and sun glasses on. He's wearing black boots and a large belt. "Garth." Jade says. Without turning around the guy responds in a deep manly yet romantic voice. "Jade. Long time no see." He says as he stares at the scene going on before him. Jade walks up to him standing by his side, her arms crossed as she watches the scene play out before her. "I see you're still up to your dirty tricks." Jade says in an annoyed voice. Garth simply laughs. "Yeah, and I see you're still the same old buzz kill Jade." Garth has either a British or Australian accent.

The two stand there watching as a crowd of about twenty or so people are killing one another in some sort of psychotic rage. Within minutes everyone is dead. Garth, a vampire that Jade turned. Just like the others he was once human. Except Garth isn't like the others. He doesn't care about humanity. He's the same way Jade was before she met Cat. Treating humans as toys to entertain yourself with. Garth has the ability to make people or supernatural beings go insane and either kills themselves or others. He enjoys traveling the world and inflicting his sick powers on innocent people. Jade can't stand him. "Things have gotten worse. I need you to come back with me." She says in a dead serious tone. Garth just looks at her then laughs walking away. This isn't going to be easy.

Jade goes after him. "Look Garth. You've had your fun. Now it's time to come back." Jade says while walking beside him. "Yeah, I don't think so. I'm not done yet, and besides you're all about seriousness and me. I'm about fun baby." He says while quickening his pace. Jade has no problem keeping up. After all she is much faster than him.

"I was giving you a choice only to be polite." Jade grabs Garth by the throat and slams him into a brick wall nearby, putting a huge dent in the wall. Jade bears her fangs and her eyes change. She hisses loudly at him. "Oh fuck." Is all Garth says as Jade slams a fist into his stomach causing him to instantly cough up blood. "C'mon Jade. Be reasonable. Why would you want someone like me anyways?" He tries reasoning with her, but she won't have it. Not this time. "You're powers are useful when used properly." She says as she throws him through a building. She quickly goes to his side and picks him up by the back of the neck. She then proceeds to consistently slam him into the ground beneath them multiple times. After she releases him and kicks him about fifty feet away, then sprints and punches him in the back slaming him into the ground creating a small crater.

She picks up his now bloodied deformed body as it slowly regenerates. She drops him and he falls to his knees, puking gallons of blood into the new formed crater. "Now then. What do you say now Garth?" Jade asks as her fangs retract and her eyes return to normal. "Bloody hell!" is all he shouts as he pukes more blood. Jade grabs him and quickly vanishes.

They are now on a grassy hill as the breeze gently flows against their skin. Jade hands Garth an ounce of blood and he takes it aggressively and drinks out of it. "Fuck Jade!" He shouts at her while she sits there with a scowl on her face. "I had to knock some sense into you." She says, the scowl remaining. "Don't you think you went a bit too far? I mean, fucking hell!" He shouts again as he holds his side in pain. "That second personality of yours is a real bitch." She says with a frown.

Allow me to explain. Garth has two personalities. His kinder side which is more alike to the others of her pack, and his psycho side, which loves carnage. The only way to get him back to normal is to beat him senseless.

"Now that you're back to your old self, I need you to come back with me." She says with a serious tone as she watches the sky before her. "Jade I would, but I can't. You know that." He says begrudgingly. "Garth things have changed. It's getting worse. I need you to come back. We're going to need you. We don't have much time." Garth sighs exasperatedly and shakes his head. "Jade, I was banished. You know that. No matter what's going on, I can't go back." He says sadly. "The order's falling." Jade says simply. "What? The order's falling? What are you talking about? I thought you just said things were getting worse! Now you're telling me the bloody order is actually falling? How's that even possible?" He exclaims in pure shock.

"Like I said. Things are getting worse. More and more vampire species are being created. Purebloods are dying out. The order is losing power and control. Once they fall, we'll be on our own. We need to be prepared for whatever may happen. I'm assembling a small army, and I need you to come back with me. We can't do this alone." She explains in a sad and angry voice. "What of your father? Isn't there anything he can do?" Garth asks. Jade sighs. "He still believes in the order. He's going to die with the order. There's no hope for him. He won't give. You know my dad. He's all about tradition and custom." She says with a sad look. "Well, maybe the order can pull through somehow. I mean there's got to be a way, right?" He asks hopefully. "Perhaps. But we need to be prepared in case. Once we're done preparing, if the order is still around, we'll try and help them out anyway we can. But until then, we have a lot of work to do." She explains. "I see. If that's how it is, then count me in, princess West." Garth says as he kneels before her.

"Get up." She says annoyed. She hates when people do that. Not that she hates the submission. It's the whole 'princess' thing she hates. Yes technically, Jade West is indeed the princess of the West Vampire Coven. Which includes all pureblood vampires of the western part of the world. But as far as she's concerned, she's just Jade, the badass vampire.


	5. Chapter 5: Bad news, and discoveries

_**Jaded Ways**_

Chapter 5

**A/N: So I now have a better idea of where the plot is going. To be honest I didn't see this coming. I'm sorry, but this one is going to be kind of short.**

Jade and Garth quickly leave London and head back to LA. It's around midnight when they get back. Waiting for them at their meeting place, which is in her pack's hidden base, are Theo, Beck, Andre, Robbie, Rex, and CAT? 'What the hell is Cat doing here?' Jade thinks to herself before glaring at Beck who gives a sheepish smile, and a guilty look.

Previously in the day. With Beck and Cat. "Beck, I'm going to that meeting regardless of whether she says I can be there or not! I have every right to be there!" Cat yells at Beck. Cat has been following Beck all over the place ever since school ended trying to force him into taking her. "Cat! I already told you like one hundred times! .COME!" Beck finally got tired of this and exploded on her. Cat looked at him with a dead serious expression. When Cat got this way, there was no telling her 'no'. That was that.

Back to the meeting room in Jades base. "Cat? What are you doing here?" Jade said with a scowl set on her face while her and Garth enter the room. "Beck said I could come." Cat says all sweetly and innocently. Beck got a surprised look on his face and turned towards her. "Cat!" Beck exclaims as she just looks at him confused. "What? You did." She says innocently. Which is true he did say she could. It's not like she's lying. Maybe not mentioning everything that led up to it, but definitely not lying.

"Beck I'll deal with you later. Cat you need to leave." Jade says in a threatening tone. "No." is all Cat says. She doesn't whine or yell, just says 'no' in a serious manner. Jade walks over to her and stares at her deep into her eyes. Jade sighs in defeat. She saw the look in Cat's eye. There was no winning this one. "Fine, Cat. But since you're not part of my pack, you are not part of this meeting. Meaning you have no right to speak, during this meeting. Am I understood?" Jade says in a tone much like a strict mother to her daughter. Cat responds in a sweet innocent child like voice. "Yes mommy." The others just laugh at this, until Jade glares at them.

"Right then. Let's start from yesterday's events. Yesterday when we were at a music store three young cold ones entered and cornered Cat there." Jade points towards Cat, then continues. "They tried to abduct her because of cat's unique blood. We aren't sure what makes it unique, but we can guarantee, it's nothing any ordinary human would posses." Jade looks at Cat and sees the shocked and puzzled expression on her face. "Cat there's a reason why you were able to tell they were vampires so easily. Just like when we first met and somehow you knew I wasn't human. That's not something any human could do. We know you're not a vampire, or werewolf, but we don't think you're entirely human either. You're special Cat." Jade says in the most sincere tone she can muster. "Clearly you are mostly human, but I think there is something more to you. There are traces of your blood that can only be found in certain supernatural beings, such as fairies, nymphs, pixies, angels, or even a demigod. I'm not sure which of those if any you might be but I do know you are not ordinary, Cat. Because of this, those cold ones tried to abduct you." Jade sighs before continuing. "After scaring them off I chased them to an abandoned building. Inside were around three-dozen cold ones all surrounding a larger more powerful cold one sitting on a throne." Everyone and I mean everyone in the room looked shocked to hear this.

"I managed to kill all the weaker ones, but the one on the throne got away. On his neck was an emblem with a symbol on it. I didn't think anything of it at the time. That is until Theo returned with some bad news. Things are getting worse every day. The order is falling." Everyone is utterly shocked to hear this. "It's only a matter of time before the pureblood race ceases to exist." Jade says solemnly. No one knows what to think of this news. "The emblem on that cold ones neck was the emblem of the 'Blood Seekers'. The Blood Seekers are a group of Vampires who are determined to wipe out the pureblooded vampire race." Jade says with sadness in her voice.

"The order doesn't stand much more of a chance. There are so few purebloods that even with our unique abilities, it may not be enough. The order prevents purebloods from creating too many still bloods. Still Bloods are what all of you are, people turned into a vampire by a pureblood. Which is why none of you can create new vampires. Still bloods make perfect soldiers for purebloods, but the order has strict rules on creating still bloods. However with the order falling, those rules don't seem to matter anymore. Due to recent events, I have decided to expand our ranks and create a small army of still bloods in order to help the order or if all else fails simply keep us alive." Jade states before turning around and walking out of the room leaving everyone to think about everything she just said.

"Man. I can't believe the order is falling." Andre says. "Yeah. Jade always made them seem unstoppable." Beck agreed. "What are we going to do? I don't want to die!" Robbie screams like the coward he is. "Oh, man up!" Rex says. Cat just sits there shocked by everything Jade just said. "Jades father is part of the order." Cat says quietly, but everyone heard her and stops what they were saying. "Oh yeah." Robbie says quietly. "Oh man." Andre says. "Yeah." Beck nods.

Cat leaves the group to go find Jade. Cat finds Jade outside staring at the moon lost in thought. Cat sits beside her and stares at the moon with her. She silently waits until Jade is ready to talk. Finally Jade breaks the silence. "You know, I used to hate my dad being part of the order. I always wondered why he would rather be there instead of with me. But now I'm kind of glad. It's easier to say goodbye to someone you hardly know." Jade says sadly. Cat can hear Jades voice breaking as a single tear drop falls down Jades face. As it falls down her cheek, Cat gently wipes it away. "You know how you said you'll always be there for me? And how I never have to be alone?" Cat asks Jade in a more natural tone as opposed to her usual cheery one. "Yeah." Jade says with a smile. "Well, that goes both ways." Cat says and they turn to look at each other. Cat grabs Jade and pulls her into her arms, gently squeezing her and rubbing her back as Jade silently cries into her shoulder.

"You know, the sun stops shining, when you start crying. And all the children of the world get sad, when you get mad. The world stops spinning when you stop grinning. And the world turns to bad. The only way to fix it is when you get happy, which makes me sappy. When you start laughing, the world turns to good again. The sun will rise and the world will spin, and the children will laugh again." Cat gently sings to Jade, causing Jade to laugh a bit before crying harder. Both of them know Jades family is as good as dead.

**A/N: okay so this one is pretty short, but I figure this is a decent stopping point for now.**


	6. Chapter 6: Freak the Freak out Vamp vers

_**Jaded Ways**_

Chapter 6

**A/N: Before I get to the story I want to thank three people in particular who review almost every chapter: ****ohsnapitztiaxo****, ****sarzfaction****, & ****Rainea91****. Thank you, all three of you for always leaving such nice reviews. I really appreciate it. Okay, so I'm gonna do a cover of freak the freak out and later their trip to Yerba. The timeline may not be correct, so deal with it.**

After spending several hours of just sitting and starring at the moon and stars, Cat eventually fell asleep and is now sleeping quietly and peacefully on Jades lap. Cat is lying on the ground, with her head resting in Jades lap as Jade lies beneath her on the grassy hill side playing with Cats lushes red hair between her fingertips as she lies back, an arm laying underneath her head as she stares at the sky, lost in though.

Jade glances down at Cats sleeping form and smiles to herself. As the gentle night air rushes across them, Jade Can't help but get a whiff of Cat's smell. Cat has the most intoxicating, sweet smell, which would make any vampire's mouth water at just the slightest whiff. Jade can't help but frown, as Cat's smell, while simply divine, can make Jade lose control at times. 'How is it that I've managed to survive around her this long?' Jade thinks to herself. 'The blood tablets only help dull the cravings for blood and I've known Cat for nearly ten years now, five of which I didn't have the blood tablets to help. If it weren't for my strong will, and love for this girl, I would have drunk her dry long ago.' Jade is disgusted at the thought of ever lying a fang on Cat.

Jade loves Cat's smell, but hates when she smells Cat's blood. The reason Jade fears being with Cat is due to her fear of losing control in the presence of her intoxicating blood. The only time Jade has ever really had trouble being around Cat, is when she hasn't fed in days and is craving blood. Luckily Jade doesn't allow herself to go more than a day without at least one glass of blood tablet water anymore. It's not that Jade is afraid to be around Cat normally. She can handle that. It's the thought of them ever getting romantic that frightens Jade. If her and Cat ever did get physical, Jades hormones and desire might take control and cause her to do something she would regret. Just being around Cat changes Jade. Who knows what would happen if they were to ever do anything more-than-friend-related?

'No. I won't let that get in my way. I love Cat more than anything or anyone. I'm not going to let this get in the way.' Jade confidently thinks to herself. 'Still, I can't allow us to ever be more than we are now. I can't risk Cat's safety.' Jade decides to herself.

Everyone went their separate ways not long after Jade left. Seeing Cat begin to shiver, Jade gently picks her up and quickly carries her to her home. Deciding she doesn't really want to go home, Jade changes Cat and puts her in her bed before changing herself and lying next to her. It's not like they have to worry about either of their families bothering them and Seymour can take care of himself, so why should Jade bother going home, right?

It isn't long before the sun rises and the two are forced to wake up and prepare for another boring day of school. Deciding to forget about recent events for a short time and wanting to live her life, Jade decides to take her and Cat to a new karaoke/restaurant joint, called Karaoke Dokie. Jade knows that soon she will have to create her army of still bloods to prepare for the war to come, but for now, she's going to let everyone enjoy what time of peace they still have.

Jade doesn't sleep for long. She wakes up early and sees the sun is already rising. She lets Cat sleep as she contacts the others and tells them not to worry and to leave everything to her, Theo, and Garth. She doesn't see a point in having them worry over something they can do nothing about. The only reason she told them was so they would be ready when the time came. She knows they will all secretly worry about it on their own, but she wants them to enjoy themselves while they still can.

Jade returns to Cat's home after talking to the others and gently wakes Cat up. "Jade? Where are we?" Cat says groggily. "Your house. I brought you here last night after you fell asleep. Now get up and get ready. We have to go to school." Jade says gently to the sleepy Cat. "I don't wanna go to school." Cat whines as Jade tries to get her to get up. Cat rolls over, her back to Jade. "Well you're going. I'm not gonna let you stay here all day. Besides I have a surprise for you." Jade says, causing Cats ears to perk up like that of a real cat. "Really? What is it?" Cat sits up, excited. "We're going to that Karaoke place you told me about tonight." Jade said sweetly, smiling down at her. "Besides you have to do a scene with Andre today in Sikowitz's class. So you can't miss it." Jade explained. "Yay! I love Karaoke!" Cat said cheerfully. "Good. Now get up." Jade said, while opening Cats bathroom door for Cat to take a shower.

Jade already showered before waking Cat, so she decided to go downstairs and make Cat a nice breakfast before they had to go to school. When Cat came down, ready for school, she sat down at the prepared table and saw Jade made her eggs, bacon, and sausage strips. On the side was a fruit salad. Cat happily ate her food, as they sat in silence for a while.

Jade regretfully broke this silence knowing something had to be said. "Cat." After saying this Cat looked up to see a serious Jade. "Yeah?" Cat said worriedly as she payed complete attention to Jade. "About last night…" Jade trailed off for a second before continuing. "You have nothing to worry about. I already talked to the guys and explained that I would take care of everything and told them I want them to just go on about their daily lives. I want you to do the same, Cat." Jade says seriously. Cat looks at Jade surprised. "When did you talk to the guys?" Cat asked confused by Jades statement. "This morning while you were asleep. I woke up early and decided to talk to them." Jade explains. "Oh…" Cat says, a sad look on her face. "How can I not worry, Jade?" Cat says to Jade with a sad look in her eyes and a large frown on her face. Jade sighs. "Cat, it's not that big a deal, alright? We're all going to be fine. So there's nothing to worry about." Jade tries reassuring her. "Not that big a deal? Nothing to worry about? Jade are you listening to yourself? Last night you basically said all hope was lost and now you're saying it's no big deal?" Cat was shouting hysterically. Jade looked at Cat with wide eyes and a bit of hurt on her face. Jade knew this was serious. She just doesn't want anyone else to worry about it. After all, it's her problem. She is the one that holds the last hope for the pureblood vampire race.

"Cat I didn't even want to tell any of you! This isn't your problem! Any of yours! They're not after any of you! They only want me!" Jade shouted at Cat with clear sadness in her voice and on her face. This shuts Cat up immediately. Jade always does this. She tries to shoulder the problems of the entire pureblood race on her own. She never really wanted any of her friends to get involved in the first place.

The truth is, Jade is the only important one. If the blood seekers kill Jade and eliminate the pureblood order, the purebloods don't stand a chance. Jade knows this. She knows that if she dies, then her whole race is doomed. That's a lot of pressure to put on one young teenage girl. Even Jade West, the total badass Vampire.

"Jade…" Cat says quietly. "Cat. I don't want any of you to worry. Like I said, I AM Going to deal with this. One way or another. That's a promise. And you know I never break a promise. So don't worry about it. Any of it. I'm going to be okay, Cat. I promise." Jade says in a stern and confident, yet reassuring way. "I believe you Jade." Cat says, as she truly does believe in Jade.

"Good. Now finish your breakfast. We have to leave for school soon." Jade says to Cat. "KK!" Cat says, back to her cheery self. If Jade makes a promise, she won't break it. So Cat has nothing to worry about. The two finish their breakfast and Jade drives them to school. Jade carried Cat home last night. Her car at school, the last place she had it. So after talking to the guys Jade had gotten it and driven it to Cat's house.

The two arrive at school on time and start their day. Everyone is back to normal. They are all together for Sikowitz's class, currently in the black box theatre. Cat and Andre are doing their scene for the class.

Cat is sitting against some rocks, with plants behind them, holding her right eye open with her right hand as Andre is kneeling over her opening a box beside him. "Ow. Oww. OW!" cat whines. "I'm so scared!" Cat says. "Try to relax. Everything's going to be alright." Andre says in a Jamaican accent as he grabs something from his medical kit. "You have to get me to a doctor." Cat urges. "Shh! If that spider bites your eyeball you could die in minutes!" Andre says to her in his accent. "Oh man. Please get it off my eye." Cat says urgently. "I'm going to try." Andre reassures. "Now shh. Don't move. And don't make a sound." Andre slowly says to her as he slowly moves his tool near Cat's eye. Everyone is at the edge of their seats paying very close attention. When suddenly a loud cell phone rings throughout the room completely disrupting the scene and startling everyone. Cat screams and pushes Andre away before they and the rest of the class turn to see where the noise is coming from.

"Ohh! And the ringing is back!" Sikowitz freaks out. Everyone tries to calm him down and Robbie says it was a phone. "Whoooeeesssssssa?" Sikowitz says rolling his s's and sounding aggravated. "Minneesssssa." Tori responds. "Tori!" Sikowitz says annoyed. "I swear I thought I had it on vibrate." Tori says. "Class is no place for swearing or vibrating." Sikowitz declares loudly. "Maybe we should start the scene over." Andre says in his accent. "Can we?" Cat says sweetly, and a bit sadly while sitting up.

"No Cat it's too late. By now that spider would have bitten your characters eyeball and you'd be dying a spastic painful death." Sikowitz explains. "Aww. Thanks a lot Tori." Cat says sadly while looking at Tori, who rose an eyebrow and opened her mouth widely. 'Great. Fucking Vega ruined Cat's scene. I should ruin her face!' Jade angrily thinks to herself.

"Well. We have about four minutes left. Why don't we talk about our weekend plans." Sikowitz says. Sikowitz makes fun of Robbie by calling out his lack of a social life which Jade finds funny. He then asks Rex what his plans are and of course Rex is going to be spending time with his slutty, stupid north ridge girls. 'I can't believe a member of my pack is going to be spending time with those scum'. Jade thought to herself.

Cat happily tells everyone about their plans to go to Karaoke Dokie tonight, and no one really seems to care. Jade says "I'm picking the song." Which Cat happily responds with "Jade's picking the song." While happily swinging her arms around. Robbie asks if he can come and Rex mentions his NR girls and the two argue for a minute about not wanting to spend money on them and Tori regretfully says "I wish I could go to Karaoke Dokie." And Beck asks her why she can't, making Jade mad. "Who cares why she can't." Jade says angrily. Beck says "I was just wandering why she couldn't." defensively. And Jade responds with "What? do you need Tori around to have a good time? Is that your point?" Jade says angrily. "Dude." Beck says. "What?" Jade yells. Sikowitz interrupts with "Jade I know you and Beck used to date but don't be such a gank. He can spend time with whoever he wants." Jade shuts up. She's not angry about Beck wanting to spend time with a girl. It's who he wants to spend it with. Miss tainted blood.

Yes, Jade and Beck did date for a while. But it's not because Jade was in love with him, or even really into him. She only did it to get her mind off of Cat. There was a time when Jade was getting more and more attached to Cat and didn't know how to handle it. She found herself wanting Cat more and more with each passing day. She found it hard to resist her and decided to date Beck, in order to help get her mind off of it. This was two years ago, not long after they met. Jade ended up turning him and having him join her pack, which was the same time she met Andre, Robbie, and Rex, and because they were all friends and she didn't hate them she changed them to. Of course over time she began to actually like them and are now friends. But at the time it was just a matter of distracting herself. Jade eventually told Beck, who was mad for a bit, but understood and forgave her after a while. Now the two are really close friends.

"So why can't you come?" Cat said to Tori. Tori explained how Trina was having her wisdom teeth removed and how she had to care for her the entire weekend cause her parents were going on vacation to get out of taking care of Trina, which made Jade happy. Tori called Jade a gank, making Jade want to smash her skull in. Sikowitz freaked out when the bell rang, signaling school was over and thought it was another cell phone. He must have had a coconut earlier or something.

After school, Jade dropped Cat off at her house and left her car there before running home to get ready for the night. She quickly got ready and ran back to Cats house in less than ten minutes. Just in time to walk in on a changing Cat, causing Cat to shriek and blush tremendously embarrassed as she tried to cover herself. Jade just chuckled and smirked at the embarrassed Cat before her, who wasn't doing a very good job of covering herself. "Jade! I hate it when you do that! I didn't even hear you come in." Cat said as she tried to walk to the bathroom while attempting and failing to cover herself. "Yeah I know. I was hoping I'd catch you while you were in the middle of changing." Jade chuckled and smirked suggestively as she teased Cat.

"Jade! You are such a perv!" Cat teased as she entered the bathroom and closed the door to change. "Really? And who's the one who got a nosebleed at watching someone shower?" Jade teased. Cat froze at this and Jade could hear her heart beat suddenly go into overdrive as Cat got really nervous. "Wh-What are you talking about?" She stuttered in a shaky voice. "Oh come on Cat. I can tell you're nervous. And I know you were checking me out." Jade says while smirking widely. "I…I was not!" Cat tries to defend. Jade chuckles at this. "Oh please. You were totally checking me out, Cat." Jade says triumphantly. "Don't worry. I'm not mad or anything. Actually if anything I'm flattered." Jade said cockily and honored. "So. Did you like what you saw?" Jade asks, causing Cat to cough and practically spazz out. Jade just continued to smirk. After calming down considerably Cat quietly muttered "Maybe." Innocently as her cheeks literally matched her hair at this point. This made Jade's eyes widen and caused her to blush. She didn't expect Cat to respond.

Jade stood there frozen for a moment taken aback before the door opened. Jade quickly regained her composure before Cat could see her. Cat came out looking flat out gorgeous. Jade couldn't help but check her out, which Cat could obviously tell, as she spun around making a show out of it. This made Jade smile like an idiot. Cat giggled as she looked upon Jades blushing idiotic smiling face. "Alright. Let's go!" Cat said cheerfully. The two left for Karaoke Dokie.

At Karaoke Dokie. Robbie and Rex were singing together and when they were done they gave a shout out to Rex's NR girls. When the DJ said that was by far the best ventriloquist act he'd ever seen, Robbie and Rex looked at each other hurt saying "Didn't he see us singing up there?" They went to the table with the NR girls and Jade, Cat, Andre, and Beck were all together at a different table finding it funny. "Man that's funny." Andre said. "Yeah. If only they knew the truth." Beck agreed. Everyone else nodded and agreed.

Jade stood up saying "I'm gonna go get a soda." Before walking off. Andre said "Get me one?" And Jade coldly said "No." and left. Andre then says "She can be a gank." And Beck says "You have no idea," before drinking his drink.

Two girls walk over to their table and sit down. One, a brunette sits down where Jade was sitting and flirts with Beck. Cat sensing the tension tries to break it by saying "I get nervous when my brother eats things that aren't food." Hoping to get them to leave. Then says "Seriously, I think he ate my charm bracelet." But the two girls just ignore her. The other girl, a blonde flirts with Andre. The brunette says to beck "You have insane hair." Which Beck responds with "Yeah. My hair was normal, then one day just went insane." Then he says. "It's a sad story." The brunette says "I like your story." Flirtasously, while grabbing his hands. Beck pushes them away, rejecting her, but she doesn't give up.

"Umm. Hi. Miss. He has a girlfriend." Cat says to the brunette, hoping to get them to leave knowing Beck doesn't want anything to do with this girl. "I don't see her." The brunette says. As she says this Jade appears and says "Turn around." Playing along. "Now you see her." Jade says while sipping her drink. "I don't see much." The brunette stupidly says before standing up. Jade is getting angry at this point and is about to smash this girls skull in. I know what you're probably thinking. If Beck and Jade aren't dating then what's the big deal? Well the big deal is once again who it is. This girl happens to be a vampire. Something the whole group caught onto immediately. But not just any Vampire. The brunette is the 'princess' of a small, weak pureblood coven who are envious of the West coven, and want nothing more than to see them fall. Jade can tell this the moment she senses her, and already hates her guts. She would rip this little bitches head off right now if she didn't already have enough to deal with. She doesn't need to have two covens going to war when the order is falling and the blood seekers are trying to kill all purebloods.

The rest of the group tries to ease the tension by talking about how Karaoke comes from Japan and saying how they love Japan. The blonde sees Andres HA jacket and the two start bagging on HA saying it's a place for 'wanna bees'. Which makes Jade angry. She threatens her to shut up. Andre mentions buffalo nuggets on the menu and says how that's great "Well except for the buffalo's." he says. The brunette asks if they're going to sing tonight and Jade says "Well, we didn't come for the buffalo nuggets." And Beck asks "But we are going to get some right?" and Jade says "I don't care." In an annoyed tone, before turning back to the brunette and saying "And yeah. We're singing tonight." The blonde says "Awesome." And the brunette says "So are we." Cat chimes in with another odd story saying "I like Japan. Except my brother got stabbed there. He's better now. Are buffalo nuggets spicy?" She says all this as if completely oblivious to what's going on.

As Cat and Jade are sitting at their table waiting to sing cat says "I like your purse." Jade simply says "Thanks." Not really interested in talking right now. "What is this?" Cat says in her usual oblivious way. "Monkey fur." Jade says, causing Cat to drop it on the table saying "oh." She then drops her eyes, putting her face in her hands. The DJ announces Hailey and Tara as they walk onto the stage about to sing. Hailey is the brunette and Tara is the blonde from earlier. Hailey says to Jade "Enjoy us." And Jade responds with "Enjoy my monkey fur." While rising her purse at her. At this point Cat is all smiley again. She looks at Jade and smiles. The two sing awfully making Jade happy.

After they're done singing Jade claps shouting "Yeah we're clapping cause it's over!" Cat giggles and playfully pushes Jades leg. Jade smiles back at her. The DJ announces Jade and Cat and the two go up to the stage. Jade being in no mood for the DJ's stupidity snaps at him telling him to just play it when he starts acting like an idiot. The two sing "Give it up" together dancing closely together. It's a beautiful performance, of which words could not describe.

The two hug and walk triumphantly off of the stage. The DJ introduces the owner to announce the winners. To everyone's surprise, the owner announces that Hailey and Tara won. And Hailey says "Thank you dad." And when everyone boo's they say "We won because we rock." Cat says to them "Yeah. Don't believe everything your daddy tells you." And Jade says "Like when he says you're pretty." At this Hailey says that they're both banished from ever singing here again. They were about to leave when the food comes out, and they angrily sit back down and eat their food. Jade contemplates killing them after all, but decides against it when she thinks of the repercussions. It would be more trouble than it'd be worth. But it sure would make her happy.

The next morning. Andre, Beck, and Robbie go over to Tori's house. Tori is in no mood to deal with them right now so she doesn't act like her usual happy sunshiny self. The boys acknowledge this and Robbie even says she looks horrible. Tori says "why are you guys even here?" Beck says "we know you were watching Trina and wanted to check in on you." Andre holds up a bag and says "We even brought you guys frozen yogurt." Tori apologizes to them for being rude and explains how Trina put her through hell all night. When they ask where Trina is, she points to the kitchen table and says "There." Trina is lying on the kitchen table bound and gagged. She explains why she did that to her. Tori asks what happened with Robbie, Rex, and the NR girls and Robbie explains how they jacked his wallet and left after he paid the check and went into the bathroom. Tori laughs and says "Classic NR girls." Rex wasn't exactly happy about this so he took matters into his own hands that night.

Jade and Cat arrive at Tori's and ring the doorbell and Tori opens it while the guys try to untie Trina, without any Vampire powers or cutting utensils. Jade and Cat greet Tori as she opens the door and Cat holds up a bag and says "We got you frozen yogurt." All cheerfully. Tori flips out on them and Jade says "I told you to bring her donuts." Looking at Cat. Before looking back to Tori. Cat asks Tori "Why aren't you being nice?" and Jade adds "And why do you look so disgusting?" Tori says "Tina." As she points at her. They both simultaneously say "OHH." Before Jade says "Listen. We need to talk to you." And Cat says "It's really important." Tori looks back at the guys trying to untie Trina and says "Alright. Let's go outside. I don't want to be inside when they get the tape off of her mouth." Tori walks outside and closes the door. The guys try and untie Trina complaining about how Tori managed to tie this.

Outside with Jade, Cat, and Tori. "So what's up?" Tori asks as she begins to eat some of the frozen yogurt. Jade and Cat explain how the two girls were really mean to them and Tori asks "How mean? Like Jade level mean?" and Cat says "No not that mean, but pretty mean." They then proceed to explain what happened and tell Tori they have a plan to get back at them but they need Tori's help. Tori's reluctant at first but then thinking of having to deal with Trina more, she decides to help them. Jade takes Becks car keys and the Three leave, leaving the three guys to care for Trina. They then text them saying they need them to stay until midnight, and when the guys object, Jade texts Beck saying they can't leave cause she took his car keys.

Jade and Cat take Tori to Cat's house and make her look hideous for their plan to get back at the two girls. When they walk into the Karaoke Dokie later they see the two doing another horrible performance. When the two walk off the stage they walk over to Jade and Cat. Hailey says "Oh look whose back. I thought I smelled failure." Cat replies in her normal cheerful tone "Then you must be sniffing yourself." And then proceeded to look back at Jade and ask if it was good. And Jade says "For you." Giving her a nod of her head. She then glares at the two girls. "You know you can't sing here." Hailey says. Cat says "Why would we want to?" and Jade says "So your daddy can let you win again?" Tara says "He picked us because we sang the best." Truly believing her words. Jade says "Oh. My god." At this. Cat says "That is so tight." In her adorable oblivious way. "Tight means good." Jade corrects her. "That is so not tight." Cat says, trying to correct herself.

Jade says "And guess what? If the audience picked the winner, anyone in this whole place would beat you morons." And Cat chimes in with "Anyone." Agreeing with Jade. Jade then says "But you would be too scared to do that, right?" and Tara says "We're not too scared to let the audience pick the best singer." Jade then demands "Then do it." In her dark ordering tone. Hailey asks Jade "And if we win?" Before Jade can think to respond Cat says "You can make out with Beck." And Jade says "What? Why?" pretending to be more upset than she really is. Don't get her wrong. She hates the thought of these disgusting creatures so much as touching a member of her pack, but it could be worse. Cat then says "She likes his hair." And Jade responds with "So do I!" annoyed at the thought of them touching Beck.

Cat decided that if Hailey and Tara lose then they will have to babysit a girl they know. The four agree and Hailey and Tara pick an ugly girl in the back. Jade says "Her?" sounding shocked and Cat says "At least pick someone who stands a chance!" Hailey says "You said anyone in the place, and she's in the place." As they call her over to sing, Jade and Cat are standing behind the two smiling at them.

The ugly Tori goes up to the stage and announces the song she wants to sing and the DJ is reluctant to let her sing "Freak The Freak Out" because of her appearance. After demanding to sing it he gives in. When the song starts, Tori starts singing and begins to take off her disguise, revealing a pretty hot outfit. Hailey and Tara are shocked to find out Tori is actually beautiful. As she sings she calls Jade and Cat to the stage and the two get on the stage dancing with her as she sings. The whole audience, save for the two cheaters are ecstatic over her performance cheering and dancing. When she finishes the song everyone cheers and claps really loudly. When the owner wants the audience to clap to see who wins only Hailey and Tara clap for themselves, but when Tori is judged everyone claps loudly cheering. The three proceed to dance on the stage triumphantly. If Jade can't beat them senseless and kill them at least she can embarrass them and make them take care of Trina. Tori brings the two losers to her home and explains how they have to take care of a nasty Trina, before taking the guys to Karaoke Dokie to see a 'special friend' perform a song.

This 'special friend' is none other than Sikowitz who does his own version of "My World". When he's done, he sits on a chair on the stage spreading out his legs and pulls a rope dangling over him and a large amount of water drops down on him.

After all the craziness is over, Jade takes Cat home. The two are in Jades car laughing and talking about these past two nights. "Oh my god! Sikowitz was so amazing!" Cat excitedly yelled. "Yeah. He was actually pretty good." Jade says. Which for Jade is a big compliment. "And Tori! She was so great!" Cat says even happier. "She wasn't that bad, I suppose." Jade begrudgingly says. "Just admit she was good Jade." Cat urges giving Jade the puppy dog look. "All right! She was good. Ok?" Jade says, giving in to Cat and grunting as Cat smiles and laughs at her. "Now, was that so hard?" Cat asks Jade. "Yes. I think I just died inside." Jade says grumpily.

The two arrive at Cat's house. They sit in the car in utter silence for a few moments before Cat says something. "Thank you for singing with me. It made me really happy." Cat says to Jade with a sincere smile and blushes in embarrassment. "It was no big deal." Jade says and Cat's face falls. Jade seeing this continues. "Besides, you were really great Cat. I really enjoyed performing with you. In fact I'd really like to do it again one day." At this Cat's face lights up and she has the biggest smile on her face. "Thanks Jade!" She says full of happy excitement. "You're welcome Cat." Jade says with complete sincerity in her voice as she smiles fondly at Cat.

"So. Do you want to spend the night again?" Cat asks, her voice full of hope. Jade regretfully sighs. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I have something I have to do tonight." Jade says regretfully. Cat is sad to hear this as she says "Oh." Jade continues to say "But, I'm going to be free all day tomorrow, and I was wandering if you wanted to go to the mall with me." Jade says hoping to cheer Cat up. Which it does. Immediately Cat's mood changes and she's happy once again. "Okay! It's a date!" Cat happily says before hugging a frozen Jade and exiting the car. Cat waves goodbye at Jade as she opens her door and goes into her house.

Jade sits there frozen. "Yeah. A date." She says quietly. "Wait, What?" She practically screams. She drove home in a daze, lost in thought. "A date?" Jade keeps questioning herself. She is now in her bedroom, sitting on her bed squeezing a red velvet suit cased pillow trying to decipher Cat's meaning. 'Calm down, West. Cat's said that plenty of times before. There's no reason to freak out.' She keeps telling herself. But it's not completely based on what Cat said, but how she said it. The way Cat said it made it seem like she really meant a date date. Jade could tell when Cat was kidding and when she wasn't and Cat definitely wasn't joking. Cat actually wanted to go on a real date with Jade tomorrow.

Jade gets up from her bed and begins pacing back and forth in her room. She is now freaking out. The thought of going on a date with Cat both makes her happy and scares her. Both, for many different reasons. Jade doesn't know what she is going to do. She doesn't want to let Cat down, or disappoint her in any way, but she also doesn't want to go against what she decided before, which was that she wasn't going to allow herself to be anything more with Cat than she already was. Jade continues pacing back and forth for several minutes. "Ugh! Why is this so hard for me?" Jade yells in frustration.

Jade isn't the only one worrying this night however. Cat's room. "I can't believe I said that!" Cat yells at herself. Cat is sitting on her bed squeezing a stuffed toy Jade had given her. It was a green tiger. The same shade of green that Jade's eyes are. Cat loves this tiger, because Jade had won it for her at a carnival they had gone too many years ago. Jade was ten and Cat was nine at the time. Cat really wanted to go to the carnival with Jade but Jade didn't want to go cause she thought carnivals were stupid. Somehow Cat got Jade to agree into going with her, and to Jades surprise, she wound up having a pretty great time. Of course that's only cause it was with Cat. If anyone else had tried to force her into going she would have ripped off their arm and beat them with it.

Cat was remembering that time and smiling to herself when she finally came back to reality. "I hope Jade didn't get the wrong idea! She seemed kind of bothered by my statement." Cat solemnly says to herself. "I mean, yeah I did mean an actual date, but I didn't want to freak her out or anything!" Cat exclaims out loud. "I just want a date with Jade so bad!" Cat yells as she squeezes her tiger even tighter. "Why won't Jade just kiss me?" Cat says sadly to herself. "Only once. Even if it were only once, that'd be okay. I'd cherish that memory for the rest of my life." Cat tells herself. "I wander if Jade even likes me? Maybe there's something wrong with me?" Cat says as she begins to quietly cry. Cat keeps convincing herself that something's wrong with her and that there'd be no way Jade could ever like her. She keeps bagging on herself and ends up going into full on sobbing as she clutches the tiger tightly. Cat convinces herself that Jade must not like her and that something is wrong with her and that she's a fool for ever thinking Jade could like her back, crying herself to sleep, never letting the green tiger go.

Jade on the other hand is angry at her mixed feelings and decides to take her anger out on her reinforced steel punching cylinder in the corner of her room. Yes that's right, a reinforced steel cylinder, completely covered in dents. Jade had it specially made to be able to handle even some of her stronger punches for when she gets really upset and needs to hit something. Though she prefers blood, and the feeling of someones skull cracking, or being completely crushed beneath her. So yeah. Jade has a lot of problems. However her anger issues aren't nearly as bad as they use to be before Cat. She used to brutally murder anyone who so much as looked at her wrong. She's made a lot of progress since then. All thanks to Cat.

Cat. It always comes back to her. Jade can't stop thinking of Cat. The way she looks. The way she acts. The way she talks. The way she smells. The way she tastes-wai-what? Was Jade just thinking of "TASTING" Cat? And not the blood sucking Vampire way! No! The tongue over body way! Jade began vigorously shaking her head pacing even more and more. "How will I ever manage to go on an actual date with Cat?" She yells to herself. "I can't even keep my thoughts straight!" Jade groans angrily at all of this. "Who knows what I might do to Cat on our date?" Jade was beginning to lose it. She has no clue what to do about any of this, and it's killing her. Eating away at her from the inside out.

She begins pounding her steel punch cylinder angrily, non-stop. She punches at Vampire speed, which is really fucking fast. She keeps this up for around twenty minutes. "Cat…" Jade quietly says to herself as she allows herself to drop to the floor, her back against the wall. "How is it you do this to me? You always do this to me…" Jade says as a tear escapes her eye. Her knees are against her chest, her head resting in between them. "If only I could kiss her…" Jade says sadly. "What I'd give just to kiss her." Jade stairs at the floor beneath her. "One time. One kiss. That's all I'd need. If I could just kiss her one time, then I'd cherish that memory forever." Jade solemnly says as more tears begin to drop. Jade goes to her bed and pulls out a pink kitty cat stuffed toy Cat had gotten her. She usually hides it from embarrassment, but on special occasions she brings it out. It smells like Cat and everything about it, screams Cat. Jade loves this stuffed toy more than any other object in the world. She presses it to her chest and squeezes it gently at first, as she quietly cries.

After a while she begins going into full on sobbing as she thinks of how Cat makes her feel, tightly squeezing the pink cat. Cat makes Jade feel so much and at one time. She doesn't understand how Cat makes her feel so much. Things she would have and never should have felt. It's killing Jade. Jade ends up crying herself to sleep at the thought of how Cat makes her feel, never letting the pink cat go.

**A/N: Yes Jade has feelings. Other than Rage. Unbelievable, right? I know it's uncharacteristic for Jade to cry this much, but I really want to show just how much Cat affects her. I really wanted to have Jade kill Hailey and Tara, because that's just how annoying they are, but then there'd be no point to the whole Cat and Jade and later Tori singing thing. Which is a huge step considering how much Jade hates Tori. The fact that she'd go to her for help. I know I haven't really gotten much into the other characters powers much, but I promise as the story progresses, you'll discover what each character can do. To answer Kit-the-Kitty's questions, keep reading and you'll eventually find out what she is, but it may be a while to get to that. And I came up with that song when I was writing one of the previous chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7: A date with Destiny

_**Jaded Ways**_

Chapter 7

**A/N: so I've come up with an overall plotline and I have to say, this story is going to get very interesting later on. This story is going to be rather long I believe. Also, please note that this is my first romance story I've ever written so forgive me if it's not all that great. **

After last night's events Jade wakes up with a raging headache. "Aww, fuck." She puts one hand to her forehead, as she walks over to a cabinet in her room, opening it and pulling out a glass and places it on a counter below the cabinet. She opens a drawer inside the counter top and pulls out a container of blood tablets placing it on the counter. Jade walks into her bathroom connected to her room, and fills the glass with water before coming back into the room and dropping a blood tablet into the glass. After it's completely dissolved she drinks it, feeling her headache subside.

Jades room is a typical rectangular room. When you walk into her room, the door leading to her hallway outside her room is in one corner of her room. When you first walk in, you can see her bed and window directly across from you alongside the opposite wall.

Jades room is very dark, as she has very dark, thick, black curtains that block out the sun. Jades walls are painted a dark shade of red, and her carpets are black. In one corner of her room, near her window, she has a large king sized bed, with large comfy red and black covers, bed spread, and pillows. Next to her bed sits a small bedside table with a lamp and a remote that controls both the lighting, and the air conditioning of the entire room. In the corner across from her bed sits a large dresser. In between the bed and dresser is a large TV with your typical setup and a large couch a few feet away with a coffee table between the couch and the TV. Next to the dresser is a door which leads to a large walk in closet, and a few feet away from the door alongside the wall is another door which leads into her bathroom. In between the doors sits Seymour's bat cage.

Not far from there is a decent sized desk with a laptop resting on it, a lamp, some books, and some CD's. The large steel punching cylinder is just a few feet away from there in the corner. The countertop with drawers and a cabinet attached to the wall not much higher are a few feet away from the steel punching cylinder, but on the connecting wall as the steel punching cylinder is in the corner. There are many shelves throughout her room with odd little things on them. As well as a huge bookshelf with many books and layers of small shelves with hundreds of CD's in them. Between her bed and her door, there is a stereo system hooked up with a large subwoofer and she has small speakers all along the top of her room, connecting to her ceiling. Due to her room being soundproof, she can play her music as loud as she wants. She has various instruments, mostly various guitars on stands against the walls wherever there's room.

Jade is a total mess right now. And she's angry about crying last night. 'Ugh! What was I thinking? It's not that big of a deal. I'll just go with Cat to the mall and have a good time. There's no reason to get upset over all this.' Jade reasons to herself. Jade goes into her closet and picks out an outfit, placing it on her bed as she walks into her bathroom to shower and get ready. After taking a refreshing hot shower Jade walks into her room and dries herself off as she looks at her phone. 'Hmm. 9 A.M. Why haven't I been able to sleep in lately? I've been getting up way too early.' Jade thinks to herself as she gets dressed. After getting dressed and making sure her hair is completely dried she begins to put on her makeup, taking her time doing so.

After finishing getting ready she decides to go to Cats house. Knowing Cat's still asleep, Jade takes out her key to Cat's house and lets herself in. Yeah Jade has a key to Cat's house. She's over there a lot. She silently goes into Cat's room and sees Cat quietly sleeping, tightly hugging the tiger Jade won her. Jade can tell Cat was crying last night as she can see the running makeup on Cat's face. 'Why was Cat crying last night?' Jade wanders to herself. As she watches Cat sleep, she see's Cat's expression change and hear her grunting quietly muttering something. Cat's having a nightmare. Curious to what Cat's dreaming about she decides to take a little look.

*Cat's dream*

Cat is sitting in her house alone, silently crying while staring at four pictures lying on the floor before her. If you look closely, you can see a picture of Cat's mom, her dad, and her brother. Cat picks up the last picture and stares at it, crying harder. It's a picture of Jade. "Why did you leave me, Jade?" Cat quietly says in a broken voice. Earlier in the dream, Cat had stood in her home watching each person she cared most about leaving out the door to forever disappear, as she could only stand there watching, helplessly. Now Cat was hugging Jades picture, while sobbing loudly.

"I love you…Why did you have to leave me? Do you not love me?" Cat continues to say in between sobs, with her broken voice. Jade is heartbroken at seeing this before her. Cat was having a nightmare where everyone she loves leaves her, including Jade. "Cat…" Jade gently says as she slowly walks towards her crying friend. This only makes Cat sob even more. "You're so cruel! Making me hear Jades voice when she's gone!" Cat continues to sob as Jade gets closer, now only a few feet away.

"Cat, you're not hearing voices. It's me. It's Jade. Turn around." Jade says taking another step towards Cat her arms slowly reaching out for her. "Nice try! I'm not falling for that again! Jade left me! And she's never coming back! Just leave me alone already!" Cat shrieks, clearly in a lot of pain. "Cat, I'm not going anywhere!" Jade says as she leaps towards Cat and wraps her arms around her. Cat looks up in surprise. "This warmth. I recognize it." Cat says, a bit of light coming back to her. "J-Jade?" Cat reluctantly says. "Yes, Cat. It's me. It's Jade. I'm here for you. I will always be here for you. I'm never going to let you go." Jade says as she squeezes Cat. At this Cat tentatively turns around in Jades grasp. She looks up to see Jades face, looking into her eyes. A single teardrop leaves Jade's eye as she says "I will never ever leave you, Cat. I will always be here for you. No matter what." Cat smiles as she looks up at Jade.

Jade is plunged out of Cat's dream and falls back to reality. Cat begins to stir, before waking up. Cat opens her heavy eyes, moving her balled up fists to rub them awake. She looks up to see Jade standing before her, a single tear escaping her eye. "J-Jade? Is that you?" Cat says wearily. "Yeah Cat. It's me." Jade says in a calm reassuring way. "What are you doing here?" Cat asks as she begins to sit up in her bed. "And, are you crying? Jade why are you crying?" Cat says as her eyes begin to fully open at the sight of a tear on Jade's face. Jade slowly and gently walks over to Cat and softly says to her "Because you're just so beautiful." As she takes Cats cheek in her hand and kisses Cat on the forehead. Cat's eyes widen, and her cheeks turn crimson.

"W-Wh-What was that for?" Cat stutters. "Nothing. I just felt like it." Jade says as she stands back up and smiles down at Cat's embarrassed face. Cat is looking away from Jade as she blushes. Jade can't help but notice Cat is wearing her night gown, that her grandmother made her. 'Her grandmothers nightgown? The tiger I won her? The crying? The Dream? What is going on? Is Cat really that worried about losing me?' Jade thinks to herself.

Cat hadn't noticed before, but now that she really looks at Jade, her eyes widen at what Jade is wearing. Jade is wearing some very sexy, revealing clothing, and Cat can't help but stare. Jade is wearing all black, with a bit of red here and there. She has on a short black leather skirt, black fishnet stockings, black leather thigh high boots, a black, red trimmed blouse, which shows cleavage, and a black leather Jacket. Her makeup and hair are done special. Her makeup is dark as usual, but she has a light shade of red colored lips. And instead of her usual highlight colors, today she has the same colored hair Cat has in her highlights. She's carrying a small leather purse on her shoulder and she has red colored nails. She has a ruby ring on one hand and some black and red bracelets on each wrist. Around her neck, is a black leather necklace that comes down just beneath the throat in a v-shape with a large ruby embezzled in the center.

Jade smirks as she sees Cat gawk at her, her mouth literally hanging open. "You've got a bit of drool there." Jade says teasingly to Cat, who awakes from her Jade induced trance. She closes her mouth and wipes away the drool on her cheek. She hides her face in embarrassment. Jade continues to smirk and even laughs a bit at her reaction. "Don't worry, Cat. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Jade says in an alluring way as she bends down a bit to meet Cat at eye level. Cat looks at Jade, but when she sees how she's standing her gaze shifts from Jades eyes. No longer looking at Jade's face, Cat lowers her gaze to stare directly down Jades blouse.

Jade leans into Cat getting closer and closer to Cat's face. Just as their lips are about to meet, Cat gulps and Jade shifts so as to just barely miss her face, gently grazing Cats cheek, causing a shiver to travel down Cats spine. Jades lips stop when their to Cat's ear. Jade seductively whispers into Cat's ear "Don't worry, Cat. I won't bite," Cat's eyes begin to widen. Jade begins to back away before reapplying her lips near Cat's ear and saying "Hard." At this Cat gulps again. Her face is redder than her hair at this point as Cat begins to freeze, slowly falling on her back.

Jade smirks deviously, before she begins to chuckle at Cat's reaction. "Alright. Enough teasing. It's time to get up and get ready, Cat." Jade says while taking a hold of one of Cats arms and gently dragging her up. "Come on." Jade says to Cat. "If you get up I'll take you to get ice cream." Jade says in a sweet tone. At this Cat immediately snaps out of her trance. She turns her head before looking up to Jade. "Jade! That was so mean of you!" Cat says as she swats Jade on the arm. Jade just laughs and says "Sorry, Cat. I just couldn't resist. With the way you were gawking at me and all." Jade says in a playful tone. "I was not gawking!" Cat shouts in a high pitched voice. "Of course you weren't Cat." Jade says sarcastically, playfully rolling her eyes. "I wasn't!" Cat shouts again, in her high pitched tone. Jade just giggles at her. "Alright, Cat. It's time to get ready. We have a big day ahead of us." Jade says in a Jade-level happy voice.

"We do?" Cat asks looking puzzled. "Yeah, we do. We're going to the mall, remember?" Jade asks. "Oh. Oh yeah!" Cat cheers happily, finally remembering. Even though Cat spent all night convincing herself Jade doesn't like her, it's as if all of that just disappears now that Jade is with her. All her worries just go away, as if they don't even exist. There are only rare occasions that they manage to find their way back. Of course Cat isn't the only one to feel this way. Jade also forgets all worries when around Cat. When she's with Cat, things just don't seem so bad. And all the problems of the world just seem to fade away. Which Jade both really loves, and hates.

Jade finally manages to get Cat out of bed and convinces her to go take a shower and get ready. As Cat's getting ready, Jade decides to go downstairs and make them a light breakfast. Cat takes a quick five-minute shower and dries herself off. She goes through her clothes trying to find the perfect outfit to wear. She eventually decides to wear a tight v-neck shirt, which shows her bellybutton, and short frilly skirt, with a light pink Jacket. If Jade was going to play dirty, then so was Cat. Two could play at that game, Cat decided. Everything Cat's wearing is colorful and girly, which would normally make Jade physically sick on any other person, but on Cat, Jade actually liked it. Though Jade likes anything Cat wears. She decided to put a large red bow in her hair, and wear a necklace Jade had got her years ago. It was a plain silver necklace with one half of a heart at the end. Jade had one as well, but didn't ever wear it visibly. But Cat knew that Jade ALWAYS had it on her somewhere.

After finishing getting ready, Cat goes downstairs where Jade has out some fruit, yogurt, bread, and water for them to eat as a light meal. After eating their food, they leave the house and get into Jades car. They listened to one of Jades many CD's she has in her car as they drive to the mall. It doesn't take them long to get to the mall, as they drive into the parking lot and park the car. As it is Sunday morning there aren't many people at the mall right now, so finding a parking spot was no problem.

As the two get out of the car and walk towards the mall entrance, Jade sees an acorn on the cement. As they walk towards it, Jade lightly kicks it causing it to soar through the air landing on the windshield of a car close to one hundred feet away, then rolling down and landing on the hood of the car. Jade smirks to herself as they continue walking, all the while Cat is going on about this one time her and her brother went to the mall, and how he assaulted a security guard, thinking it was the clown who shot him, and also their cousin. Of course it wasn't and they were kicked out of the mall.

"Your brother assaulted a mall cop?" Jade asked amused. "Yeah, he thought it was our cousin Jessie." Cat says. "The one who shot your brother?" Jade questions. "Yep. He thought it was him, and he wanted revenge so he beat him with a big bread stick. One of those big, hard, loafs." Cat explains to Jade using hand gestures to make it easier. "The guy used a taser on my brother. It hit him right in the nether regions. He's okay now." Cat says in her usual happy tone. "Whoa. Ouch. That sounds painful." Jade says to Cat as they enter the mall.

After entering the mall, the two roam around aimlessly checking out all kinds of stores. After a while they go by the food court to get some smoothies. After getting their smoothies Cat happily drinks hers and says "Yay! I love smoothies!" which causes Jade to smile at her, and how she seems to love just about everything.

The two pass a store which catches Jades attention. "Let's go in there Cat." Jade says while pointing towards 'Hottopic'. Cat shakes her head and says "No. That place creeps me out. It's too scary in there." Cat says while looking away with a scared expression on her face. Jade just stares at her dumbfounded. "Cat. It's not scary." Jade says in a serious tone. "Uh-Huh!" Cat pleads. Jade puts a hand to her forehead as she speaks "Cat, you've seen me when I turn into a vampire and rip people to shreds." Jade says, confused at Cat's way of thinking. "Well yeah, but they were trying to hurt us, and you were just protecting us." Cat explains, not seeing Jade's point. By now, Jade has a full on headache. She sighs, then lowers her hand and looks Cat straight in the eye, with a serious and confident expression. "Cat, there's nothing to fear. I will always be here to protect you. Just trust me. Alright?" Jade says as she puts out her hand for Cat to take hold of. Cat's a bit reluctant at first, but seeing that look in Jades eye, always makes her feel safe. "Alright, Jade. I trust you." Cat says as she takes Jades hand.

After about twenty minutes the two exit the store smiling and laughing completely forgetting Cats earlier fear. They're still holding hands as they walk further into the mall. "Ooh! Jade, look!" Cat says happily, jumping up and down, while pointing to a near bye shop. Jade shakes her head. "No way. We are not going in there." Jade says sternly. Cat frowns and says "But Jade, I really wanna go in there!" whining to Jade. "Well too bad. There's no way in hell I am ever going into that store." Jade says, letting go of Cat's hand and crossing her arms over her chest. "But you promised! You said that as long as I went to any stores you wanted to go to I could go to any I wanted to go to!" Cat whines. Jade is desperate not to go, so she does what comes natural. She lies. "I don't know what you're talking about, Cat. I never said anything of the sort." Jade says, looking away from Cat. "Yes you do! You did say that! I remember! Why are you lying to me?" Cat whines, yelling at Jade with a sad look on her face. "I even went to that store for you! So you have to!" Cat persists. As Cat loudly pleads, throwing a Cat tantrum, people begin to stare. "What are you talking about? You ended up loving that store! You even bought a bracelet. See?" Jade grabs Cats wrist, pulling back her jacket sleeve and showing Cat the bracelet she bought. It's a bracelet with Gir, from invader Zim on it. "What? I like Gir! He's so cute and funny!" Cat defends.

"Cat, I'm not going into that store, that's final." Jade says sternly, looking Cat in the eye. Which is a big mistake on her part. "But, JADE. I wanna go!" Cat begins giving her the puppy dog pout. 'Damnit! Not the fucking puppy dog pout!' Jade mentally swears. "No." Jade says, not giving in, even if it kills her. "JAAAAAADDDDDEEEEEE!" Cat whines, giving the most adorable pleading face possible. "Fuck!" Jade slams her foot on the ground, swinging her arms downward for emphasis. "Fine." Jade mutters, looking away from Cat, giving in. "Yay!" Cat shrieks and hugs Jade. "You're the best, Jade!" Cat happily exclaims as she takes Jades hand and drags her into "Build a Bear". Much to Jades dismay. Jade grumpily follows Cat into the depths of despair. Jade may not make it out alive.

Cat happily runs around looking at all sorts of stuff like a hyper little kid without a parent to stop them. Jade just stands there looking around in disgust. Being in this place really makes Jade want to set herself on fire. And this place while she's at it. Cat comes bouncing, yes bouncing to Jade. She grabs Jades hand and drags her with her to the area where you pick out the animal skin. "So I was thinking that we could both make each other a bear!" Cat happily says to Jade, who just stairs at her with both shock and disgust. She actually expects Jade to touch these things? Who does she think she is? Oh, right. She's Cat. Damnit, Cat! "You want me to MAKE one?" Jade says in pure disgust. Cat being too happy says "Yeah!" in her oblivious tone.

'.GOD!' Jade thinks to herself. 'I'm standing here in fucking Build a Bear, actually about to make a fucking bear!' Jade thinks to herself. After a while, and much cursing, Jade decides the sooner she's done the sooner she can leave this nightmarish hell hole. Jade looks around and ends up picking a purple panther, and a Dracula themed outfit. There really wasn't much else she could go with. Cat dragged her to the hearts. You know those ones you can record messages in. "Just say whatever you want to. Like, 'Hey Cat, I think you're pretty.'" Cat says in a guy's voice. Jade raises an eyebrow at this. "So I sound like a guy now, do I?" Jade says annoyed. "No! Of course not! Silly!" Cat says, playfully hitting Jade on the arm. Jade's eye twitches. "Then why'd you use a guy's voice?" Jade asks, ticked off by this situation. "Because…" Cat shifts her gaze embarrassed. "Usually I'd be on a date with a guy, so I usually use a guy's voice for that sort of thing, but I'm on a date with you." Cat says quietly, biting her lip and swaying in place, with both her hands in front of her. Jade is baffled by this. Cat is confusing. "Then why not just use my voice instead?" Jade says, clearly not understanding Cat's logic here.

"Because, no one can imitate Jade West! There's only one you! No one could ever imitate you!" Cat defends as she looks at Jade in amazement. Jade while flattered, is still confused by Cat's logic, but decides to just let it go. "Ok. Let's record our messages now." Jade says. "KK!" Cat happily agrees. They both go to separate areas so their messages will be a surprise and record what they want to say. After their bears are done they exchange them, and agree to not listen to them until they're apart. "I'm gonna listen to mine as soon as I get home!" Cat happily cheers, as they exit the shop.

They end up eating lunch at the food court, before finally leaving the mall. They found a lot of great stuff while they were there. They even went to an arcade and played some old style arcade games. Jade let Cat win most of them. Jade's favorite one, was the motorcycle racing one, cause her and Cat rode that one together. Cat sat up front and Jade sat behind her controlling the movement. They also did dance dance revolution at its highest difficulty impressing everyone with their awesome dance moves, and their perfect synchronization.

After leaving the mall, Jade decided to take Cat baby golfing, as Cat loved it. Cat is extremely good at baby golf. She's like an expert. The best damn baby golfer in the whole world. She got a hole in one every single time, getting a perfect score. Jade was always impressed with Cat's baby golfing skills.

After playing Baby golf, Jade took Cat to get ice cream. They stopped by an ice cream shop near a beach and bought two ice cream cones. They took their ice cream cones and began walking along the beach, hand in hand. The sun was beginning to set and they sat down, eating their ice cream, listening to the sound of crashing waves and watching the sun set before them. This was the perfect day. Nothing is going to ruin it. They sit there in silence finishing their frozen treats as the sun sets.

"Have you ever seen a more beautiful sight?" Cat asks as she stares at the setting sun. Jade looks at Cat and sweetly says "Yes, I have." Jade smiles sweetly at Cat who looks at her, confused at first. "Really? What?" Cat asks innocently. "You." Jade says with complete sincerity. Cat can't help but smile a huge smile and blush at Jades sappy, cliché statement. Cat knows how much Jade hates saps, and clichés. So this means a lot to her, for Jade to actually be sappy and use a cliché.

The two stare into each other's eyes, the world around them disappearing. They slowly lean towards one another, their lips but mere centimeters apart. They both close their eyes as they are about to close the distance. Unfortunately, things just aren't that easy. "Hey! Have either of you seen my dog?" Some idiot guy comes up running towards them, interrupting them.

Fire erupts in Jades eyes as she is about to rip this guys throat out. Just as Jade was about to get up to kill this guy, Cat grabs her arm, and looks deep into Jade's eyes. Seeing the look in Cat's eyes is all it takes to calm Jade down. "No sorry." Cat says sweetly as the guy says "Aww man!" and runs off.

"Stupid Bastard!" Jade mutters to herself, the mood now gone. Cat didn't hear her but it's not like she needed to as she knows how Jade feels. "Idiot." Cat says under her breath, which Jade hears and smiles to.

Cat ends up eating too much of her ice cream at once and this is what happens. "Brain freeze!" Cat yells while clutching her head. "Here maybe this'll make it better." After saying this, Jade proceeds to kiss Cat on the forehead. This causes Cats head to catch on fire. "Better?" Jade asks. "Much. Thank you Jade." Cat says innocently. "No problem Cat."

After finishing their ice cream, Jade takes Cat home. It doesn't take long for them to arrive at Cat's house. When they arrive, they sit quietly for a minute in Cat's driveway. "Thank you so much for today Jade! It was perfect! The best day ever!" Cat says in the sweetest voice. "You're welcome Cat." Jade says with a smile and a truly sincere tone.

"But it's not the best day ever, yet." Jade says slyly. "What do you mean?" Cat says with a truly confused look on her face. Without saying another word, Jade slowly leans towards Cat. Cat knows what's about to come. Her heart is pounding so hard she swears it's going to pop right out of her chest at any moment. Cat closes her eyes and leans in to Jade. Jade fills the gap, softly pressing her lips against Cat's. The two meld together in perfect harmony. Words cannot describe what these two are feeling right now. It's truly divine. 'Tastes like watermelon, cotton candy, and sugary sweetness.' Jade thinks to herself. 'MMmm coffee.' Cat thinks to herself as they kiss. The kiss only lasts for like ten to fifteen seconds, but it feels like an eternity. Like time has stopped in this exact moment so as if to let them enjoy one another forever. It feels as though sparks are shooting out all over the place as their lips connect. Wait, those are sparks. Holy shit, there are actual sparks flying all around them. What the? Where the? What is going on here?

There's a gentle popping sound as the two separate. They slowly open their eyes and stare deep into the others soul. Smiles erupt on both of their faces, as they stare into each other. For a brief moment, they were truly one. The sparks emanating from them kissing disappears the second their lips separate.

"Thank you." Cat says in a dreamy voice. "You're welcome, Cat." Jade says with true happiness radiating from her. Cat has the largest, goofiest, yet most beautiful smile on her face, and so does Jade. This has got to be the most real smile Jade has ever formed. The only time Jade has ever felt truly happy.

Cat gets out of the Car and goes inside her home waving goodbye to Jade. Jade reciprocates her wave as she just sits there, enchanted by Cat's beauty. Jade has never felt true happiness until she met Cat. Fuck everything! Jade is going to be with Cat! She's not going to let her fear control her anymore! Cat will be hers forever!

Astounding. Truly astounding. There were actual sparks being created from them simply kissing. I don't know about you, but I find that truly astounding. I've never seen anything like it. There is definitely something special about these two. That's for sure.

When Cat gets inside her house, she goes straight to her room, closes the door, and leans back on it, sighing in relief. "That was amazing." She says to herself, with a huge grin plastered on her face. Cat giggles like a giddy child, squealing as she runs to her bed, drops her bags on the floor next to the bed and plows herself onto the bed. Cat rolls around on her covers ecstatically, her smile never leaving as she continues to go on happily like this for quite awhile.

Jade sits and listens as Cat happily rolls around on her bed. "Well, guess it's about time I leave." Jade says with a smile as she leaves Cat's house and drives home. When Jade gets home she goes straight to her room, closes the door, walks over to her bed and drops her bags onto of her sheets. Jade sighs happily as she walks over to her counter and prepares another drink. Below the drawer is a small mini fridge, which Jade opens and pulls out a one ounce container of blood. "Well, seeing as how this is a special occasion, I think it's only fitting, that I would drink real blood." She pours the blood into a glass, and holds the glass in her hand. As she holds it, the blood begins to heat up until it's at the perfect temperature. "Man, I love blood magic." Jade says happily to herself as she drinks from the glass. Yes, blood magic, that's what it's called when a vampire has the ability to manipulate and control any and all blood however they see fit. There has only been one other to posses this ability out of all vampires to exist. But that's a story for another time.

After Jade finishes her drink she goes over to her bed and sits down. She takes the box from the Build a Bear workshop and opens it. She pulls out Cats creation. It's a pink kitty cat similar to the one Cat gave Jade, except it's a build a bear cat. The cat is wearing a frilly red skirt, and colorful top. It's very simple, very Cat. Jade smiles as she looks down on it. She sniffs the stuffed toy and can still smell Cat on it from when she hugged it before putting it in the box. Cat always feels the need to hug things before giving them to Jade. Jade doesn't mind, since she can smell Cat on whatever Cat gives her.

Jade gently squeezes the toy to hear Cats message. As she does so, that sweet loving voice she'd recognize anywhere comes out. "Jade I want this message to mean something. So I'm going to speak directly from my heart." Cat takes in a loud breath before continuing "Jade. I don't care what anyone else thinks about you. I know who you are and I love everything about you. I wouldn't change a thing. I love how strong and confident you are. I also love how sweet and caring you are, and how you only show that side to me. You make me feel like I could fly." Cat giggles before continuing. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Jade. I don't even want to think about a world without you in it. You're the only one who understands me and truly loves me for who I am. And I wouldn't give that up for anything. And I don't ever want to lose you. You complete me, Jade. I love you. And I always will." Cat says happily as she makes a kissing sound into the recording. "Muah."

Jade smiles to herself. "Aww, Cat." Jade quietly says as she hugs the mini-Cat. Jade whispers "I will always love you too, Cat. Always." Jade changes into her PJ's and gets into bed, snuggling both the pink cats, Cat has given her. Around her neck, lies the other half of the heart necklace. Jade happily falls asleep, thinking about Cat. Whom she happily dreams about.

After burning off TONS of energy, Cat finally sits up on her bed and pulls her bags out. After rifling through them, she finally gets to the Build a Bear workshop container and pulls it onto her bed before opening it. She pulls out Jades creation and smiles while holding it up in the air. Jade made Cat a dark purple panther with a Dracula, themed outfit and fake fangs, to make it look like a vampire kitty. The outfit is black and red like you'd expect. Cat tightly hugs the toy and listens to Jades message.

Jades voice comes out hard and stern at first, before becoming soft and gentle, something she only does for Cat. "Cat. I want you to know, that when times get tough I'll always be there for you. I will ALWAYS protect you. Even though you don't need it. Even though you don't see it, you are the strongest person that I've ever known. And I truly admire that about you." Jade's voice goes from admiring to sincere and comforting. "Whenever you get sad or lonely and I can't physically be there for you, I want you to hold this doll tight and pretend it's me. Listen to my words and allow me to comfort you anyway I can."

Jade stops to take in a breath before gently singing "You know, the sun stops shining, when you start crying. And all the children of the world get sad, when you get mad. The world stops spinning when you stop grinning. And the world turns to bad. The only way to fix it is when you get happy, which makes me sappy. When you start laughing, the world turns to good again. The sun will rise and the world will spin, and the children will laugh again." Jade gently sings to Cat making Cat smile, a single tear drop escaping her eye. Jade continues "I will always be there for you. One way, or another." Jade pauses. Cat quietly asks "Promise?" and the recording continues as if Jade knew Cat would ask. "Promise." Cat smiles before Jade finishes her message. "I love you Cat. And I always will."

At this Cat begins crying tears of Joy as she hugs both the new mini-Jade doll and the green tiger doll as she lies on her bed. Cat falls asleep thinking of Jade, and listening to Jades message over and over again. Cat happily dreams of Jade all throughout the night. Her half of the heart necklace still around her neck.

**A/N: So that's it for this chapter. I like this chapter. However even though their relationship shall continue to progress, things are going to get serious soon. Thank you to all of you that review. I really appreciate each and every one of your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8: Preparing for Yerba and War

_**Jaded Ways**_

Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm going to do a cover of the gangs' trip to Yerba in the next chapter. This chapter will be leading right up to the trip. Things are going to get pretty serious soon. A war is on its way. Let's just hope they're prepared for what's coming.**

It's now Monday morning. The day after Jade and Cat's date. Jade wakes up in a pretty good mood. She stretches her body as she gets up and walks over to her counter to prepare herself a glass of blood tablet water. She takes her time drinking, as she gets ready for the day ahead. After finishing getting ready, she drives over to Cats house to drive her to school, like she does every day.

Cat is lying in her bed, a content smile upon her face. As the sun shines through her curtains and into her room, it lands warmly on her face. The image of a sleeping angel. Cat begins to stir, as she slowly opens her eyes, yawning as she begins to sit up, rubbing her eyes. Cat stretches her arms and legs as she sits up, releasing an adorable squeaking noise. The memories of yesterday flood her mind, causing her to leap off her bed in sheer joy, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Jade kissed me!" She happily shrieks. She begins dancing and entering a fit of giggles at the thought.

As she calms down a bit she realizes that she has to get ready for school. "I can't wait to see Jade today!" Cat happily exclaims as she runs into her bathroom to quickly get ready. Cat is so happy; she is practically radiating pure joy. Even the most depressing person in the world couldn't help but be effected by Cat's massive happiness flowing out of her. She's the sun, happily sharing her sunshine with the entire world, illuminating all the dark corners of the world around her. Cat is so happy that she sings and dances all throughout getting ready. This includes; showering, brushing her teeth, getting dressed, and finally walking downstairs.

Cat happily and obliviously dances downstairs, not noticing Jade standing in the kitchen, smiling at her as she watches her. "Someone's in a good mood." Jade says, startling Cat. Cat abruptly looks at Jade in shock. "Jade! You're here!" Cat says out of shock and utter joy. "Yeah, I'm here." Jade smiles as Cat runs to her and tackles her waist in a hug. Jade returns Cats hug standing her up on her feet. As Cat stands up properly, she looks up at Jade and stares into her emerald green eyes. Jade slowly leans down and connects their lips. Cat smiles, as she kisses Jade back.

Smelling food, Cat reluctantly backs out of the kiss as the smell gets her attention. "You made us breakfast?" Cat says happily. "Of course." Jade simply states. "Speaking of which, we should really eat. We don't want to be late. I'd rather Sikowitz not throw a ball at you again. Next time I might not be so forgiving." Jade says with an evil smirk on her face, which makes Cat giggle. "Jade you can't hurt Sikowitz." Cat says as she playfully smacks Jades stomach. "It won't be a matter of can or can't. If he tries that again, he'll be sorry." Jade says as she leads them to the dining table, pulling Cat's Chair out. The two sit and enjoy their meal as they laugh and talk about random topics.

After finishing their food, Jade drives them to school. Luckily they get there a bit early this time, so the two decide to go find the others and hang out before school starts. As Jade has decided to embrace her feelings for Cat, while still being cautious about losing control, she puts an arm around Cats waist and pulls her closer to her. Cat is surprised by this and asks "Jade? Why'd you put your arm around my waist?" while looking up at Jade as they walk through the parking lot. "Because you're mine and I'm going to hold you however I want to. Unless you have a problem with that?" Jade asks as she looks down at Cat. Cat shakes her head and smiles up at Jade. "Nope!" Cat says happily as she leans closer into Jade and snuggles her head on Jades shoulder, wrapping her arms around Jades waist as they walk into the school.

The two enter the school, attached by the hip, Jade holding Cat around the waist with her right arm, as she holds a cup of coffee in her left hand. Cat is on Jades right and is wrapping both arms around Jades waist, leaning close as they walk. They find Back, Andre, and Tori sitting on the steps near their lockers; their usual hang out spot, and walk over to them. The three are talking about something stupid and pointless, Jade decides as they approach.

"Well, what do we have here?" Andre says in his usual happy tone. "Yeah, what's going on?" Beck asks with a suspicious look at Jade. Tori looks at them suspiciously as well as she says "Yeah. What IS going on? You two are much closer than usual." Jade just sighs in annoyance. "Why, I'm Tori Vega, and I feel the need to get into everybody else's business even when it doesn't have anything to do with me!" Jade mockingly says in her 'Tori' voice. Tori glares at her as she yells "I don't talk like that!" Jade just gives her a look as she redirects her attention towards Beck and Andre, completely ignoring the annoying Vega.

"Seriously Jade, what's up?" Beck says, in a serious manner. Jade just nonchalantly sips her coffee as she ignores him. Cat looks confused as she looks from the group to Jade. She looks at the group with a big smile and happily states "We're dating! Duh!" as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. The group just looks at her with a 'Huh?' expression. Tori's mouth is hanging wide open, her eyes so wide; they're nearly popping out of her head. "WHAT?" Tori yells in utter disbelief, before going back to her earlier expression. Jade finishes sipping her coffee and says "She said we're dating. Get your ears checked, Vega." Jade says snidely at Tori as she simply looks at Andre and Beck. "Oh. And by the way. You really shouldn't keep your mouth open like that. You look even more stupid than usual." Jade says as she smirks. "I am not stupid!" Tori yells at Jade, and Jade just gives her a 'Really?' look.

"Well congratulations." Andre says in a cheery voice, in an attempt to ease the tension. "Yeah, yeah. It's not that big of a deal. Just go back to your stupid conversation from earlier." Jade says in annoyance, as she doesn't really give a damn what they think. "Right, well. We were talking about how it's going to be semester break next week. We were trying to come up with a plan for all of us to do something." Andre says, seeing Jades annoyance. "Sounds good. Tell me if you figure something out. Come on, Cat." Jade says as the two walk away. "Bye!" Cat happily waves at the group, as they walk away.

"Dating?" Tori yells, still not comprehending what Jade had just said, merely moments ago. "Apparently so." Andre says in his usual tone. Beck is a bit bothered by this, due to the last time they talked about it. He gets up and walks after them saying to Andre and Tori "I'll catch up with you guys later." Tori watches after him confused. "What's with him?" Tori questions Andre. "No idea." Andre lies. As a matter of fact, he knows exactly why Beck left. While Andre's happy for Jade and Cat, he still understands Jades apprehensions from earlier. Which makes him wandering the same thing Beck is. Just not as worriedly as Beck is.

Beck catches up to the two as they walk down the hall. "Hey wait up!" Beck calls out to them. The two turn around and Jade looks at Beck with an annoyed expression. "What?" Jade says impatiently. "Jade can I talk to you a sec?" Beck asks, a bit uneasily. Jade sighs exasperatedly. "Ugh! Fine." Jade says, clearly annoyed. "Cat, would you mind going over to your locker without me. I'll join you in a minute." Jade says sweetly to Cat. "Sure Jade." Cat says happily.

After Cat leaves, Jade goes to open her own locker. As she opens her locker and gets her books out, Beck begins to speak. "Jade, what happened to all that talk about being afraid of hurting Cat?" Beck says worriedly. Jade takes in a deep breath before saying "Beck. Don't worry about any of that. I can handle myself. I'm not an idiot. I wouldn't go out with Cat without being cautious and aware of myself. This is between me and her. So, stay out of it." Jade says in an ordering tone as she slams her locker shut, walking past Beck, towards Cat. Beck simply nods his head, while he watches her walk off. Beck sighs inwardly. 'Guess there's nothing I can do. Jade seems to know what she's doing. Best not to make her mad.' Beck decides, as an angry Jade, is something he does not want to deal with. Plus he believes in Jade one hundred percent.

Jade goes over to Cat and the two walk to Sikowitz's class as the bell rings. The class is relatively pointless to the overall plot, so I won't bore you with the details. All throughout the day, the two are inseparable. Well, except for when they have different classes that is. Other than that, they don't leave each other's sides. It takes the group a while to get used to this new development, but after a few days, things seem to get back to normal. It took Robbie the longest to deal with this, since he has a crush on Cat. But now that that's impossible, he's going to move on to his other crush, Trina Vega. I'm not really sure why he likes her, but whatever. Not like he's going to make any headway anyway.

Throughout the entire week the group tries to decide what to do for semester break next week. At some point during the week, Beck offers Jade and Cat to go with him and his aunt to Cancun. Which of course they agree to.

Later, Andre and Tori are ordering food at Festus's Grub Truck when Cat walks up to them.  
>"Hi! What's for lunch?" Cat asks them happily. Tori responds to her imitating Festus's accent, saying "Oh. He's got the spaghetti, the ravioli…" When Cat cuts her off, saying "Ravaoli?" Happily. Then Andre points at Cat imitating Festus the way Tori was, saying "You let her finish!" causing Cat to gasp and look away, saddened. Just then Jade walks their way and Cat looks up happily and rushes over to her. Cat tackles into Jades side, hugging her fiercely. "Jade!" Cat yells happily as she hugs her. "Hi Cat." Jade says while hugging Cat back. Cat stands up and the two hold onto each other as Jade speaks to Tori and Andre. "Oh, hey. I just wanted to remind you guys that Cat and I are going away to Cancun with Beck's family for semester break, and you guys have nothing fun to do." Jade says before letting go of Cat and walking off.<p>

"Bye Jade!" Cat happily yells after her, waving. "So you got nothing to do for semester break?" Festus asks in his accent. Tori responds sadly, saying "No…" trailing off while she looks into the distance with a sad look. "Come to the back of my truck." Festus says to Tori, while pointing to the back of his truck. Tori looks to the back of his truck surprised and points to her chest as if to ask, 'Me?' "He wants you to go behind his truck." Cat says innocently as Tori just stands there, while Festus is heading to the back of his truck. "I know." Tori says defeated and sadly as she backs away before turning and walking to meet Festus. Andre says to Cat "Ravaoli." And Cat starts giggling saying "Like little pasta pillows." And Andre just smiles at her.

Festus tells Tori about his home country of Yerba and how his brother runs the best Hotel in Yerba, and that if they perform there every night, for an entire week, their whole trip will be free. Tori records his brothers number in Yerba. At some point Tori tells her parents about this before she tries to convince her friends to go.

Later that evening at Tori's house. Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Rex are in Tori's kitchen. "So I called his brother as soon as I got home. And it's true. They'll pay for our plain fairs, our hotel rooms, our food, and all we have to do is one performance a night." Tori explains to the group. Cat happily says "That sounds so fun." As she leans against the counter eating a pastry. "And this island, uh…" Andre says before stopping forgetting the name. Tori says "Yerba." Andre continues "Yerba. It's a cool place?" asking Tori. "Yeah. Festus says it's kinda like Hawaii." The others nod in understanding. Tori continues. "Oh and I went to the official Yerba website and look…" Tori says as she picks up her laptop and carries it to the others, showing the website to them all. "Ooh. Look at that." Andre says in amazement. "White sand beach." Robbie also says amazed. "Computer." Cat says sweetly and innocently, while chewing her pastry. Tori takes the computer away and sets it down while saying "Ok so if your parents say it's cool, do you guys wanna do it?" everyone nods and agrees. "Awesome! Here check out some more pix of the resort." Tori says excitedly while handing the laptop to Andre.

Just then, Trina and the Vega mother storm into the house arguing, while holding mini golf clubs. When Tori asks why they're fighting, their mother explains how when Trina got upset after missing a putt she threw her golf club at her father, hitting him in the nose. Of course Trina warps it saying, "No, I just threw my golf club and dad just stood there and let it hit him."  
>After that, their father walks in with a nose that looks like a grapefruit. When the mother asks Trina to get an icepack for her father she goes upstairs saying that she has to paint her nails.<p>

Tori walks over to her dad, and her mother says "Oh your nose is throbbing." Tori squeezes it and says "Ooh. It is throbbing." He says "Thank you honey." Taking her cold drink and putting the glass up against his nose. When her mother asks if she talked to her friends about Yerba, Tori says "Yeah, I think we're all going." Her parents then tell her that she has to take Trina, no matter how much Tori tries to say no. They even offer to buy her any car she wants and tell her that she doesn't have to even bring her back.

Robbie walks over and says that his mom said he and Rex could go, but there had to be an adult chaperone. Tori says to him "I thought your mom moved out." Robbie says defensively "She's giving me one more chance." Tori's parents reinforce this even when Tori says she doesn't need one since she's sixteen.

The next Day at school, in Sikowitz's classroom. Tori is asking Sikowitz to chaperone, while he picks up books around the room. They are the only two in here. At the mention of Yerba Sikowitz says he once spent two weeks there when he was twenty three, but when Tori asks him about it he says he doesn't remember anything about that trip. When she asks again if he'll chaperone after he forgets what they were talking about, he finally agrees. Sikowitz asks her who all will be going and Tori starts listing people "Me, Andre, Robbie, Rex…"

While listing people Beck drags Jade into the room, Jade saying "No! I don't wanna ask her!" He releases Jade and says "Fine. We'll both ask her." When they are both standing in the room, Tori and Sikowitz walk over to them, curious about what they're doing. "What's going on?" Tori asks as she walks over to them. "My aunt says we can't go to Cancun." Beck explains with clear regret. Tori says "Aww! How come?" Only really feeling bad for Beck. "She found out I was bringing Jade." Beck explains. "Haa!" Sikowitz says laughing as he sits on the steps to his mini stage in his room.

"She was fine with Cat coming, but not Jade." Jade is clearly grumpy, as she has her arms crossed over her chest. "So I hear some of you guys are going to Yerba." Beck says, and at this Tori starts smiling triumphantly and says "Yes. Yes we are. Would you like to come to Yerba with us Beck?" Beck smiles and says "Oh, that'd be great. Thanks." Tori smiles going "Hmph." In acknowledgement. They both look at Jade and Tori says all cockily and acting all high and mighty "Jade. Do you have a question for me?" Jade irritated at being forced to ask Vega, of all people for something ducks her head down towards her left shoulder, quietly asking "Can I come to Yerba?" before looking back up to Tori, who crosses her arms and looks like she's really trying to decide. Tori then looks at Jade and says "Maybe. But first…You gotta give me a Huuuuggggg."

Tori opens her arms out and shakes her body all suggestively and says "Come one." Jade says "No." and they go back and forth like that until Jade finally gets tired of this and consents. 'Oh. I'll give you a hug all right!' She thinks as she hugs Tori. Tori says "Aww! See, giving Tori a big ol hug isn't such a bad-" but before she could finish her sentence, Jade was squeezing the oxygen right out of her causing them to fall to the floor. If it wasn't for Cat walking in, Jade would have slowly crushed Tori to death.

"Jade!" Cat yells as she comes into the room. At hearing Cats voice, Jade lets Tori go and stands up. Tori is lying on the ground in pain. Cat takes Jades arm and drags her away before saying to her "Jade, you could have killed Tori. What were you thinking?" Cat exclaims using her arms for emphasis. "She made me ask to go to Yerba, and give her a hug." Jade says through clenched teeth. Cat stares at her blankly. "Oh." Is all Cat says. "She's lucky, that's all I did to her." Jade says, very irritated at having to touch that tainted blood. Cat looks past Jade at Tori lying on the ground groaning in pain. "That was pretty stupid of her…" Cat quietly says. Cat looks back at Jade and says "Still, that's not the proper way to handle it!" sternly as she wags her finger at Jade.

Jade glares at Cat for wagging a finger at her and talking at her like that. "Jade." Cat says sternly as she puts her hands on her hips, and gives Jade this serious look. "Don't you glare at me Jade!" Cat says in a threatening tone. This causes Jade to stand down, her eyes softening. "Sorry, Cat." Jade mutters. "It's okay, Jade." Cat says as she hugs Jade. Beck helps Tori up as Jade and Cat leave the room. Tori's fine. Just some bruises, nothing serious.

The group spends their weekend preparing for their trip to Yerba. They leave Sunday evening. Festus told Tori about Yerba on Thursday, and the event in Sikowitz's classroom, was on Friday. Today is Saturday, and Jade has a lot of stuff to do before she can leave the country tomorrow.

Jades hidden base. Conference room. Afternoon on Saturday, day before leaving for Yerba. Jade is waiting in the room, as Theo appears out of the shadows. "Theo." Jade says. "Jade." Theo nods his head. "Why have you summoned me?" Theo asks. "I'm going to be out of the country for a week. I leave tomorrow evening." Jade simply states. "Out of the country for an entire week?" Theo asks, surprised. "What for?" Jade sighs, her signature sigh. "I'm going on vacation with Cat, Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Rex." Jade explains. "Vacation? With three of your strongest still bloods?" Theo says, shocked at hearing this. "Yes. Is that a problem?" Jade asks seeing his surprise. Theo calms himself before speaking. "Jade. It's not a good idea for you to leave right now. There will be plenty of time for vacations in the future. We can't afford for the leader of our pack to just go off on vacation for a week."

Jade looks at him with suspicion. "Where do your loyalties lie again?" Jade says coldly. "With you Jade. And your pack is a part of that. Your safety is what I care most about. It's not safe for you to just leave like this." Theo says with a worried expression, which troubles Jade. "I'll be fine, Theo. Like you said, I'll have three of my strongest still bloods with me." Jade says reassuringly. "That's not what I'm worried about. With you and those three gone, our base will be sitting defenseless. There's been suspicious activity not far in the east. They're planning something. They may try something at anytime, and it's not wise for the four of you to leave." Theo explains. "That's why you'll be here. As my second in command, it's your job to look after the pack when I'm not here." Jade says.

"I can't do it alone. With the four of you gone, it'd be just me and Garth. The others are useless. It's not wise to split up. There's a war coming, and you know it. This is a time to prepare. Not go on vacation." Theo says. Jade takes in a deep breath. "That's exactly why I'm doing this Theo. They all know something's coming. This is to give them some peace of mind before things change. I want them to enjoy what little time they have left. After all, some of us may not survive. A war is on its way." Jade says in a calm voice, her mind somewhere else completely, as she thinks of what's to come. Things are going to change. This peaceful lifestyle of theirs is going to go away. A war is coming. It's only a matter of time.

"I understand, Jade. If this is what you want, then I will not stand in your way. I will stay here and look after the rest of the pack. Just promise me you won't do anything reckless?" Theo calmly says. "I'm not always reckless, Theo. I may lose my temper a lot, but you know I always think things through." Jade says in a strict voice. Theo nods his head. "Where is it you're going anyway?" Theo asks. "Some country named Yerba." Jade informs him. "Yerba? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Theo says in a quiet voice. "You've heard of it?" Jade asks a bit surprised. Of course this is Theo, her number one information Seeker. "I'm not sure. I know I've heard that name somewhere before. I'm just not sure where. I'll let you know if I remember." He tells her as she simply nods her head. "You know what to do. Be prepared for my departure by tomorrow evening." Jade says as Theo nods then disappears into the shadows.

Jade sighs, then vanishes in an instant. 'Looks like I have some work to do.' Jade thinks to herself as she appears into her room. Jade packs all of the necessities into a suitcase and puts some particular items into a smaller carrier bag; including a container with like fifty blood tablets. Jade is spending the night with Cat and then meeting the others at the school parking lot tomorrow.

Jade packs her car and heads to Cat's house. Once she gets there she leaves her stuff in the trunk of her car and lets herself into Cats house. She walks up the stairs and into Cats room, to find it a complete mess. It looks like her closet and dresser drawers spewed out all her clothes and caused them to fly all throughout the room, covering every inch of her room in colorful fabric.

Jade surveys Cat's room in utter shock. "Cat?" Jade yells out. Cat stumbles out of her bathroom and trips on a pile of clothes in front of her bathroom door, causing her to collapse onto a pile of clothes. Cat squeals as she desperately tries to untangle herself from her clothes which seem to have suddenly come to life and have wrapped themselves all over her body in an attempt to capture her and bring her back to their leader, the closet king; King of the closet, and all the clothes in it.

Jade stares on in disbelief before erupting in a fit of laughter. Somehow Cat eventually manages to untangle herself and stand up, nearly falling as she does so. Cat glares at Jade who continues to laugh at Cat's plight. "JADE!" Cat yells, angry at Jade. "How could you just stand there laughing? My clothes were trying to kill me!" This causes Jade to laugh harder. "Meanie." Cat says as she looks down, pouting. At this Jade stops laughing, but smiles at Cats childish ways. Jade walks over to Cat and lifts her head up placing a hand on Cats chin, as she kisses Cat. Cat's eyes get wide at first, but slowly close as she deepens the kiss.

Jade releases and leans back to look at Cat, who is now smiling, and blushing. "Sorry, Cat. It was just funny. I couldn't resist." Jade says teasingly, smirking. "I could have died you know!" Cat says in her cheery voice. "If you were in any real danger I would have saved you." Jade says to Cat, as Cat gets this sad worried look. "Promise?" Cat says hopefully as she searches Jades eyes as if the answers are hidden somewhere within them. Jade grabs Cat's shoulders and gently squeezes them. "I promise." Jade says reassuringly. Cat smiles before attacking Jade in a hug.

"So what happened here, anyways? It looks like your closet and dresser threw up all over your room." Jade says as she looks around Cats room. "Oh. I was having difficulty trying to decide what to wear. I've never been to Yerba before. It's always important to have the perfect outfits picked out for when you go someplace new." Cat states matter-of-factly. "Is that so?" Jade says, not really understanding Cats logic, once again. "Yep!" Cat says cheerfully. "Well, if you'd like I could help you decide." Jade says as she continues to look around the room. "Yes! That'd be such a help! Thank you Jade!" Cat says as she tackles Jade to the ground, nuzzling her head in Jades stomach.

"No problem Cat." Jade says as she gently pats Cats head. The two stand up and start going through all of Cats clothes. It takes them two hours to go through all of Cats clothes and decide what to pack. It would have taken far longer if Jade hadn't been there. Cat couldn't make a decision to save her life. She had been looking through her clothes for hours long before Jade arrived. Before Jade arrived, all she picked out was which bows to bring. She ended up choosing all of them. In order to make room though Jade had Cat reduce the number of bows she brought. She has over eighty different bows…Jade couldn't believe Cat planned on taking all of them. 'How does this girl even dress herself?' Jade thought to herself.

It drove Jade crazy how indecisive Cat was when they were packing. Cat would have taken EVERYTHING if she could have. Jade couldn't understand it. When they were cleaning the room Cat was no help whatsoever. Cat kept getting distracted by the smallest things. Jade ended up cleaning her entire room. She even had to organize everything; which was especially difficult, due to Cats weird way of organizing. I couldn't even begin to explain how her organizing works. It's something only Cat could ever understand.

It's dark by the time they're done. Cat's room is now clean, and Jade wouldn't mind never going on another trip if it meant she didn't have to go through this again. She'll get used to it though. With how much she loves Cat, she'd end up giving in eventually. It's impossible to say no to Cat.

To thank Jade for helping her, Cat makes them dinner. Jade thinks that her own cooking is good, but Cat's is on a whole different level. If she could eat Cats cooking everyday for the rest of her life, she'd be in heaven every day until the day she dies.

They end up having another romance movie marathon. Except this time, there's no tension between the two. Cat snuggles into Jade as they lie on the couch together. Jade holding cat close and never letting her go. During one of the movies Jade decides to ask Cat a question. "Are you excited for this trip?" Jade asks as Cat redirects her attention from the movie to Jade. "Of course I am! I'm spending it with you." Cat says happily as she stares up at Jades emerald eyes. Jade can't help but blush at Cats answer. "Aww! Jade, you're blushing!" Cat says teasingly, yet excited to see Jade blush.

Cat's comment makes Jade blush even harder as she looks away in an attempt to hide her face and says "No I'm not." In a defiant way. "Uh-huh!" Cat says as she turns in Jades grasp so she's now completely facing Jade. "I like it when you blush." Cat says innocently up to Jade. Jade can't help but look at Cat wide-eyed by her statement. Cat takes this opportunity to steal a kiss from Jade. Jade just blinks in surprise. Cat giggles at Jades reaction.

Deciding to get back at Cat for this, Jade gets a mischievous gleam in her eye. One Cat knows all too well. "Jade, what are yo-" Before Cat can finish her sentence Jade is sitting up, flipping Cat onto her back, straddling her waist, with each leg on either side of Cat. Jade then proceeds to mercilessly attack Cats body with her fierce finger movements, causing Cat to squeal and erupt into a fit of laughter. "Ahh! J-Ja-Jade!" Cat tries to get Jade to stop, but can't as she keeps laughing. So Cat does something she knows will get Jade to stop. Cat gropes Jade, causing Jade to instantly stop. Cat takes this opportunity to flip Jade over and pin her hands above her head. Jade just stares up at Cat wide-eyed, completely shocked by Cats bold actions. Cat stares down at Jade with this triumphant smile. "So you got me. What are you gonna do now?" Jade says teasingly. Cat bites her lips as she contemplates what to do. She can't help but shift her gaze to Jades lips, subconsciously licking her own lips. Jade smirks at Cat.

"Well, now that you've caught me, you can do whatever you want with me." Jade says suggestively. Cat is now the one to go wide-eyed. Jade just smirks at her with this evil, suggestive grin. Not being able to resist anymore, Cat leans down and catches Jades lips in between her own. Jade doesn't hesitate to return the action, eagerly kissing Cat back. Cat's tongue gently grazes Jades bottom lip, seeking entrance into unexplored territory. Jade eagerly opens her mouth and their tongues meet. It's like two people magnetically being drawn together on the dance floor. They're movements are perfectly synchronized, and their dance is one of divine beauty.

What started out as a playful teasing turns into a full on make out session. The two are so focused on what they're doing they don't even realize that the move ended over half an hour ago.

The two break apart, heavily panting and staring into each other's eyes, huge grins plastered on each of their faces. "I could get used to that." Cat says innocently. "Me too." Jade says suggestively. They share a quick kiss before going to bed.

After their 'little' make out session, the two go upstairs and get ready for bed. As they lay there holding one another, Cat gently says "I'm glad I met you Jade. I would hate to live in a world where you weren't there with me." Jade gently holds Cat closer to her as she says "Me too, Cat. I would hate to see who I'd be without you. I love you Cat." Jade sweetly says as she kisses Cats head. Cat nuzzles her head even further into Jade enjoying every single sensation running through her body right now, every single one thanks to the beautiful goddess holding onto her right now. "I love you too Jade. Please don't ever let me go." Cat says innocently. "I will NEVER let you go, Cat." Jade says sweetly, as the two begin to enter the wonderful land of slumber. They hold onto one another tightly throughout the entire night, never letting each other go, as if had they loosened their grip the other might disappear.

**A/N: I'm afraid that's all for this chapter. It was all going to be one chapter originally, but that'd be too long, and I wanted to release something today. I hope this will suffice for now. Until next time, avoid drinking coconut milk, unless you like hallucinations, in which that case by all means drink that coconut!**


	9. Chapter 9: Trip to Yerba

_**Jaded Ways**_

Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter will cover their trip to Yerba. **

The next morning. Cat wakes up to see Jade peacefully sleeping, holding Cat gently against her. Cat smiles as she looks at Jades peaceful sleeping face. Cat's eyes shift to Jades lips and Cat starts shifting uncomfortably in Jades grasp, as she wants nothing more than to kiss Jade right this moment. 'Come on! Kiss her! She won't notice. She's sleeping.' Cat tries convincing herself. 'Okay here goes.' Cat thinks to herself as she takes a deep breath.

Cat gently leans up towards Jades face and gently kisses Jades lips. To Cat's surprise, Jade begins kissing her back. Enjoying the sensation, Cat eagerly deepens the kiss, holding onto Jades body tightly. The kiss lasts until Cat feels the need to breathe again. There's a gentle popping noise as they separate. Jades eyes flutter open, as she stares at Cats angelic face. Cat is smiling up at Jade, her eyes sparkling.

Jade smiles widely. "I could get used to waking up like that." Jade says happily. Cat giggles at Jades comment. "Me too!" Cat happily says. Jade shifts in bed, as she picks her phone off of Cats night stand. She checks her phone for the time, and finds it's a little before eleven in the morning. "Well, we have a few hours until we have to meet the others at the school. What would you like to do until then?" Jade says as she looks down at Cat. Cat gets this embarrassed expression on her face, her cheeks blushing as she quietly and innocently asks Jade "Can we cuddle for a while?" Cat says while averting her gaze away from Jade. Jade smirks at how adorable Cat is.

"Of course we can, Cat. We can do whatever you want." Jade says sweetly and reassuringly. Cat smiles up at Jade and happily says "Yay! I love you Jade!" Cat hugs Jade tightly. Cat is lying on Jades chest, hugging her stomach. Jade is running her hands through Cats long, lushes, Red hair. Cat smells Jades body and sighs contently. Cat loves Jades smell. It's familiar and comforting. She always feels safe in Jades arms.

The two lie there quietly holding one another for quite awhile; both of them listening to the others gentle heart beat. Outside, birds can be heard singing their sweet melodies. Cars occasionally drive by, sweetly humming along. Kids can be heard playing in the streets, yelling and playing with one another. It's all so peaceful.

'I'm going to miss this. It won't be long now. Things are going to change soon. Moments like these might not come again. Better enjoy it while it lasts.' Jade inwardly sighs. She looks at Cats gentle figure, and how the sun shining through her curtains splay across her body, radiating every curve of her body, showing the image of a goddess. Jade burns this image into her mind. She never wants to forget this. She never wants to forget this angel lying before her.

After awhile Jade breaks the beautiful silence, the two have grown fondly of, saying "Well, we need to get ready. We have a long day ahead of us." Cat looks up to Jade with a sad expression, before smiling, getting a mischievous look in her eye, which both excites and worries Jade.

"Can we take a shower together?" Cat says happily. Jade gets wide-eyed. It's not like they haven't seen each other naked, but actually showering together. Jade loves the idea, but is still shocked, sweet, innocent Cat came up with it. Of course Jade is learning that this girl isn't all that innocent at times. "Uh…Sure…" Jade says, a look of disbelief etched on her face. "Yay!" Cat happily exclaims as she jumps off the bed, and literally runs into the bathroom.

"Well come on!" Cat says as she peeks her head out of the bathroom to look at Jade still on her bed. "Uh…Yeah." Jade says as she slowly gets up. Jade walks in the bathroom and nearly explodes when she sees Cat taking her clothes off. Jade can't help but stare at every inch of Cats body. Cat notices and decides to make a show out of it, taking her time with each garment of clothing. Jade just keeps on staring in shock at Cat. Cat giggles at Jades reaction. "Well come on! I can't be the only naked one!" Cat happily says as she finishes taking her clothes off.

Jade slowly takes her clothes off, staring at Cats naked body the entire time. She's seen Cat naked hundreds of times, but for some reason, seeing Cat standing before her gleaming that childlike smile at her, she can't help but stare in amazement and awe. Cat's body is practically glowing before her. Jade finishes taking her clothes off and Cat also stares in amazement and awe at Jades body. It's so smooth and slender. It's hard to imagine how much raw, destructive, power that goddess like body has stored in it.

The two enter the shower together. Jade showers awkwardly as Cat is happily singing and dancing like usual. Jade takes her time as she just watches Cat. Jade just can't take it anymore. Jade gently pushes Cat into the wall of her shower, and starts breathing heavily as she stares into Cats questioning eyes. "Jade?" Cat says confused, looking into Jades hungry looking eyes.

To cat's surprise, Jade forcibly pushes her body against Cats and forces her lips onto Cats. Cat stares wide-eyed, before closing her eyes and kissing Jade back. Jade forces her tongue into Cats mouth, and the two intertwine their tongues dancing crazily and headedly. Unlike last night's beautiful encounter, this one is of purely lust and desire. Jade just can't resist any longer. She felt like she was suffocating. Now she can finally breathe at last.

And what a sweet breath it is. Jades lips and tongue attack Cats mercilessly. Jade isn't taking it easy on Cat one bit, and Cat doesn't mind in the slightest. Cat isn't sure where this came from, but she's loving every second of it.

Jade becomes more aggressive by the second, starting to concern Cat a bit. It was nice at first, but now Jades being a bit too rough. "Jade." Cat says between kisses. "Jade!" Cat says as Jade pushes herself off of Cat, leaping to the other side of the shower, her back against the wall furthest from Cat. They're both breathing heavily.

Cat stares at Jade with confusion etched all over her face. "Jade?" Cat says between breaths. "I'm sorry Cat." Jade says as she looks down at her feet, still panting heavily. Cat hearing the fear in Jades voice rushes over to her and gently hugs her. Cat nuzzles her head onto Jades shoulder and leans her lips right against Jades ear. "It's okay Jade. I can't imagine how tough it is for you." Cat says reassuringly as she tightly holds Jade in her arms. "Besides, I really liked it." Cat says in a seductive way, completely throwing Jade off, her eyes widening greatly.

"You what?" Jade says in complete disbelief. Cat giggles at Jade and says happily. "I liked it. It was nice." Jade is once again completely blown away by Cat. "Now then, let's finish showering so we can eat! I'm starving!" Cat says happily as she finishes showering. Come to think of it, Jade hadn't eaten since yesterday. That could be part of the reason as to why she suddenly did that to Cat. Well a small part of it. Being hungry just makes it harder to resist her urges is all.

The two finish showering and drying off, and then get dressed. Cat just goes on and on in her cheerful mood about any little thing that pops into her head, while Jade is completely silent the entire time, unsure of what to say. She could have hurt Cat. And yet Cat liked it? Jade just couldn't understand.

Cat ends up making them breakfast. This causes Jade to break out of whatever trance she had been in since the whole Cat wanting to shower with her thing started. Jade happily eats Cats cooking and the two talk about what they want to do on their trip to Yerba. "I can't wait to wear my new bikini!" Cat happily exclaims. Jade smirks perversely and says "Yeah, I can't wait to see you in it either." With a suggestive smile. Cat just giggles at Jades perverseness.

Later after eating and packing their luggage into Jades car, the two drive off to the school to meet the others who should be arriving soon. When they get there they see Beck waiting by his big Truck. They decided to all cram into Becks Truck even though there are eight of them. Jade and Cat decided to sit in the bed with the luggage, while the six of them crammed into the seats up front. Jade parks right next to Becks truck and they get out of Jades car.

"Hey Jade. Cat." Beck greets the two. "Hey Beck!" Cat excitedly yells. "Hey." Jade simply says with her usual scowl. Jade opens her trunk and gets her and Cats luggage out. She decides to put a blood tablet into a bottle of water she has with her seeing as no one else is here yet. Beck simply watches her drink it. "Need one?" Jade asks looking at Beck. "Nah. I drank some this morning, so I'm all good." Beck simply states. "Alright." Jade says as she gets her luggage out of the car and puts it into the bed of Becks truck. Beck is leaning against the back of the truck as he waits for the others to arrive.

Jade and Cat sit on the back of Jades car waiting. "Where the hell are they?" Jade says impatiently. "Relax. They still got time. You guys got here a bit early. We aren't even supposed to meet for another ten minutes." Jade glares at him in annoyance. "Yeah, well it's polite to be early!" Jade says angrily. Beck raises his hands in defeat.

Just then, Robbie's mom drops Robbie and Rex off in her car. Robbie takes his and Rex's luggage out and shouts "Bye mom!" as she takes off, not even waiting to say goodbye or anything. "Gank!" Rex shouts. "Rex!" Robbie exclaims angrily. The two get into an argument as they approach Becks truck.

"Quiet!" Jade angrily yells at them, instantly shutting them up. "You two better not annoy me on this trip or I'll rip both of your heads off! Got it?" Jade yells angrily. Robbie instantly and vigorously nods his head. "Got it!" Robbie says, scared. ".God" Rex says in his voice, clearly terrified of Jade, like he should be.

Beck takes their luggage and puts it into his truck. "Did you both remember to pack enough blood tablets?" Jade says irritated. "Yeah. Got all I need." Beck says casually. He's used to Jades moods. "Yes mam!" Robbie practically shouts. He on the other hand is still terrified of Jade. "Good. Robbie contact Andre and make sure he has enough for himself. He's probably with the Vegas, so I don't want anyone else hearing us ask." Jade says as Robbie nods his head. A few seconds later Robbie speaks. "Yeah. He has enough. He also said to tell you he'll be here in five minutes with Tori and Trina." Robbie says his voice calm now.

Jade groans in annoyance. "Alright. Now where the hell is that psycho?" Jade says in her still annoyed voice. "He'll be here soon. Don't worry. You need to relax, Jade." Beck says calmly. Jade glares at him, and Beck once again raises his hands in defeat.

Just then, Sikowitz appears out of nowhere with a duffle bag and a coconut. "Hello gang!" He happily shouts. They all turn around to find him walking out of a bush. They all look at him a bit confused. "Where's your car?" Beck asks. "Oh. I walked." Sikowitz says in his usual tone. "You walked?" Robbie says in disbelief. "But you live over half an hour away from here." Cat says in her sweet innocent voice. "MMhmm." Sikowitz nods as he sips his coconut. Jade just shakes her head. 'I swear, I'm going to kill one of them during this trip.' Jade inwardly sighs.

"Now where are Tori and Andre?" Sikowitz says between sips. "They'll be here shortly." Beck says. "Excellent. Here." Sikowitz says as he tosses Beck his bag. Beck simply puts it in his truck, ignoring Sikowitz's behavior as Sikowitz gets into his truck and lies down. "Weirdo." Rex says, scoffing. "Yeah. Your one to talk, puppet!" Jade snaps. "Jade! He's not a puppet!" Robbie defends. "He is too!" Jade glares at them. "Just because he has a soul doesn't mean he's not still a puppet!" Jade shouts at Robbie.

Robbie ducks down in fear. "Jade…" Cat says sadly. Jade looks at Cats sad face and her cold exterior softens a bit. "Sorry Cat. But it's true." Jade says nicely to Cat. "Yeah. But he still has feelings." Cat says, still sadly. Jade sighs. "Yeah, yeah. I know." Jade is just tired of these annoying people, save for Cat.

Jade wraps an arm around Cat and pulls her close to cheer her up. It works as Cat smiles at Jades gesture. Robbie and Rex are still upset, but no one really cares. "So Robbie. I hear you've been trying to get with Trina. How's that going?" Beck says trying to lighten up the mood. "Not well." Robbie says begrudgingly, which cheers the rest of the group up including Rex. "Hah! Being rejected by that freak! That's hi-larious." Rex says in a mocking tone. The others snicker at this. "Rex!" Robbie says. But before they continue they see Jade glaring at them, both not daring to say another word.

Finally Andre pulls up with Tori and Trina. They get out of the car and get their luggage out as they greet the rest of the group. "Hey guys!" Tori says happily. "Sup." Andre says coolly. "Hey." Trina says not really interested. "Hey." Robbie says. "Hi!" Cat happily cheers. "Whatever." Jade says annoyed. Beck simply nods his head towards them as he gets off his truck to help with the bags. After the truck is loaded they all get inside and take off to the airport.

Jade holds onto Cat as they sit on the luggage in the bed looking at the bright sunny sky above them. They ignore all the chatter going on behind them in the front of the truck. "This is gonna be so much fun!" Cat happily exclaims. "Yeah. But only cause I'm with you." Jade says sweetly. "Aww! Jade!" Cat says happily as she leans over and kisses Jade. The others had temporarily stopped their conversations and heard what they had said and where watching them kiss. "Oooh!" They got a bunch of people up front 'oohing' them and Trina says "Eww! Get a room!" Everyone just laughs. Jade turns around and Glares at them instantly shutting them up. They all turn around and go back to talking amongst themselves. Beck smiles at the two, happy for them, as he watches in the rearview mirror.

They finally arrive to the Airport. They get out of the truck and get their suitcases. They all walk together to check in their bags. After, they check their luggage and go through security, at which Robbie was stopped for bringing both a puppet, and two carry ons; one for him and one for Rex. It took him a while to explain Rex wasn't just a puppet. Jade ended up having to threaten the security person nearly making them piss themselves in fear of Jade. Finally they make it to their gate. They all sit there talking amongst themselves waiting to board their flight.

"I have to pee!" Cat loudly announces getting a lot of stares. "Mind your own business!" Jade yells at the people staring. Scared of Jade they do just that. "Cat we're boarding soon." Jade tries to explain to Cat. "I know but I have to pee really badly!" Cat whines. "Alright. Hurry back." Jade sighs, as Cat launches off of her chair and takes off towards the bathroom. "KK!" Cat yells as she runs. "Gotta pee, gotta pee, GOTTA Peeeeeee!" Cat squeals as she rushes off towards the bathroom. Jade slams her palm to her forehead and shakes her head at Cats childish behavior.

The desk person announces that they'll be boarding shortly. A minute later Cat returns talking to some strange person. "Yeah! He wanted to be a pilot so he snuck his way into the pilot area and piloted the plain. The plain nearly crashed and he was escorted off the flight by a sky marshal. He started poking the sky marshal saying 'what're you gonna do, huh?' and the sky marshal beat him up. He ended up with a broken nose!" Cat explained to the strange person she was walking with. It was someone who worked at the airport holding Cats arm, walking her towards Jade. "Hi Jade!" Cat happily yells when they reach Jade. "Cat?" Jade questions raising an eyebrow. "I believe THIS belongs with you!" The person says angrily. "Yes. Cat what'd you do?" Jade says while sighing. "Oh. This is my new friend! I told her how you were a vampire, but that you're a good vampire!" Cat says in an excited yet hushed tone. Jade groans as the woman hands Cat to Jade.

Jade seats Cat as the woman walks away, clearly irritated. "Cat!" Jade says. "What?" Cat says innocently, with a confused expression. "You can't go around saying stuff like that! And what did I say about talking to strangers?" Jade lectures a sad and confused Cat. "That I should become friends with them?" Cat says all innocently, with clear confusion. Jade sighs really loudly as she slams her palm to her forehead. "Just forget it Cat." Jade groans. Trying to explain the problems of doing that would take too much effort right now. So instead when Cat looks at Jade all hurt and confused, Jade pulls out a lollipop for Cat. "OOH! CANDY!" Cat shrieks as she excitedly takes the candy from Jade, instantly shoving it in her mouth. "MMMmmm! This is so good!" Cat says happily. 'Did she take her medicine today? She's even more hyper than usual!' Jade thinks to herself. 'Good thing I came prepared.' Jade thinks, as she packed some stuff purely for taking care of Cat.

The desk person announces that they'll finally be boarding the flights and Jade releases a breath of relief. "Now boarding first class." They announce. At this Jade stands up, and the others look at her oddly. "Jade?" Tori says, as Cat looks up at her curiously. "Come on Cat." Jade says as she lifts Cat to her feet. "Oh. Did I mention that I paid extra for first class for me and Cat?" Jade says to the group who just shake their heads staring in surprise. "Yay! First class!" Cat happily exclaims as they walk over to board the plane. "Man, they get first class?" Andre says, ticked off. "Apparently so." Beck casually says as he watches them. Cat is jumping up and down as they enter the plane.

The two happily sit in first class enjoying the long plane ride, while the others sit uncomfortably in the main part of the plane. Jade and Cat sleep holding each other, with the arm rests out of the way, so they can be closer.

After a long flight they finally arrive to Yerba. They go to their hotel right away. The group happily talks amongst themselves as they enter the hotel, Jade holding Cat as they enter. They look around the hotel and are surprised to find it's disgusting. Which they all exclaim as they walk in. A strange small man with a strange accent similar to Festus's walks over saying "Hello! Hello to you buddies! Which of you is Tori Vega?"

Tori says "Oh. That's me." As she looks at the small man. "Are you Festus's brother?" Tori asks a bit uneasily. "Yes I'm Scradich(Forgive me I don't know how to spell his name). It's happy to meet you!" The man says as he takes Tori's hand and puts it to his nose as he smells her palm. Tori takes her hand away in disgust, and says "Why?" Cat walks over with her pearpad and explains it's a Yerbanian custom. It's a greeting similar to shaking hands, as a sign of friendship. Robbie being the weirdo he is sniffs Rex's hand, much to Rex's dismay. When Festus's brother puts his hand out for Tori to smell, she politely declines.

The man then asks "So. Uh, how you all like the hotel?" Everyone looks around and tries to come up with a response. "It's disgusting!" Jade says. The man, not understanding, asks "She say Wha?" sounding more like 'Is she sober?' Tori then explains. "Uh. This hotel. It doesn't really look like the picture we saw online." The man gets excited and says "Oh. The picture. Yes! There she is!" as he points to a painting on the wall. "It is beautiful isn't it?" As they look at the picture. "So. Where's that hotel?" Andre asks. The man shrugs as he states "I don't know. Maybe Cancun." At this they groan. "I will go get someone to help you with your bags." The man says. He then walks off.

Rex says "I don't like this place at all." As Beck wipes the counter with his finger and then wipes off the dirt, now on it. "Festus said this hotel was nice?" Beck asks in disbelief. Tori says "Yes. Okay, this isn't my fault." In her annoyed, whinny voice. "Yeah it is." Jade says glaring at her. "How was I supposed to know-?" Tori began to say but was cut off by Scradich walking in with a tall dirty looking man eating a sandwich. "Hello buddies! This is Criplock. He will take your luggages." Cradich says, while pointing at the luggage. "Oh. That's nice. We are so happy to be in your country." Tori speaks to Criplock.

Just then the door to the hotel is forced open and whistling can be heard. Three Yerbanian soldiers rush into the room, going straight for Criplock. Criplock runs and grabs onto Robbie screaming as the soldiers grab him and pull him out of the room. The soldiers had gone through the group, who were now all terrified at what just happened. Some of them were forced to the floor or onto a couch. "Is there another bellman who can help us?" Tori asks, shocked, breathing heavy. Jade holds onto Cat who is scared. Scradich is bent over, holding his knees breathing heavy as he shakes his head.

However these were not just Yerbanian soldiers. Jade could tell there was more to them. The three soldiers who had entered weren't human. They were werewolves. Jade inwardly sighed. 'Tori brought us to a fucking werewolf country?' Jade angrily thought.

Back in LA. Theo is in the base looking through a file. "Oh fuck." Theo drops the file he was holding and rushes out of the room. The file says Yerba at the top.

Back at the hotel. "And, here you go." Scradich says as he hands Tori two rusty, dirty, old screwdrivers on disgusting strings from behind the counter. "Thanks." Tori says, grossed out as she takes them and walks off. She approaches Jade and holds the screwdrivers in front of Jade and says "Here are the keys to your rooms." In a fake happy way. Jade glares at her. "Those are screwdrivers." Jade simply states. "I know. He said to stick it in the keyhole and jiggle it." Tori says.

Sikowitz turns around towards Tori, wearing large goggles and asks "What'd he say about the indoor swimming pool?" Tori looks at him and begins saying "Well, um. Apparently. This country is sort of 'at war'" Tori uses air quotes around the words 'at war' as she speaks, then continues. "So the swimming pool here is currently filled with ammunition." Tori explains reluctantly. "Now, where's the white sand beach?" Jade says irritated. "Yeah. Where's the beach?" Sikowitz says excitedly as he takes off his large goggles revealing a smaller pair underneath. "It's uh. It's been taken over by rebels." Tori says while looking away sadly.

"Okay, so before you booked our trip here, you forgot to find out that this is the worst country on earth?" Jade yells angrily at Tori. "Yeah." Tori admits in defeat. "Now, Jade. Don't be such a crabby Kathy." Sikowitz says as he has his arms crossed. His smaller goggles now on his forehead like the large ones. "I have every right to be a crabby Kathy!" Jade says angrily.

Just then the three here giggling from across the room and they all turn to see two Yerbanian woman giggling and playing with Becks hair as he sits there in a chair a bit uncomfortable. Cat and Andre are sitting on the sofa in the room messing around on Cats pearpad. Beck tries to get them to stop, but they don't and he doesn't want to offend them. Jade gets even angrier and steps over the couch saying "Oh, crabby Kathy is about to get a whole lot crabbier!" loudly and angrily as she steps over to Beck. Beck sits there and shrugs, not knowing what to do.

Cat and Andre look up and Cat says. "I think those girls like Beck's fluffy American hair." All innocently as she looks at Beck. "Clearly." Jade says annoyed. Jade walks over to them and shouts "Hey!" startling them, causing them to look up gasping. "Get your hands off of his head!" Jade yells angrily, as she nears them. The two begin hissing at her, the best humans can. Getting really pissed off with all of this, Jade hisses a real hiss causing them to run screaming. The others just stand there watching in disbelief. Jade didn't reveal anything, but even without her vampire fangs, her hissing is quite terrifying.

Robbie and Trina enter the now quiet room with the screwdrivers. They get everyone's attention before Trina says "Okay. Robbie and I just looked at our rooms, and there's no way we're staying here." Robbie looks up and says "Me neither." Tori looks at them annoyed and asks "What's so bad about your rooms?" spreading her arms in emphasis. "Well, we can start with the foreign man I found in my closet!" Trina says skeptically. "And there was a grenade in my toilet!" Robbie chimes in. Tori puts her hand to her forehead.

"There are nicer hotels in Northridge." Rex agrees. Just then a black moth bites Andre's neck and flies away. Andre grabs his neck and shouts. He stands up and everyone asks what happened and if he's okay. Scradich walks over shouting "What happened?" as he looks at the group. "A moth bit our friends' neck." Cat says. "A moth? Is it about 'this big' and black like the night?" Scradich asks as he uses his hand to show the size. "Yeah." Beck calmly says. "Ahh. That was a vampire moth." Scradich says. Tori walks over and says "Well, is he going to be okay?" worriedly. "Of course. Being bitten by a vampire moth is very good luck." Scradich explains.

Andre sighs in relief. Then Cat says "But wait. It says right here, that a bite from a vampire moth can kill you." Cat says while looking at her pearpad in her hands. "Yes. But if you live you are very lucky." Scradich says. Andre rubs his neck and Tori opens her mouth wide at hearing this. 'Well, at least I'm not human, so I got nothing to worry about right?' Andre thinks to himself.

Scradich goes back over to his desk, as the group goes to their respective rooms. Before going to bed Jade takes Andre over to the side and talks to him. "What's up Jade?" Andre says. Jade sighs. "Look, I know you probably think that since you're a 'vampire', you're going to be fine." Jade says, almost inaudibly saying 'Vampire' so that only he can hear it, before continuing. "But, that's not the case. There's a reason it's called a 'Vampire' moth. If bitten, even a vampire can die. Your chances of survival are just as great as any human or supernatural being such as a vampire or werewolf. I thought I'd let you know that." Jade says calmly as Andre freaks out.

"What?" Andre yells. "Calm down." Jade growls, as she glares at him, instantly causing him to do as she says. "You're going to be fine. The worst that will happen is you'll get some annoying side effects for a while." Jade says calmly. "How do you know?" Andre says skeptically. "Blood magic, remember?" Jade says while she points to herself. "I can keep it from killing you, but it's too late to completely cure it now. I would have had to do it before it got into your blood stream, right after you were bitten, and there were too many people around to do it at the time. Don't worry; you're going to be fine." Jade reassures him as he nods.

Jade touches where Andre was bitten and closes her eyes. "Hmm." She says while examining his blood. "Alright, this is going to hurt." Jade says as she pierces the bite with a single nail. "Ow." Andre groans in pain. "Deal with it." Jade growls. Jade pulls her nail out and some weird looking black substance flies out of his neck and lands in a vile she had on her, and was now holding in her left hand. "There. I got most of it out. All that's left will only cause minor symptoms, but you won't die." Jade says as she closes the vile and putts it in a pocket. "Now go get some rest." Jade says as she walks off towards the entrance and exit to the hotel. "I will, but uh, where you going?" Andre says as he rubs his neck.

"I'm going to go find me a vampire moth." Jade says with an evil grin. She exits as Andre heads to his room. Jade uses her speed so that no one can detect her as she chases after the moth. She finds it and pierces its heart with a single nail, absorbing the contents into her blood. She takes what makes this moth able to poison any living being including those of the supernatural nature, and integrates it into her own blood stream. She analysis it and copies it into her, giving her the ability to create her own venom much more powerful than that of the moths. "Perfect." Jade says with the most evil smile. Being able to use blood magic really comes in handy for Jade.

The reason Jade went after it was because they are an EXTREMELY rare species thought to have been extinct long ago. Jade has searched all over the world for this moth in an attempt to get a sample from it. And now she has. Of course there's a new problem at hand. Yerba. Jade can smell Werewolf all over this place. With that being said, it's not wise to reveal what they are. It's not because all vampires and werewolves hate each other. In this world they usually get along for the most part. It's what she sensed from them. However I can't give that away quite yet. But do not fret, my dears. You will find out soon enough.

Jade returns to her room and changes into her sleeping clothes. She lies down and falls asleep in no time. Trina didn't want Jade and Cat sleeping side by side, due to them having to share a bed. Not wanting Jade to kill Trina for keeping them apart, Cat quickly agreed before Jade could do or say anything, much too both their misfortune. None the less Jade managed to fall asleep anyway.

It was because of what was going on outside. While Yerba is at war, they do most, if not all fighting at night. The reason for this is quite simple. This country is full of werewolf soldiers who can only turn at night. And even though it's taking place not far from their hotel, Jade is unaffected. If anything it comforts her. When she was young she was around war all the time, so this is actually quite relaxing to her. Especially knowing, it doesn't concern her. Well, yet anyways. She doesn't know what's really going on. For all she knows this is just werewolf country. But there is far more to it than that.

The four girls lie in their bed, Jade sleeping soundly, as the other three lie awake, explosions happening right outside their window. "How can she sleep right in the middle of the war?" Trina questions. Cat shrugs as she says "I don't like this hotel." In her sweet yet sad voice. "Oh come on you guys. There just bombs. You know I'm sure that-" Tori tried saying as a bomb went off near their room causing the three to shriek and cower under their blanket.

Suddenly their blanket started moving as someone was crawling under it from the foot of the bed. It was Robbie. He appears right between Trina and Cat. So from left to right it goes; Jade, Trina, Robbie, Cat, and Tori now. "Dude!" Tori says. "Robbie!" Trina exclaims. "Hi!" Cat sweetly and innocently says to Robbie. "Get out of our room!" Trina yells. "No, I'm afraid to sleep alone." Robbie whines. "What about Andre and Beck?" Tori questions. "They made me sleep alone in the bathtub and I…I saw a lizard in there." Robbie whines. "A lizard?" Cat asks curiously. "Oh my god." Trina says in shock.

"You guys are such babies. Just because this place isn't quite as cushy as America, you make it seem like we're in the middle of-" Tori began saying before Criplock came through the window and landed on the foot of their bed, hands tied. This made them scream. He tells them to hide him as he gets off the bed and two Yerbanian soldiers come into the room and beat him before dragging him back out the window, all the while, the girls, and Robbie keep screaming. Jade sleeps soundly the entire time.

"We are getting out of this country!" Tori says as the four get out of the bed and leave the room. Tori saunters over to the receptionist desk where Scradich is eating a bowl of mushrooms and Tori shouts "Hey!" Scradich smiles at the three girls and says "Hello buddies! Who wants mushroom?" As he lifts the bowl up. "No one!" Tori yells when they get to the counter. "I love mushrooms!" Cat happily says, jumping and clapping her hands together. "Cat!" Tori yells at Cat, making Cat sad. "I hate mushrooms?" Cat asks sadly.

Sensing Cat's upset, Jade wakes up. As she sits up she looks around and sees a lizard on her chest . "MMMmmm, a snack." Jade says as she bites the lizard with her fangs and drinks it dry in seconds. She gets up, holding the lizard and slowly walks to find Cat.

"We are leaving this country!" Trina says angrily after the hotel shakes from an attack. "Right now!" Tori agrees. Scradich shakes his hand, holding a fork with mushroom at the end, and says "Oh, buddies." Robbie, holding Rex Leads Sikowitz, Andre, and Beck into the hotel lobby and Robbie says "There they are." As Skiowitz goes over the back of the couch and lies down saying "Ok! What's all the fissy-fuss?" clearly tired and annoyed, wanting to go back to sleep.

"We wanna go hoo-" Tori begins until she sees the giant lump on Andres neck, before saying "Oh my god. Look at Andre." The three girls gawk at Andres neck lump. Trina says "What's on his neck?" and Beck responds saying "It's from his moth bite. It won't stop growing." Andre starts saying something gibberish and Tori asks what he's saying. Beck repeats Andre's bizarre speech pattern and Andre says "Uh-huh." While nodding his head. Cat explains how someone bitten by a vampire moth will often display hallucinations and bizarre speech patterns. Andre confirms before having a hallucination and Beck tries to calm him down.

Jade walks in with messy hair and holding the lizard in her right hand. "Oh hey. I just woke up and found this sitting on my chest." Jade says as she lifts up the lizard. Everyone looks at it and says "Eww!" and "Gross!" "A dead lizard?" Cat asks, surprised. Jade smirks and says "It's dead now." As she wipes the corner of her bottom lip, her mouth wide open. "Whoa, Andre, who's your friend?" Jade says as she pokes and squeezes Andres neck lump.

Tori walks over to Scradich and demands for him to give her their plane tickets right now. "Why you want to leave Yerba?" Scradich asks. "We hate it here." Robbie exclaims. "Our friend is hallucinating!" Beck yells, while pointing at Andre. "An escaped prisoner crashed through our window and was dragged out by Yerbanian soldiers!" Tori yells. Cat walks over and says "And our bed is lumpy." In her sweet, innocent voice. Tori nods, with a frown on her face.

"Okay, I'm very sorry about the troubles. Here, everyone. Please enjoy a free can of Yerbanian gravy." Scradich happily says as he pulls out a large tray, filled with cans of gravy. "Yerbanian gravy?" Rex questions. "Made in prison?" Beck says as he looks at the can. "We don't wanna eat your prison gravy! We wanna go home!" Tori loudly declares. "Wait! Shouldn't we at least try the gravy?" Sikowitz says as he sits up on the couch, petting a dead, stuffed weasel. "We are leaving this country right now!" Trina yells. "You kids promised to make sing song here for seven nights." Scradich says. "Well, I'm afraid, that's a promise…they're going to have to break." Sikowitz says sternly as he stands up, placing the weasel down.

"Oh day." Scradich says as he pulls a rope. A loud siren goes off and five Yerbanian soldiers walk in with axes and large guns. "So what song should we do tomorrow night?" Tori says, afraid of the soldiers. If it weren't for the fact that Cat is here, Jade and her pack would tear them to shreds. But Jade refuses to endanger Cat, so she plays along, much to her dissatisfaction. 'I'm going to kill Vega for putting Cat in danger!' Jade angrily thinks to herself.

The next night before they perform. In the performance room. They are currently getting ready. Robbie comes out on stage, eating some of the gravy and says "it's not so bad" before walking away. Jade and Tori just give him a weird look. Trina starts singing horribly as she goes off stage somewhere. Jade walks over to Tori, shuddering at Trina's awful voice. She touches Tori's arm gently and Tori turns to look at her. "You're really gonna let your screech box of a sister sing with us?" Jade says annoyed. Tori rolls her eyes. "The guys are gonna keep her mike turned off." Jade turns around and walks off, saying "Well, that's swell news!" in her 'Tori' voice.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori yells at Jade, who walks away. "Whatever." Jade mutters. "Do I talk like that?" Tori mumbles to herself. "Do I talk like that?" Tori asks using Jades 'Tori' voice. "No I don't talk like that." Tori says, aggravated. Sikowitz walks on stage and Tori says. "Hey Sikowitz!" to get his attention. "Hey…Vega." Sikowitz says, waiting a few seconds to say vega. "How are we going to do this performance, if Andre is sick?" Tori asks. "Relax! He's with the Yerbanian Doctor, right behind that…stained sheet." Sikowitz says as he points towards the sheet. "Come. Let's check on him." Sikowitz says as they walk over to Andre. Andre is groaning loudly as they approach.

They go behind the sheet and see Andre lying on a bar, with a young boy wearing doctor's clothes, touching his lump. The boy sniffs Tori's hand and she pulls it away, saying "I don't like that!" The boy shrugs. "Where's the doctor?" Tori asks. Sikowitz says that the boy is the doctor. "What? The boy?" Tori says, shocked. "He's like eleven!" Tori claims. "Almost twelve." The boy says defensively, raising his arms for emphasis.

Scradich comes up behind them and asks "How is he doctor?" the boy responds with a sound declaring 'so so'. At this Scradich walks around to the other side of the bar. "That boy is not a doctor!" Tori declares. "Well, no. but he is…the doctor's son." Sikowitz says in a non-convincing way. "Well, where is the doctor?" Tori skeptically asks. "His boy, is eh, the best we could find." Scradich explains. "Is Andre going to be okay?" Sikowitz loudly asks the boy. "Maybe. I gave him shot. Now I give him lulupop." The boy says, and then places a lollipop in Andre's mouth. The boy grabs his black leather bag, used to hold medical supplies. The boy waves and says something that sounds like "Betchgoofoss." which is some sort of goodbye, and then walks off. Scradich copies his words and waves him off.

"Andre? You think you can perform tonight?" Tori asks. Andre sits up coughing, and takes his lollipop out of his mouth then says "I think so. I had a dream some foreign boy gave me a shot." Tori then says "Yeah well-" but is cut off by Trina and Cats excited yelling as they come in, Cat holding her pearpad. Cat says "Tori! Guess what?" excitedly. Trina then says "The chancellor of Yerba is coming to see us perform tonight!" excitedly. Scradich smiles at hearing this. Sikowitz says "Good Gandhi!" Tori asks "Who is the chancellor of Yerba?" and Sikowitz says "Yes, who is that?" while leaning in closer.

Tori looks at Sikowitz confused then back at the girls. "Our chancellor. He kind of like your president." Scradich explains. "And look! He only has one eye!" Cat says happily while giggling at this. She shows them a picture of him on her pearpad. "What happened to his other eye?" Tori asks. "It stopped working when he was bitten by vampire moth." Scradich explains. "What?" Andre screams as he sits up. Scradich laughs awkwardly. "Nothing buddy. Here, eat your lulupop." Scradich says as he puts Andre lollipop back in his mouth.

Later that evening. After they're done preparing and people begin coming in and sitting down. Jade and Cat are off on their own right now, in the back waiting to perform. "That smell…" Jade mutters. Cat looks at her curiously and asks "What smell?" Jade looks at Cat for a moment. "Oh nothing. Just forget about it." Jade says waving her hand as if to brush it off. Cat knows Jade's hiding something, but decides to leave her alone for now. 'That smell…It has to be…It's the smell of an Alpha. What is an Alpha werewolf doing here?' Jade thinks to herself as they go over to where they need to stand before exiting onto the stage.

Beck and Robbie enter the stage and say "Hello." "Good evening." As they explain they're from HAHS in America. Only Sikowitz claps, as the Chancellor and his right hand man look at him causing him to stop. When Robbie introduces the Chancellor, everyone in the room claps. The two introduce Jade, Cat, Andre, Tori, and Trina, before the five come out on the stage and prepare to perform.

The five of them perform "All I want is everything." Andre and Trina only dance while the main three girls sing and dance. During the performance, Jade notices the Chancellor. 'That's him…That's the alpha. Not only that, but…Oh shit. He has the emblem. And not just any emblem; that's one of the five emblems that the five leaders of the "Blood Seekers" wear!' Jade inwardly swears to herself, realizing that the Chancellor of Yerba is one of the five leaders of the blood seekers. Not only that, but he's also the leader of the blood seekers werewolf army. Which they happen to be in the area where most of the army resides.

The performance is going great until midway through the song, Tori's shoe flies off her foot, and hits the chancellors' last good eye. The performance is stopped and the guards go on stage and grab Tori dragging her off. "Where are they taking her?" They ask as Tori is being taken away. "To the prison!" the chancellors' right hand man responds. Tori manages to temporarily escape and runs back to the stage where beck grabs her, but the guards get to her and break her out of Beck's grip before taking her off. Beck was going to go Vampire on them, but Jade, who had gone to the back of the stage, wouldn't allow it. 'No one is to reveal their identities!' Jade uses Robbie's ability to contact them. Beck is reluctant too, but Jades orders are law.

Later while Sikowitz and Trina go with Scradich to see the chancellor, Jade has the others join her in a private area to talk to them. "Jade, what is going on?" Beck demands. Jade glares at him. "Shut up. And sit down." Jade growls, about ready to kill anyone who pisses her off. Beck obliges. Jade is standing in the center of the performers' waiting room at the hotel. Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Rex are all sitting in various chairs or couches around the room all staring at Jade, waiting to see what she has to say. Jade takes in a deep breath as she tries to calm down. "That stupid fucking bitch!" Jade screams as she crushes a dresser with her fist.

Beck is angry she called Tori that. The others stare at her, scared. "Jade! Don't talk about Tori that way!" Beck yells angrily as he stands up, which is a huge mistake. The next second, Jade is standing before Beck her arm through Becks stomach, blood flowing everywhere. Jade's fangs are out, her eyes black. Andre is being look out, with his amazing senses, to make sure no one finds them in here. "Jade…" Beck stammers as she takes her arm back. Beck falls to the ground. "Robbie! Get him a blood tablet now!" Jade angrily growls at Robbie. Robbie instantly prepares Beck some blood tablet water. Robbie sits Beck up and helps him drink it. Beck's wound heals, but he's still pretty weak.

"I suggest you shut the fuck up!" Jade glares at Beck, and he sees the gates to hell in her eyes and all his anger disappears right away, and is replaced with true terror. Jade walks away from them and grips the wall with her hands, trying to calm down, before speaking. "We can't reveal ourselves. I know you want to go in there and just break her out, but we can't do that." Jade says as she faces the wall. She's struggling with not killing someone or destroying something. Without Cat, Jade has a lot of trouble keeping her anger in check.

"Why not? What's going on?" Andre says casually and coolly. "Can't you sense it?" Jade says as she turns to look at the group who are just staring at her. "Sense what?" Andre says. "Ah. Right. The moth bite has impaired your senses." Jade says quietly before continuing in her normal voice anger showing all over her face. "This country is ridden with werewolves. Most of the Yerbanian soldiers are werewolves. The chancellor is an Alpha. And one of the five leaders of the blood seekers; him being the commander of the werewolf army. Most of which resides in this area." Jade says lightly growling. They all look at her with utter disbelief and shock on their faces.

"Only pureblood Vampires can sense other purebloods. A non-pureblooded vampire such as these werewolves can't detect us. But we can sense them. I know you've all noticed the smell of werewolves around. You didn't think anything of it did you?" They shake their heads before she continues. "Unless we reveal ourselves, they won't notice us. We're going to keep it that way. Understood?" The group nods. "If it were just us here, I'd have us kill that mutt and eliminate his army, but with the others here, we can't. The same reason we can't just break Vega out of prison. She just made us getting out of here that much harder."

Jade growls as she thinks of the circumstances. "No matter what, we can't reveal ourselves." Jade says and with that the group disperses. Jade has Beck stay behind for now. "I'm sorry Beck." Jade says plainly. "But you knew the consequences. I can't control myself when I'm that angry. You were a fool to direct that anger at yourself. Take this. Get some rest." Jade hands him a special, stronger Blood tablet, meant for this sort of thing. Beck takes it and leaves. Beck isn't mad at Jade. He knows he shouldn't have done that. After all, it's not wise to piss off Jade West.

Trina and Sikowitz head to the chancellor's office, and try and get him to release Tori. The same boy who looked after Andre is checking the chancellors' eye. Due to Tori's shoe having silver on part of it; the chancellors' eye will take a while to fully heal. I'm not sure how Tori's shoe could have actual silver on it, but it seems it does. They declare that Tori stay in Yerbanian prison for four years, and then force them to leave his presence.

At some point between Tori's sentence being decided and Cat visiting Tori in Jail with Jade, Andre, and Trina, Cat ends up meeting the chancellor of Yerba on her own. At the time she meets him, he's all alone, and the two end up talking. "I love your octopus!" Cat says admiring the chancellors' octopus. "Ah. Yes. It was given to me by the prince of Gustavia." He explains to her in a deep, yet calm tone. "That's so neat!" Cat happily exclaims. After talking for a few hours the two become pretty good friends somehow, and they end up taking a photo together, one which will be used for the countries new currency. "Buy chancellor!" Cat happily says as she waves and leaves. "Goodbye Cat." The chancellor says in a nice tone.

Underneath that hard exterior is a kind and gentle man. But only Cat Valentine could ever get it to come out. Cat is more special than anyone could ever imagine. Later Cat visits Tori in prison with Jade, Andre, and Trina. Tori is wearing an orange jump suit like every other prisoner, and is currently in a courtyard area with metal bars separating the prisoners and the guards.

Jade doesn't miss a chance to insult Tori, and due to the moth bite Andre is eating a large jar of salt with a spoon. When Trina asks if Tori's been beaten up, Tori explains how she has some street cred, due to them thinking she's the psycho girl who stabbed the chancellor in the eye, and Cat says "You are." All sweetly and innocently. Andre and Trina notice there's men in the prison and find out it's a prison for both men and women, but has a large fence separating the two.

Jade sees a large woman and decides to insult her, calling her a freak show. When the woman Says "What are you looking at?" angrily, while walking over to where the group is, Jade responds with "I'm looking at a big stupid lady in prison. What are you looking at?" and when the woman gets angry Jade says "Ohhh, me make big man lady mad." The woman hits the bars separating them with a stick and Jade says "Ohhh, good one." The large woman walks away angrily and Jade shouts out "Hey, call me, we'll go skirt shopping!" and Tori asks her "Must you aggravate my fellow prisoners?" and Jade says "Yes I must."

"Man, eatin salt is gross!" Andre says as he eats a big spoon full of salt, some of which falls out of his mouth as he speaks. "Not as gross as the prison food they make us eat in here." Tori says, sadly. "One time, when my brother was in prison, he told the people in charge he was a vegetarian, so they gave him special meals." Cat says in her typical innocent adorable way. "Oh wait that was on an airplane." Tori begs them to get her out of there and they tell her they're trying. Two prisoners walk up to Tori holding a bunch of rocks and ask her to play rocks, which she reluctantly says yes to. Cat asks "How do you play rocks?" innocently and Tori says "I don't knowww." In her scared, sad, whiney voice. Cat gasps and looks sad at this.

Later, the entire gang visits the chancellor to try and convince him to release Tori. "Hi!" Cat says happily, the way she does to a friend, while everyone else is all timid and scared. They try and convince him to release Tori, but he doesn't concede until Cat says "It was an accident." Cat says "Please let Tori go." And he agrees at first, as long as they leave and never come back to this country. But once Robbie accidently kills the chancellors beloved octopus, they are all arrested including Cat, who's sad to see his octopus is dead and see him so upset. Everyone except Sikowitz isn't arrested since he escaped before they were arrested sensing what's coming next.

Cat was upset seeing the chancellor so sad, and even got mad at Robbie asking him why he killed the chancellors' octopus. If it weren't for that they could have left. And if it weren't for so many people being in the room, and him being so upset he wouldn't have had them arrested Cat. But he forgot she was part of the group when he had them arrested. And due to all his subordinates being there, he couldn't exclude her even if he had remembered. As their leader he has a strong image to uphold.

Later in the prison. For some reason, they put Robbie in the girls' side and don't believe him when he says he's a boy. The large woman from earlier approaches the group. "So, do I still look big and stupid?" the woman says. "Alright, listen Hot stuff, you better just turn yourself around and walk away from me, cause I'm-" Jade says to the woman, but before she can finish the woman tries to push her down. In the blink if an eye, Jade grabs the woman's wrist with a single hand and begins twisting it, causing the woman to fall to her knees. "I warned you." Jade says with an evil smirk. "Jade!" Tori exclaims. "Walk away." Jade snarls at the woman, before releasing her. The woman walks away, holding her wrist.

Cat walks up to them and says "Hi!" Jade looks at Cat and says "Cat, where have you been?" in a worried tone of voice. "I joined a prison gang!" Cat happily says. "What? What do you mean you joined a prison gang?" Jade says, unhappy at hearing this. "Well, this group of really mean, tough prison ladies said I'm cute and funny, so they invited me to join their prison gang!" Cat says happily. "And you said yes?" Jade angrily says. "Uh-huh! I told the gang ladies I'm gonna make us all special t-shirts!" Cat says excitedly before giggling.

Sikowitz walks over to the bars near the group, dressed as a prison guard and calls them over. At first they don't realize it's him, but once they do, they excitedly run over to him. He tells them to act like he's a prison guard, and they turn their backs and begin acting casual as they talk to him. "Where'd you get that outfit?" Tori demands. "They sell these at the hotel gift shop. Haha, how stupid is that?" Sikowitz laughs as he explains.

"Would you just get us out of this prison?" Trina demands. "I'm working on that." Sikowitz says. "You have a plan?" Robbie asks. "Sort of. I have a duck truck." Sikowitz says. "A duck truck?" Jade asks. "Yes, I met a farmer and offered him one hundred svlockles to let me borrow it." Sikowitz explains. "I joined a prison gang!" Cat happily tells Sikowitz, who laughs at her saying. "Oh, Cat. You are delightfully filled with joy and stupidity." Sikowitz says in a mocking way, laughing at Cat. Cat simply smiles at that, and laughs. "So, I'll have the truck tomorrow night. Now, there's an access road right behind this building. I'll be there, waiting, after dark, in the truck. When you kids jump in the back, I'll drive us across the border and right out of this poop shack of a country!" Sikowitz explains to the group.

"But how do we get out of this prison?" Tori questions. "Oh, come on! I'm supposed to think of everything? I got the duck truck!" Sikowitz says defensively. "Huh, look! It's my prison gang friends! Wait up girls!" Cat excitedly shouts as she runs off, Jade just shaking her head at Cat. "I'll be waiting, in the duck truck, behind there, tomorrow night, after dark. See ya!" Sikowitz says, before running off. They all shout after him and Robbie says "Bring Rex!"

The four stand there trying to figure out how to break out as they see Cat teaching her prison gang friends how to dance. This gives them an idea of how to escape. They ask Shiva; the large woman from earlier, to help them escape. Tori asks to see the Chancellor to reveal the truth, and when she's taken to him, she admits she attacked his eye on purpose. She offers to do a performance to make it up to him and make up Robbie killing his octopus, saying he can invite anyone he wants to watch. He finally agrees and Tori is taken back to the prison where her and the others prepare for the performance.

All the prisoners, including all of the main gang do their own rendition of "I want you Back". At the end of the performance, the gang, as well as Shiva, leave out the back, hidden by the large curtain. By the time anyone realizes their gone, they're already entering the back of the truck.

The group runs up to Sikowitz and the duck truck, and start getting in the back. As Robbie gets in, Sikowitz hands him Rex. "Wait. Who's that guy?" Sikowitz says as he points at Shiva. "He's a woman." Tori says as she gets into the back of the duck truck. "Dear Gandhi!" Sikowitz says as he gets into the truck and drives off. As they leave, a painted message on the pavement can be seen where the truck rested but mere moments before. This message says "No escaping".

**A/N: That's my cover of their trip to Yerba, but it's not over yet. Next chapter will explain how they get home and what happens when they do. Things are going to get a bit more serious. I wanted to put as much of Jade and Cat's relationship progression as I could, since I'm not sure how many nice, peaceful moments there will be soon. Once the war starts, things are going to change and the plot will become more serious. So far there's really only been talk of action, but soon there will be some actual action. However, no matter what I add to this story, it will always be a Jade and Cat love story. Even if it doesn't seem that way at times, their bond and their love will always be the main focus. **


	10. Chapter 10: The trip back home

_**Jaded Ways**_

Chapter 10

**A/N: This will take place right after the end of the episode, explaining how they get home.**

Furious at the group, the chancellor sends his werewolf soldiers after them. By now Andre's moth bite has completely gone away, and he's back to normal. 'Werewolves. We need to make it over the border before they catch up to us.' Jade thinks to herself, before turning to Sikowitz and saying "Can't this thing go any faster?" Jade yells at Sikowitz, angrily. "Calm down, Jade. They won't catch up to us." Sikowitz says. This only angers Jade further. Jade can sense them coming. Some by car, loaded with guns, others by foot, in wolf form.

Jade looks at Cat, and sees a worried expression on her face. "Don't worry, Cat. I'm going to protect you." Jade says reassuringly as she hugs Cat, kissing her on the top of her head. "Beck, you know what to do." Jade says as she stands up in the back of the truck. Beck nods in acknowledgment. "Jade? What are you doing?" Tori asks. "Are you crazy? Sit down!" Trina shouts. Shiva looks at Jade with curiosity. "Robbie, keep us linked. Beck, take care of them. Andre, stay by Cat's side at all times. I don't care if you die in the process. Protect Cat with your life." Jades orders. The boys simply nod. "Jade what are you talking about?" Tori says skeptically.

I suppose it's about time I explain some things to you. As you know, Jade possesses the power to manipulate blood and enter peoples dreams. She also possesses some other talents, such as flight. But I have yet to explain the other members of her packs gifts and rolls yet. So I'm going to take some time to explain them to you now.

Let's start with their physical capabilities. Out of all still bloods, Andre is physically the strongest. Beck comes in a close second, and well, Robbie doesn't even compare to either of them. However he is faster than both of them. Andre also has by far the best senses. His senses are so great in fact, his ability is centered around them. Andre possesses something he calls 'The all sense cloud'. The reason is because all senses are formed into one, vastly sharpening. It feels like your in a hazy cloud, and yet your senses are amazingly sharp. You don't really focus on everything around you like usual, which is why it could be considered hazy. You focus on what you want to focus on, or what you need to focus on. Finding a needle in a hey stack would be no problem what so ever with his power.

Now let's discuss Beck. Beck's power is the power of persuasion or compelling. His charm and good looks turned into something on a whole new level when he became a vampire. With his power he can make people think, do, or experience whatever he wants, to a certain degree that is. His power even works on supernatural beings, except anyone in Jades pack that is. And because of his easygoing attitude, Beck can calm people down when their upset, another part of his power.

The most interesting out of the three, however, would be Robbie and Rex. Due to Robbie truly believing Rex was alive and always projecting a specific part of him into Rex, Rex actually came to life, so to speak, when Robbie became a vampire. Well, it's more accurate to say Rex became real. Part of Robbie's soul was projected into Rex's body. Making Rex basically come to life. Rex can walk and talk on his own, and even has his own personality. He's as fast and as strong as a vampire, but doesn't need to feed. So long as Robbie feeds, Rex will be fine. Rex does feel pain though, so when Jade threw that knife into Rex's head, Rex did feel it. And Jade knows this too. Robbie and Rex are physically the weakest in the group, but are the fastest out of the three. Because of their lack of physical capabilities, Robbie and Rex have a bit of a different ability.

Robbie and Rex posses the ability to create physic connections with each other and other people. They can communicate with others telepathically, or track people down, so long as that person doesn't have a mental block or shield which prevents their power from working. And when necessary they can attack peoples minds. But that's not all. Their psychic connections allow them to share experiences with others as well as broaden the range of other mental abilities. One example for now would be Andres or Becks power. Robbie can use his psychic linking power to expand their range and the overall strength of their powers. This makes Robbie extremely useful.

Robbie and Rex can track down or communicate, or 'Link' with people on the other side of the planet just as easy as someone a few inches away. Only when Robbie and Rex are separated are their powers weakened. The further apart they are, the weaker their mental powers are. They're at their most powerful when physically connected. Also people wouldn't understand the whole walking talking puppet thing.

Well that's all for now. I will explain more as things progress, but for now, we must go back to the groups adventure. Beck uses his power to make Tori, Trina, Shiva, and Sikowitz think Jade has just been sitting there quietly the whole time, and will continue to. Jade jumps off of the truck and heads towards the oncoming wolf soldiers, who are not expecting to encounter someone like Jade.

Jade comes to a stop about ten miles back. Jade breaths in, her eyes opening and turning black, her fangs descending. Jade has been waiting for this for a while. She can't wait to tear those mutts limb from limb. Jade smirks excitedly. Jade enjoys killing just as much as Cat enjoys candy. That's one thing Cat can never completely change.

Jade stands there, waiting for her victims. After ten minutes, three large vehicles with turrets and filled with soldiers come blaring towards her. Jade smirks evilly. Jade vanishes, and before anyone can do anything, one of the vehicles is crushed beneath Jades fist, not a single survivor. The next second Jade is already tearing another vehicle in half as she uses her blood magic to cause their bodies to burst, their blood to harden and pierce the persons body like blades from the inside out, or making them kill one another by controlling them like puppets.

After finishing them off Jade moves to the next vehicle which is packed with werewolf soldiers. Jade rips the top of the vehicle off and forces the werewolves to face her head on. They all begin to change. Six against one. " Six against one,this isn't fair." Jade says disappointingly. "Who cares? We're not taking it easy on you no matter what!" one of them says as he begins turning. Jade smirks deviously. "I meant, not fair for you." Jade says as she disappears again. The werewolves don't even see her coming. One. Two. Six. They didn't stand a chance. Within seconds they were merely bodies of flesh littering the ground around her.

Jade doesn't have even one speck of dirt on her, nor the tiniest drop of blood. Her blood magic keeps her clean. That and her quick elegant movements. Within minutes a large group of twenty to thirty already turned wolves appear. Of course even though I say wolves, I really mean werewolves similar to the ones in underworld.

They completely surround Jade. They begin howling as they charge her. Jade stands there completely still, completely calm. As the wolves get within ten feet away, blood erupts from Jades fingers and flies in all directions, slicing the surrounding wolves to shreds and infecting those unlucky enough to survive. She spreads her arms all the way out, stretching them as far as they'll go, and her blood flies around her in a big circular or orbital way, traveling up to fifty feet in every direction. Not a single one of them survives.

Jade uses her senses and can tell there aren't anymore coming. It'll be a while before anyone discovers this sea of dead bodies, so Jade leaves. It doesn't take her long to find and catch up to the truck. Only like ten seconds. Jade is now sitting next to Cat, holding her close. Jade captures Cat's lips with her own, and the two share a heated kiss.

The group sits in silence as Sikowitz drives. After a while they manage to cross the border, exiting Yerba, and entering the boarding country. They find an abandoned farm and hide out in a barn. They exit the duck truck and try to devise a plan to get home. Tori and Trina scream at each other while arguing with Sikowitz on what to do. Cat and Beck are trying to calm them down, as Jade grabs Andre and Robbie by the arm and drags them away to another part of the barn. "What's up, Jade?" Andre asks coolly.

"I need to use both of your powers." Jade says to the two, who look a bit shocked and confused. "What for?" Robbie asks. "We're in the south. There should be a member of the south coven nearby who can help us. I'm going to have Robbie use his link to link us three, allowing me to use Andres all sense, and Robbie's link tracking ability. With both of your powers combined I should be able to find who I'm looking for." Jade explains to the two. "Alright. Sounds good." Andre says and Robbie nods. "Link us." Jade says. The three stand there together focusing, Jade's hand on each boys shoulder to strengthen the link.

They all close there eyes, and Jade enters this odd sense of vision. She's traveling across the south at an extremely fast rate searching for someone. Her vision stops traveling and focuses on a young man in his early twenties. Jade opens her eyes. "Found him." Jade lets go of the two, and then looks to Robbie. "Connect me with the man I just showed you." Jade demands. "Alright, I'll try." Robbie focuses and connects to the man. "I need your help." Jade says to the man.

About fifteen minutes later. Jade walks over to the entire group who is still arguing. "Quiet!" Jade shouts, instantly causing them all to shut up. The entire group looks at Jade questioningly. "Jade?" Tori questions. "I know how we're getting home. Sikowitz, we need to drive a few hundred miles north-east." Jade says in a demanding tone. "Whhhyyyy?" Sikowitz draws out, as he looks at Jade questioningly. "There's an air strip there. I know a guy who owns a plain. I simply have to ask him to borrow it for a while. He owes me favor, so he won't refuse." Jade simply states.

"HOW do you know that? We don't even know where we are!" Tori complains. Jade looks at her with a scowl. "I know exactly where we are, and where we need to go. Now, do you want to get home, or don't you?" Tori looks at Jade skeptically as she nods, not knowing what to do. "Then we're going. Sikowitz give me the keys, I'll drive." Jade says, putting her hand out for Sikowitz to hand her the keys. Sikowitz is reluctant, but considering they don't really have a plan, he concedes, handing her the car keys.

Everyone gets back into the duck truck. This time Jade drives, with Cat in the passenger seat, and everyone else in the back. After a while Jade notices the gas getting low so she looks for a place to get gas. Jade pulls in to an old warn out gas station. Jade and Cat get out and Jade walks off somewhere. "Why are we stopping?" Tori questions as Cat walks over to the group. "We need gas." Cat says in her sweet innocent tone. "Oh. But this place doesn't seem like it would have gas. It looks abandoned!" Tori exclaims looking around.

"Yeah, well it's not." Jade says walking over to the truck, carrying two large jugs of gas in her hands. "There's a guy in the back." Jade says as she tilts her head back gesturing towards the abandoned looking building. Jade begins filling up the tank. "How did you know that?" Tori says skeptically. "Basic observational skills. Something you seem to be lacking." Jade responds snydly, as she finishes filling the tank. Jade gets back in the truck before Tori even has the chance to respond to Jades insult. Cat gets back into the passenger seat and they take off yet again.

"So, who's this guy?" Cat asks curiously. "You'll see soon enough. He's a member of the south coven. He owes me some favors from when I helped him a while back." Jade says, not taking her eyes off of the road ahead of her. "Oh." Cat says awkwardly, as she shifts in her seat uncomfortably. "Alright, what's up?" Jade says to Cat. "What's that supposed to mean?" Cat says her trademark saying. Jade sighs. "Don't give me that crap. You know damn well what I mean." Jade says, irritated. "Nothings up." Cat says grumpily as she crosses her arms. Cat furrows her brows and looks down.

"What have I said about that? You'll get wrinkles if you do that." Jade says strictly. Cat just ignores Jade, sitting quietly. Jade sighs loudly. "Cat...What's the matter?" Jade says in a sympathetic and gentle tone, as she looks at Cat. "Nothing." Cat says stubbornly. "Cut the crap. You know you can't lie to me, especially when you get like this." Jade says. Cat looks up at her angrily. "You lie to me all the time!" Cat yells at Jade throwing her hands up in the air. Jade looks at Cat dumbfounded.

"You think I can't tell, but I always know when you aren't being honest, or when you're hiding something from me. I usually let it go, but...it's not fair!" Cat yells, very upset. Jade takes in a breath. "I don't tell you everything, because I don't want to burden you with everything that goes on. I don't like you worrying about these things, so I just don't tell you." Jade says defensively. "Well it's not fair! Jade, we're supposed to be a team, me and you, equal partners. And you treat me like your dopey sidekick who can't do anything!" Cat yells, clear hurt in her voice and on her face.

At this point Jade isn't even looking as she drives. She's mostly focusing on Cat and only slightly focusing on driving, and yet she's driving perfectly, avoiding any obstacles in her path. "You are NOT my dopey sidekick Cat. I'm sorry if you feel that way, but you aren't. I do what I have to, to keep you safe. And some times that means I don't tell you everything. I'm sorry if that bothers you, but it's better than knowing. Trust me." Jade says in an apologetic and caring voice. "I do trust you Jade. I just hate seeing you shoulder everything on your own. I see how it effects you." Cat says sympathetically as she stares into Jades eyes. Cat looks like she's about to cry. "You don't have to handle everything on your own, Jade. I'm right here. And I WANT to help. But I can't do that if you won't let me." Cat says sweetly to Jade. Jade sighs. "I know, Cat. I know." Jade says with a sad look on her face as she turns to look at the road.

The two sit in silence for a while before Jade finally speaks. "If you really want to know what's going on, then I'll tell you. But you have to be prepared for whatever I tell you. And you can't complain when I hold out on some details. There are times when I won't be able to reveal everything at once. You have to accept this." Jade says in a dead serious voice. "I understand." Cat says quietly as she nods her head. Jade Sighs before taking in a breath and speaking again. "The chancellor of Yerba was a werewolf." Cat gasps as Jade continues. "But that's not all. He's an alpha, and most of his soldiers are werewolf soldiers. When I left the truck, I was fighting a large group of them that were following us. The reason we couldn't just break out in the first place and leave was due to the chancellor being one of the five leaders of the Blood Seekers, and leader of their werewolf army." Cat putts her hands to her mouth, eyes widening.

Cat looks down at her lap sadly. "But he was so nice to me." Cat says quietly. "Nice? He threw us in prison!" Jade says, confused at Cats accusation. Cat shakes her head. "Before we went to visit Tori in prison, when I wasn't with you guys, I found the chancellor by mistake. He was alone and I was excited to meet him. We ended up talking for hours about all sorts of stuff. He even showed me his octopus. The one Robbie murdered. The octopus meant so much to him. And even though he seems like an evil man, I can tell there's good in him." Cat says quietly in a sad tone. Jade stares at her in shock. "He told me about his wife and kids, and how they died. I could tell how much he felt for them. The only reason he even became chancellor was to protect them. He was a nice, gentle man before they died. I can tell deep down, that he still is. He's just been hurt so much in the past, and doesn't know how to deal with it. But he is a good person deep down inside." Cat says with a small, warm smile.

Jade looks at Cat with sad eyes. "You really care about him, don't you?" Cat nods her head. "I hate seeing people hurt like that. It just...it tears me up inside..." Cat says as she begins crying. Jade frowns. She leans over, unbuckles Cat's seat, grabs Cat, and drags her onto her lap. Jade uses one hand to wipe away Cats tears and then kisses Cat on the cheek. Cat puts her head into Jades shoulder and bawls. Jade kisses Cat's temple as she keeps on driving, whispering comforting words into cats ears.

Beck and Andre hear the entire conversation and look at each other with sad expressions. Sometimes you forget that everyone has feelings. Even evil werewolf dictators who putt you in prison for stupid things. Though, they're not sad for him, but rather, how Cat is affected by this. Jade both loves and hates how much Cat can care for others.

After a while of driving they eventually make it to the airstrip. They all get out of the truck and grab whatever belongings they have. They walk over to a large building where they're meeting this mystery person. A tall, handsome young man, in his early twenties walks out of the building. He walks over to Jade, with his arms held out wide. "Jade! So good to see you!" The man says as he hugs Jade. "It's good to see you too Lucas." Jade says nicely. "Come! I'm sure you're all starving!" Lucas says as he takes them into the building. This building has a living area in it that attaches to a big hanger for planes. Lucas takes them into the kitchen/lounging area.

"Make yourselves at home. Feel free to eat as much as you want. You'll be sleeping here tonight and we'll leave first thing in the morning. I'm sure you're all exhausted from your long trip." Lucas says warmly. "Yeah, thanks. How do you know what's going on? Shouldn't you be a bit more surprised?" Tori questions. "I contacted him and told him we need help getting home." Jade says flatly. "What? When? How?" Tori says completely shocked by this. "I borrowed the phone at that gas station and called him there." Jade says dismissively. "Oh." Tori says, embarrassed. Lucas simply nods. "Well, I'll show you all around. I hope you don't mind, but you'll have to sleep on either a pull out couch, an inflatable mattress, or a cot." Lucas explains. "Cat and I will take the pull out couch. It's definitely the most comfortable out of them all." Jade says. "How do you know that?" Tori questions. "I've been here plenty of times when I was younger. Lucas is a family friend." Jade says as if it's obvious. Tori nods in understanding.

It took them all night and most of the day to make it to this place in the truck. They all take their time eating, showering, and eventually preparing for bed. Before bed Jade talks to Lucas alone. "I really appreciate this Lu." Jade says warmly. Lucas is one of Jades oldest friends. "No problem. But do you mind me asking, what exactly is going on?" Lucas questions Jade. "Long story short; That idiot, Tori booked our semester break vacation to Yerba, without realizing how bad of a place it was. She pissed off the chancellor, we all got putt in prison, managed to escape, and here we are." Jade explains. "Yerba? What on earth is the princess of the west doing in the capital of werewolf country?" Lucas yells, completely shocked by her story.

Jade sighs. "I had never heard of the place before and had no clue what was going on. I know I should have looked up more information first, but it was last minute and I wanted them to have a memorable vacation. I'm sure you know what's going on. Because of what's on it's way, I wanted to give them one last good memory before our lives go to hell." Jade explains exasperatedly. Lucas looks at her sympathetically. "Then you know?" Lucas says more as a statement than a question. "Yeah. I know." Jade says begrudgingly. "Jade I'm so sorry." Lucas says. "Don't be. We knew this day was coming eventually. The order will fall and there's nothing we can do about it. All of the pureblood vampire covens including the four great families are in complete disarray. Everything is falling apart. When I get back, I have to prepare for the oncoming war that is quickly approaching. I suggest you do the same." Jade says in a dead serious tone.

"I will be. After taking you home I will be joining my family in protecting the order." Lucas solemnly says. Jade looks at him with both shock and sadness in her eyes. "You'll die." Jade says bluntly. "Yes." Lucas says without a single bit of regret in his voice. "I will die protecting our people." Lucas states with pride in his voice. "You, however, must survive. You can't take part in this battle. You must hide, and wait. When the time is right, then you can reemerge. Until then, run, hide, and survive." Lucas says to Jade. Jade laughs at his statement. "You know I won't do that." Jade says smiling up at Lucas. Lucas sighs. "I know." Lucas says sadly. "Jade I'm leaving everything to you. It's the least I can do for everything you've done for me and my family over the years. The hope of our people lies in your hands now. Like you said, the order is falling, and so too are the four families." Lucas says solemnly as he looks Jade in the eyes. They both know what's coming, and neither is happy about it.

Jade walks over to Cat, who is waiting for her on the pull out couch. "Hey!" Cat says happily to Jade as Jade sits down beside her. "Hey, Cat." Jade says, giving her the best smile she can muster for now. "We should get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Jade says as she lies down next to Cat. "Okay!" Cat says cheerily as she nods. Jade wraps her arms around Cat, pulling her close and looks her in the eye. "I love you Cat." Jade says sweetly. "I love you too Jade." Cat says with a wide grin. Jade kisses Cat deeply. The two reluctantly pull apart, holding on to one another as they fall asleep in each others grasp.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Any of you." Jade quietly mutters to herself, as she enters a deep slumber. The next morning. Jade wakes up to find Cat gone from her bed. Jade immediately sits up, looking around the room. Jade doesn't see Cat, so she uses her other senses to find her. Jade gets off the bed and rushes into the kitchen to find Cat and Lucas talking and laughing as they prepare a large breakfast for everyone.

Without looking up from what he's doing Lucas says "Good morning Jade." At this, Cat looks up at Jade and smiles widely. "Jade!" Cat happily yells as she runs over to Jade and tackles her waist in a hug. "Hey, Cat." Jade says quietly. "Jade? What's wrong?" Cat asks innocently as she stares up at Jade. "Nothing. You weren't in bed and I was just worried, that's all." Jade says in a hushed tone, her cheeks reddening. "Aww! I'm sorry, Jade. I woke up early and asked Lucas to help me make breakfast for everyone. Everyone's been through so much, and I'm hoping this will help lift their spirits some." Cat says apolitically. Jade smiles. "It's okay Cat. I just kind of missed having you next to me." Jade says as she smiles down at Cat. Cat stands back up all the way, and leans up towards Jades face. Cat leans in all the way and catches Jades lips in a sweet, sugary kiss.

They kiss for a good twenty seconds or so until someone clears their throat. The two ignore them at first, but the person then shouts "Hey! Don't just ignore me!" The two reluctantly release and turn to see Tori, Andre, and Beck standing in the doorway, watching them. Tori seems mad about something, while Andre has this devilish smile on his face, and Beck also has a smirk on his face. "Get a room you two! There are other people here who don't want to see that-" Before Tori could finish her sentence Jade had let go of Cat and walked over to her.

'What the? Oh My God! Is she?' Tori stands there frozen, eyes as wide as the ocean, face completely red. Jade's lips are pressed against Tori's. Cat gasps at seeing this, but starts giggling at Tori's reaction. The two boys behind Tori watch with utter surprise. Jade separates from Tori and walks back over to Cat, putting her right arm around Cats waist. Jade is smirking at Tori deviously and triumphantly. "Looks like I finally found a way to shut you up, Vega." Jade says triumphantly.

Tori finally breaks from her shock and says "Why?" skeptically. Jade just laughs. "Well you were complaining about us kissing, so I just figured you must have been jealous. So I simply kissed you, hoping it'd finally shut you up. That is what you wanted, isn't?" Jade asks deviously. "NO! That's not what I wanted at all!" Tori yells. "Oh, well, I'm not letting you kiss Cat if that's what you wanted." Jade says, scowling. Cat looks up at Jade confused, surprised, and a bit angry? "What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm a bad kisser?" Cat yells at Jade. Jade looks at Cat dumbfounded, then laughs at her. "No Cat. I'm saying that I'm the only one that gets to kiss you." Jade explains. Cat blinks at her. "Oh. Wait! That's not fair! You get to kiss Tori and then you say that I'm not aloud to kiss anyone else but you?" Cat yells angrily and confusedly.

"Oh, so you want to kiss other people? And what do you mean 'Just me'?" Jade says seriously, her hands on her hips. Cat shifts uncomfortably, looking away, blushing. "I didn't mean it like that. I love kissing you. I just meant it's not fair for you to get to kiss Tori and then say I can't." Cat says quietly. "What?" Tori says out of shock. "Fine. If you want to kiss Vega, go right ahead, Cat." Jade says as she crosses her arms across her chest. "Will you be angry?" Cat asks innocently. "No. it's only fair after all." Jade says simply. "Okay!" Cat says happily as she rushes towards Tori.

Cat leans up, wrapping her arms around Tori's neck, and pulls Tori into her, as Cat kisses Tori. Tori just blinks wide-eyed at her. Cat gently and slowly releases, before walking back to Jade and wrapping her arm around Jade's waist. Jade does the same with Cat. "What?" Tori says in disbelief. The guys just keep on staring. In their heads, they're imagining much more than kissing going on between the three. Jade notices and shouts "Get your heads out of the gutter!" causing them to snap back to reality, giving sheepish smiles, and rubbing the backs of their heads, looking away.

"What?" Tori repeats, not sure of what just happened. Jade sighs. "Vega, is that all you know how to say? You just got a kiss from both of us and that's all you have to say to us? Learn to show some gratitude, will ya?" Jade says mockingly, rolling her eyes, and scoffing. "Gratitude? I didn't want either of you to kiss me!" Tori yells. Cat gasps, hurt from Tori's comment. "What's that supposed to mean? Does everybody think I'm a bad kisser?" Cat yells, clearly hurt. Tori and Jade stare at her dumbfounded. "I don't think your a bad kisser." Robbie says as he enters the kitchen. Jade glares at him and he leaves immediately. "Nice going Vega. I suggest you apologize." Jade says angrily.

"Apologize for what? I didn't even want either of you to kiss me!" Tori yells. Jade notices something as Tori says this. "Oh My God, you're lying!" Jade says surprised. "What? No I am not!" Tori says in an unconvincing way. "Bullshit. You actually liked it didn't you?" Jade says, smirking at Tori's blushing. "So I'm not a bad kisser?" Cat says with a ray of hope in her voice. "No, Cat. You're an awesome kisser. The best kisser in the whole world." Jade says sincerely. "Yay!" Cat cheers ecstatically. "I think she liked it." Andre says coolly. "Yeah, there's no fooling Jade. She's a human lie detector." Beck says. 'Well, except for the human part.' Beck thinks right after.

"Face it Vega. You liked us kissing you. There's no denying it." Jade says triumphantly. Tori gets angry and stomps her foot, swinger her arms, before turning around and walking out the kitchen saying "I did not!" in her whinny voice. They all just laugh at her as she walks away. "Well you all seem to be in a good mood today." Lucas says brightly. "Teasing Vega's always fun." Jade says smirking.

Cat and Lucas finish making breakfast for everyone. Tori has trouble getting Trina up, so she just lets her sleep. Everyone eats breakfast happily forgetting recent events. Shiva joins them, though she sits quietly alone. "So Shiva." Jade begins saying. Shiva looks up at her a bit surprised. "You're coming to America with us right?" Jade asks. Shiva nods in response. Jade smirks at this. "Good. I'm going to go ahead and help you out then." Jade says deviously. Everyone stares at her shocked and confused, and a bit worried. "Why you do this?" Shiva asks. "Because, you could use the help, and I have use for someone like you." Jade grins evilly. "Alvright." Shiva says in her accent. She accepts, but is suspicious of Jades gesture.

After finishing eating, the gang gets whatever belongings they have with them and board the plane they'll be taking home. Trina missed breakfast, and proceeds to bitch about it the entire way home, that is until Jade gives her a death glare and growls at her to shut the fuck up. The plane ride is long, but pleasant. They end up landing on the West's private strip way. "Wait, you have a private jet?" Tori yells. "Jets." Jade says smugly. "Then why didn't we take one of your jets in the first place?" Tori asks. "Because, I didn't feel like spending money on jet fuel. Besides it was your trip. Meaning you provide the means for travel." Jade says to an annoyed Tori, making Jade happy.

"Thank you Lucas." Jade says as she hugs Lucas goodbye. Lucas is like a brother to Jade. So the thought of him dying makes her sad. Jade allows a single tear to escape, which he wipes away. "Jade you will always be like a little sister to me. I'm going to miss you." Lucas says sadly. He turns to Cat and hugs her whispering in her ear "Take care of Jade for me when I'm gone. She needs you in her life.  
>And thank you for always being there for her. I will miss the both of you greatly. Goodbye Caterina." Lucas says as he releases Cat. He turns to Jade and says "Goodbye Jadelyn." before boarding his plane and taking off. Cat cries as he goes. Cat knows he's going to die. She wasn't told by anyone and didn't overhear it or anything, she just knows. Cat can feel it. Even though Cat only knew him for a short time, she is going to miss him.<p>

A large private limo comes to pick them up. They all pack into the limo and are dropped off at either their homes, all except for Jade, Cat, Beck, and Andre that is. Well and Shiva. "Norm, take Shiva to the house and wait for me there." Jade orders as they exit the limo, entering the school parking lot. The limo drives off with Shiva in it. Jade sighs. "I have some things to take care of. I'm going to go drop Cat off at her house. I'll see you guys later." Jade says as they enter her car. "Bye!" Cat happily yells as she gets in the car.

Jade drives Cat home, giving her a hug and a kiss and promising to be back later. Jade leaves her car there and quickly leaves, heading back to her house.

**A/N: Well, that's all for this chapter. Next chapter will pick up right where this one left off.**


	11. Chapter 11: A new Development

_**Jaded Ways**_

Chapter 11

**A/N: There won't really be any Jade and Cat interaction in this chapter, due to the fact I need to progress the story. Just bare with me please. It will get more interesting as the plot thickens.**

Jade arrives at her house to find Norm, the limo driver, and Shiva, the Yerbanian prisoner in her kitchen. Norm is preparing Shiva some food as Jade enters the room. "Good. You're here." Jade says as she enters the kitchen. Norm doesn't stop what he's doing, but Shiva looks up at Jade curiously. "Nice place." Shiva says in her deep accent. "Thanks." Jade says dismissively. "So, what you want from me?" Shiva asks. "I'll explain all of that later. For now, feel free to eat and stay here for a while. I have some things to take care of. I'll be back in a while. Norm, when she's done eating, I want you to show Shiva here, to the guest room. After, take her out and get her some clothes. I don't want her wearing such hideous clothing." Jade says in disgust as she looks at Shiva, who is still in her prison attire.

"Of course Ms. West." Norm says in a British accent. Norm is a very old man who works for the West family. Before Jade got her own car she had to have him drive her everywhere either in a limo, or in one of the West families many cars. Jade hated relying on him, so she got her license the second she got the chance. Of course even at a younger age she could still run places, which she often did. But for things like school and social gatherings, pretty much anything where she wasn't going off alone or over to see Cat, she had to have Norm drive her.

Jade walks out of the kitchen and quickly goes upstairs. Within minutes she's downstairs, back in her usual clothing. "Alright, I'm off." Jade shouts as leaves the house. Jade heads towards their base, and as she gets closer, she can sense somethings amiss. "This smell. The smell of death. And it's coming from the base." Jade mutters to herself as she quickens her pace and arrives at her base. Jade walks into her base to find dead bodies littering the floor all throughout her base. "What the hell is going on here?" Jade says in disbelief.

"Jade. You're back." Theo says, as he enters the room, his left arm resting in a makeshift sling. "Theo. What the bloody hell happened here? And what happened to your arm?" Jade hisses at Theo. "Jade. We were attacked." Jade's eye twitches in anger as she hears this. "When?" Jade hisses at Theo. "Wednesday night." Theo says as he looks at the dead bodies sprawled throughout the base. It was now Friday afternoon, as Jade and the others just arrived not too long ago.

"Explain." Jade says as she walks past him and the two enter the large conference room, which has a hidden entrance, so the enemies did not find it. All the rooms have hidden entrances so the base just seems like a labyrinth of empty halls to intruders. They enter the conference room and close the door behind them. The two sit down in their usual seats at the very large table, capable of seating over twenty people. Jade sits at the head of the table, where the large chair sits on the opposite end of the room, facing the hidden door. Theo sits in the seat on her right, his usual seat. The left is always reserved for Cat whenever she's in here. No one else is ever allowed to sit there. The seating arrangement is based on rank, but we'll go over that more another time.

"While you were gone, Wednesday night, a large force of around forty or fifty intruded our base and attacked us. I was out at the time and didn't make it back until midway throughout the attack. By then the others were already dead, and Garth was holding them off." Jade interrupts him. "ALL of them?" Jade asks, a bit surprised. "Yes all nine of the other pack members are dead. Garth and I are all that remains. Jade. This attack, it was highly organized. These weren't your typical vampires. The were highly trained, powerful, soldiers. Somehow they knew where our base was, and even knew you wouldn't be here. They waited until after you left the country and attacked us, hoping to eliminate your pack. Jade. The only the way they could have organized all of this, and even found our base in the first place, is if there's someone on the inside. There's a traitor amongst the order, Jade." Theo says grimly, and Jade stares at him utterly shocked.

"Garth and I managed to wipe them all out, but I was injured during the fight. My arm was infected by one of the vampires." Theo continues. "Yeah, I can smell it. Wait, that venom. That's only created by a small coven of vampires in the south. One of the sub-vampire races." Jade says, a bit shocked that he was infected by one of them. "This wasn't any specific coven who attacked. The blood seekers had various sub-vampire species and even werewolves attack us in one large group, as you could tell in the halls." Theo explains. Jade understands what all of this means. This was an organized attack, with specific, highly trained soldiers, who's only purpose was to eliminate her pack.

Before we continue, allow me to shed some light on a the whole sub-vampire species thing, with a little history lesson. While the pureblooded vampires go almost as far back as the human race, other vampire species do not. The original vampire, created the pureblood race long ago. It wasn't until one of them decided to try and mutate their DNA to create a new species, that the sub-vampire species came to exist. Because of this, various sub-vampire species were born. All over the world, various species now exist. Not all of them work for the Blood Seekers. Most are independent. And some even coexist with the purebloods. Though, they are looked down upon, like every aristocracy. The 'cold ones' as Jade refers to them, are any vampire species that are cold to the touch, which includes almost all sub-vampire species. However, the ones we say Jade kill earlier, were just a generic sub-vampire species, with nothing special. They are the most common, but also the weakest sub-species.

"What about Evan?" Jade asks as she looks at Theo. "He still isn't back yet. I'm not sure when he'll be back." Theo says begrudgingly. "I see. And what of Garth?" Jade asks sternly. Theo takes in a deep breath. "About that. In order to fend them off, Garth had to resort to using his alter ego to fight. After the fight, he refused to switch back, so I locked him in one of the cellars down on the basement level." Theo explains exasperatedly. Jade simply nods before sighing. "So, what happened to you, Jade? What did you discover on your trip to Yerba?" Theo asks concerned.

Jade laughs dryly. "Yerba! Hah!" Jade just shakes her head before taking in a deep breath and continues. "Well, let's see. Oh right, the chancellor of Yerba is an Alpha werewolf and one of the five leaders of the Blood Seekers, and the leader of their entire werewolf army!" Jade says angrily while looking at Theo. "Yeah. I knew I heard that name somewhere. While you were away I looked through my files and found a file on Yerba. I was going to go find you, but then we were attacked." Theo says begrudgingly. "Well, stupid fucking Vega got us arrested, and put in jail." Jade says angrily. Theo looks up at her with shock on his face. "What? You were put in jail?" Theo says in disbelief. "Yeah. And we couldn't use our powers to escape due to the vast circumstances, so we found a way to sneak out and fled in a duck truck." Jade goes on to explain how they got home.

"Wow. Sounds like you had a good time." Theo says mockingly with a slight laugh. Jade laughs at him. "Yeah. Definitely not the WORST trip I've been on." Jade says giving Theo a look. "Hey. If you're referring to that trip to Columbia, it wasn't my fault." Theo says putting his hands up in defense. "You planned it!" Jade yells at him. "We were young! I was still learning how to use my powers, and I wasn't very good at information gathering yet! I had no idea the sixth leader of the Blood Seekers was there!" Theo says defensively. Jade laughs at him, remembering the trip. "Yeah, well, we took care of him. So now there's only five leaders left." Jade says, with an evil smirk on her face.

"While this trip was troubling, it proved to be worth it." Jade says. Theo gets serious. "We lost nine pack members." Theo says sternly. "They were nothing but foot soldiers anyways. You know that just as well as I do. They were expendable. Plus I found some things that will more than make up for it." Jade says triumphantly. "Like what?" Theo asks, curiously. "I found a perfect new candidate for joining our pack." Jade says as Theo looks a bit surprised. "What? Who?" Theo asks. "A Yerbanian woman by the name of Shiva. I examined her blood and found she has the potential to be an elite pack member, like everyone who remains of our pack. I brought her back with us and she's with Norm right now. I'm turning her tonight." Jade says.

"Excellent." Theo says happily. Jade smirks. "That's not all. I found and extracted the DNA of a vampire moth." Jade says. Theo looks completely shocked. "What? You did? We've been searching for one for years! How'd you finally get it?" Theo asks excitedly. "Andre was bitten by one in Yerba. I treated him and extracted it's venom from him. After, I chased it and extracted it's life essence. I examined it and integrated it into my blood. Now I can create a much stronger venom out of my own blood." Jade says happily, with an evil smirk on her face. "That's great! So I guess this trip wasn't for nothing after all." Theo says a bit relieved, as Jade simply nods, before recomposing herself.

Jade gets serious as she looks at Theo. "Theo. Due to recent events, it's evident we must prepare. The war is coming sooner than we thought. Even though I don't like it, I have to create more still bloods. I'll bring Shiva here tonight in order to change her. After, I'll start looking for more possible pack members. The time has come that we prepare." Jade says with a dead serious face and tone of voice. Theo nods in understanding, his expression similar to Jades.

"Allow me to examine you for a moment." Jade says as the two stand up. Theo nods and Jade places her hand over Theo's chest. Jade closes her eyes and concentrates. "Hmm. Just as I thought. It's not that bad. You got out most of the poison, but some still remains and it's slowly harming your system. This is a vampire killing venom. I'm going to concentrate it all into your arm and keep it from spreading for now." Theo nods as Jade says this. Jade moves all remnants of the venom in his body to his arm and does something with his blood to keep it there. "Your arm will hurt like hell for a while, but I've stopped the venom from spreading. I've also altered the blood in your arm to fight off and kill the venom. In a few days it should all be gone, and your body should adapt to the venom, allowing you to fight it off if it ever enters your body again." Jade explains as Theo nods. "Make sure to avoid any harm done to your left arm. It needs to focus only on the venom, so regeneration of a wound will only slow down the process.

Use your shadows to transport the bodies out of here. After I need you on scout duty. Keep your link open for me to contact you at any time. Inform me of ANY developments as soon as possible. Understand?" Jade asks. Theo nods. "Yes, Jade. I understand." Jade begins walking towards the door. "Good. You get on that. I have to speak with Garth." Jade says as she leaves the room. Theo disappears into the shadows, and all of the bodies throughout the base do too. Jade opens a secret stair well and walks down to the basement level to speak to Garth.

Jade opens the door to a large open room and walks inside, closing the door behind her. She's now carrying a bottle of blood for Garth to drink. "Garth." Jade says sternly as she slowly enters the room. "well, well, well. If it isn't Jade. Come to beat me and force that wimp out again?" Garth says in a mocking yet spiteful way. Jade tosses the bottle to Garth, who thankfully takes it, but is cautious as he looks over at Jade. "No. I came here to talk to you." Jade says as she takes a seat on the table in the corner, Garth sitting on his bed on the opposite side of the room. "Oh? What about?" Garth asks as he opens and drinks the blood Jade gave him.

"I have a proposition for you." Jade says with a smirk. This peeks Garth's interest as he raises an eyebrow and says "Oh? What kind of proposition?" before continuing to drink the blood. "I know how much you love to kill. If you promise to officially join my pack, like your other side has, then I'll let you kill till your heart's content." Jade says nicely. "Oh? And what's the catch?" Garth asks as he finishes the blood off. "Simple. Both of your halves will coexist in my pack. Your other half will be around for all the normal, boring stuff, but when we need you, you get to come out and kill hordes and hordes of enemies." Jade explains. "Hmm, sounds alright. So, who are these enemies?" Garth asks as he raises an eyebrow. "Blood Seekers." Jade simply states. Garth begins laughing. "Blood Seekers? Alright! I'm in." He says laughing, before saying the last part seriously.

"Good. But understand, that by doing so, you no longer have freedom. You WILL do as I say, no matter what. Otherwise I'll use my power to lock you inside that body forever, never to come out again." Jade says with an evil grimace. Garth looks surprised, angry, and afraid. "What? Are you kidding me?" Garth says angrily. "No." Jade says with a death glare. Garth calms down. "Heh. Same old Jade. Alright, fine. I'll agree to these terms. Now let me outta here." Garth says as he stands up, walking towards Jade. "I will. But first. Return to your other self." Jade demands. "Kuh. Fine." Garth growls, angrily. Jade can sense Garth's blood change, as his other half emerges, and regains control.

"Good to have you back Garth." Jade says warmly. "Good to be back." Garth says, returning her smile. "So, that was your plan?" Garth questions as they leave the room. "Yeah. I need both of you, completely loyal to me. I'll fill you in on the details." Jade says as she begins explaining everything that's happened. "I'm going to look for new recruits soon. The rest of the pack needs to prepare as well. I'm leaving that up to you as I look for new recruits. Understand?" Jade questions Garth. "Yeah. I'll prepare this new recruit you brought back right after you change her. After all there's a lot of ground to cover." Garth says as they walk through the base. "Precisely. And I don't have time to find, change, and teach them, one by one. Garth nods in understanding, as Jade leaves the base.

Jade runs to Cats house. Jade opens the door and walks up stairs to find Cat on her bed, her laptop laying in front of her. She's video chatting someone. "Yeah, it was a really crazy trip! I'm so glad to be home! Although I kinda like the prison jumpsuit. Well except for the color that is." Cat says in her usual cheery voice. Jade leans against the door frame smiling as she watches Cat, who hasn't noticed Jade yet. "Really, Cat?" Jade hears Tori's annoying voice come out of the computer, and Jade scowls at hearing her. Cat nods vigorously. "Uh-Huh! It's so roomy! It's really comfortable!" Cat says cheerfully, which makes Jade smile again. That is until she hears Tori's voice again.

"So what are you doing for the rest of the vacation?" Jade hears Tori ask Cat. "I don't know yet." Cat says sadly. "Well what about Jade? Are you two doing anything?" Tori asks, curiously. "I'm not sure yet. Jade just dropped me off and went home. I'm not sure when she'll be back. She has some stuff to take care of, so I'm not really sure when we'll be spending time together." Cat says sadly. "Oh. Well if you want, we can hang out? Andre and Beck are coming over tomorrow. You wanna come?" Tori asks Cat hopefully. Jade can hear it in Tori's voice. "Hmm. Maybe. I'll let you know after I talk to Jade." Cat says. Tori's face drops and she sounds sad when she says "Oh. Okay. Well, I'll talk to you later Cat. I have some stuff I have to take care of." Tori says sadly. "KK! I'll let you know!" Cat says happily. They end their conversation.

"Tori sounded sad." Jade says smirking, startling Cat. Cat jumps from her spot and looks up at Jade with shock on her face. "Jade. When did you get there?" Cat asks, trying to calm her breathing. "Around the time you were talking about the prison outfits." Jade says, as she walks over to Cats bed and sits down next to Cat. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know when you'd be coming over so I just told Tori I wanted to talk to you first." Cat says a bit sadly. "Cat you have nothing to apologize for." Jade says reassuringly. Cat perks up at hearing this. "Really?" Cat says hopefully. "Really, Cat." Jade says, smiling warmly at Cat. "Yay!" Cat happily exclaims as she tackle hugs Jade causing them to fall back on the bed. Jade on her back, and Cat on top of her, her head in Jades chest.

Cat hugs Jade tightly and snuggles her face between Jades breasts. Jade giggles at Cat. "I came by to tell you, that I have somethings to take care of tonight, but that I'll be able to spend time with you tomorrow." Jade says. Cat leans up and looks at Jade. She can tell Jades going to do something serious tonight. "Jade what's going on?" Cat asks worriedly. Jade sighs. "Cat. I have something to tell you." Jade says solemnly. Jade sits them up and explains what happened to the base. Cat gasps and covers her mouth with her hands, eyes wide. "Oh my gosh." Cat says, stunned. "Theo and Garth are fine, but the nine others are gone." Jade explains.

"So...What are you doing tonight?" Cat asks hesitantly and reluctantly. "I'm turning Shiva and having her join the pack." Jade says seriously, not wanting to lie to Cat any longer. "Afterwords, I have to start looking for new recruits. I'm only going to accept the ones with the best blood. I need a small elite army." Jade says to Cat. "What for?" Cat asks, scared of Jades answer. "To try and save the order. And eventually...to eliminate the blood seekers once and for all." Jade says solemnly. Cat gasps at her answer. Cat doesn't want Jade risking her life like this. "Jade..." Cat quietly says. Cat tries to speak, but doesn't know what to say.

They sit in silence for a good while before Cat finally speaks. "I'll support you." Cat quietly mutters. Jade is surprised at this declaration. She thought Cat would try and talk her out of it, not encourage it. "I know, that no matter what I say, you're still going to go through with it. But you need me. You can't do it without me Jade. We both know it. So instead of trying to get you to stop, I'm going to support you. If this is the only way I can truly help you, then that's what I'm going to do." Cat says confidently.

"Cat..." Jade mutters. Jade is so shocked, she doesn't know how to respond. "You truly are the strongest person I've ever known." Jade says genuinely admiringly as she hugs Cat. "Thank you, Cat." Jade says with a warm, yet sad smile. Cat begins to cry into Jades chest, as the two sit there holding each other.

Even though Cat cries a lot, she is a lot stronger than anyone else in the world, in Jades eyes. Jade truly admires Cats strength. Most people couldn't handle all of this. But Cat isn't most people. Cat is Cat. And Cat is special.

Jade spends some time with Cat, before having to leave. Jade returns home to find Shiva in working clothes. Their not the most attractive, but she can get dirty in them. And they'll last. It is now night. Jade has to take Shiva to the base to turn her, but first. "Shiva. I need to talk with you." Jade says. "What you want talk about?" Shiva asks. "About my proposition for you. Norm, you can leave now. Return to your home." Jade says and with this Norm leaves. Jade turns her attention back to Shiva.

"I have a job proposal of sorts." Jade begins. "Go on." Shiva says. "I can give you more power than you could ever dream of. And all you have to do is do what I tell you to. Basically, I give you power, and you use it for me." Jade says. "What kind of power, do you speak of?" Shiva asks, not quite understanding Jades proposal. Jade smirks a bit deviously. Jade bares her fangs and her eyes turn black, and she hisses at Shiva. "Vampire!" Shiva says, as she backs away, scared. Jade retracts her fangs and returns her eyes to normal. "Yes. That's right. But not just any vampire. A pureblood. The most powerful vampire to ever exist. And the only ONE TRUE vampire race." Jade says as she smirks at Shiva.

"And you want to turn me into one of you?" Shiva asks. "Well, sort of. You'll be a still blood. You won't be able to create any vampires of your own, but you'll have amazing powers at your disposal." Jade explains. "We have warm blood as long as we eat and drink on a regular basis. We aren't affected by the sun. We live fairly normal lives. You don't even have to drink human blood, thanks to something I created." Jade continues to explain. "What?" Shiva asks, curious about her creation. Jade pulls out a blood tablet. "This. You simply putt it into water, let it dissolve, drink it, and you get all the benefits of drinking actual blood." Jade explains.

"So. What do you say?" Jade asks as Shiva considers her proposal. "Alright. I accept." Shiva says. "Good. Now come with me." Jade says as the two exit the house. "Where we going to?" Shiva asks. "You'll see soon enough." Jade says as she grabs Shiva and carries her on her back as she runs to the base. They arrive to the base and Jade puts Shiva down. "Whoa." Shiva says, trying to regain her composure. "This way." Jade says as she walks down the hall. "What is this place?" Shiva asks. "This is my packs base. You'll be coming here a lot." Jade explains. Shiva nods.

Jade leads Shiva down the hall until she arrives at her destination. Jade opens the secret door and enters the room. Shiva looks around in amazement at the hidden entrance. They enter a medium sized round room. There is one small window, which is positioned so that you can see the moon perfectly. There are small candles all around the room, hanging on little banisters on the wall. As they enter, the candles light themselves. There is a large drawing on the hard concrete beneath them. It looks like a large circle with all sorts of symbols and shapes and images throughout it. If you look close enough, you can see that it's drawn in blood. But not just anyone's blood. It's drawn from Jades blood.

"This is the ritual room. You will remain in this room for the next few hours. This will be a long and painful process. I need you to stand in the center of the symbol." Jade points to where she needs Shiva to stand and Shiva walks over there. Garth enters the room, wearing some weird blood red robe. "This is Garth. He's one of my still bloods and he will be your mentor after I have turned you. Garth and Shiva swap greetings as the door closes. "Firstly, I need you to get on your knees." Jade says to Shiva who obliges.

"Good. Now you must drink my blood in order for me to turn you." Jade says and Shiva's eyes widen, but she doesn't object. Jade walks over to her and cuts her wrist with a fingernail. She turns her wrist over and tilts it so it will drip into Shiva's now open mouth. Jade squeezes her wrist lightly and blood freely starts to flow from her wrist. Shiva drinks Jades blood, and begins to feel something happening in her body. Screaming can be heard outside the room, as Shiva writhes in pain, from Jades blood changing her into a still blood vampire.

**A/N: Yeah, so this chapter's a bit...different. Next chapter I will tell you who will be turned next, even though I'm sure you already know who. **


	12. Chapter 12: Saturday at the Vegas

_**Jaded Ways**_

Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is probably going to be short.**

The next morning after they got home. After Jade had finished turning Shiva, she went home to rest, and let Garth begin her training. It is now Saturday morning. Jade is contently sleeping, dreaming of Cat. That is until an irritating sound causes her to stir in her sleep. The noise continues to go on forcing Jade from her sleep. Jade sits up in her bed and looks around her room for the annoying noise which woke her. Jade looks to her nightstand to see it's seven in the morning. She sees her phone lighting up and sees that someones calling her.

"Who the HELL is calling me at seven in the fucking morning on a Saturday!" Jade yells angrily as she picks up her phone to see nine missed calls, all of which are from Cat, in the past fifteen minutes. Jade groans as she answers her phone. "Cat. Why are you calling me this fucking early?" Jade growls, trying to hold back her anger. "Jade! You finally answered!" Cat cheers happily. Jade sighs and calms herself down. "Cat, what do you want? I was up until really late last night and I hardly got any sleep. This better be important." Jade says with irritation in her voice.

"I had a bad dream and I couldn't get back to sleep. And you usually comfort me." Cat says sadly at remembering why she had been calling. Jade sighs, then stands up. Jade disappears the next second. Within a matter of seconds Jade is standing in Cats room, hanging up her phone. Cat looks up as her room door had suddenly opened. Cat sees Jade standing there and smiles happily up at her. "Jade! You came!" Cat cheers happily as she jumps off her bed and tackle hugs Jades waist. "Of course I came Cat." Jade says sincerely.

Jade leads them over to Cats bed and the two sit down, getting under the covers, and lean against the back of the bed as Jade holds Cat comfortingly. "So, what was it you dreamt about?" Jade asks Cat in a concerned voice. Cats eyes flash open, getting really wide as she shakes in Jades arms. "Cat. Cat! What is it?" Jade says seriously concerned as she looks down at Cats face. Cat stutters before finally speaking. "It was horrible, Jade." Is all Jade hears her say. "I understand Cat. Just focus on the memory of your dream. I won't make you tell me, but I need to see what you dreamt, okay?" Jade says seriously and comfortingly. Cat slowly nods. "Alright, good. Now concentrate." Jade says as she closes her eyes and presses two fingers to Cats forehead.

A sudden flash forming in front of Jades eyes is formed as she enters Cat subconscious and enters Cats dream. Jade is standing in a familiar place. A large castle. Everywhere Jade looks, she sees dead soldiers. Blood everywhere. Jade walks throughout the castle. She sees what appears to be...members of both the Blood Seekers, and followers of the order, fighting all over the place, killing one another. Jade ends up outside on one of the tower balconies. She looks around and sees hundreds, no, thousands, no...tens of thousands of soldiers killing one another. A blood bath. A massacre. War. Not just any war. A war, that has yet to come. Jade was standing on the tower balcony of the orders castle and base of operations, in Scotland.

Jade would recognize this place anywhere. She's been here dozens of times over her life. But how did Cat dream of this place? Jades never mentioned it to Cat. In fact Cat doesn't even know this place exists. Jades sure of it. Once more, this hasn't even happened yet...Jade is flashed into a large chamber in the castle. Her dad is before her, in the throne room, on his knees.

"I warned you this day would come." Jade hears a dark, evil voice as she sees a person standing before her dad. The person is wearing a dark red robe and is impossible to recognize. All that can be determined is that, she is a woman. She's holding a small silver and aqua dagger, with blood dripping off of the end. Jade looks closer and sees her fathers chest bleeding. Jades father falls to the ground, and Jade tries to run to him to save him, but find she can't.

Jade is forced out of the room and back to reality. Jade is thrown back, away from Cat, gasping for breath, clutching her chest, eyes wide. Cat looks at Jade worriedly, as Jade has her back to Cat's now closed door. "J-Jade?" Cat asks concerned. Jade can't believe what she just witnessed. "You saw it...didn't you?" Cat asks sadly. "Yes..." Jade says quietly. Why? Why did Jade and Cat have to see that? "What was it?" Cat asks scared. "It was a warning." Jade says darkly, as she begins to regain her composure. "A...A warning?" Cat says still scared. "Yeah. It means we don't have much time." Jade says as she stands up. "The war is coming. Soon. We have to prepare. I'm not going to just sit idly by as my father and the rest of my people die, especially when I can stop it." Jade says angrily.

"What are you going to do Jade?" Cat asks tentatively. "I'm going to create an army, Cat. I have to find the best candidates for becoming elite still bloods. I turned Shiva last night. Now I need to find more." Jade says seriously. Cat nods as Jade says this. Jade stands up, her expression softening. Jade walks back over to Cat and sits down on the bed again. Jade grabs Cat and holds her tightly. "Don't worry, Cat. I'm not going to let what we saw happen. I'm going to take care of it." Jade says reassuringly. "I know you will, Jade. You have to." Cat mumbles the last part.

The two fall asleep in each others arms, both finally calm after that dream, or rather, vision. Three hours later, now ten in the morning. Cat wakes up and sees Jade peacefully sleeping. Cat loves waking up before Jade, just to watch her sleep. Cat giggles to herself as she watches Jade. Cat gets tired of just staring at Jade, as she really wants to kiss her. Cat leans in and presses her lips to Jades. Cat savors Jade taste and slowly and gently separates from her. Cat smiles joyously as she stares at Jade, beginning to stir in her sleep.

Jade opens her eyes to see Cat warmly smiling at her. "Good morning." Jade says as she smiles at Cat. Cat giggles. "Morning Jade!" Cat says as she quickly kisses Jade. Jade is a bit surprised, but instantly responds to Cats kiss. Jade wraps her arms around Cats waist and presses her against her own body, deepening the kiss. Cat reluctantly stops and the two separate. "Come on! We have to get up and get ready!" Cat cheers as she gets up off the bed. Jade sits up and stares at her. "For what?" Jade says curiously. "We're going to Tori's house, duh!" Cat says in her 'That's obvious' voice.

Jade groans as she lies back down on Cats bed. "Come on, Jade! I wanna hang out with everyone today! We hardly got to do anything all week!" Cat whines. Jade looks up at her raising an eyebrow." We got to spend plenty of time together in jail. I've seen enough of that stupid Vega bitch!" Jade says angrily. "Jaaaadddeeeee!" Cat whines, pouting at Jade. "I may kill her if I have to be around her, Cat." Jade says with a scowl. "Actually, fine. Let's go. I'd love to kill Vega." Jade says smirking as she stands up. "You can't kill Tori, Jade!" Cat yells. "Oooh. Can't I?" Jade challenges, walking towards Cat, with an evil grin. "No! You can't!" Cat says seriously. Jade continues to tease Cat. "Fine. But you have to do something for me." Jade says with an evil smirk. "What?" Cat asks hesitantly, scared of that mischievous glint in Jades eye.

"I'll tell you when we get there. But you have to do it no matter what. Otherwise I'm not going. And if you say no when we get there, then I'll make Vega take your place." Jade says evilly. Cat gulps and hesitates, before speaking. "Alright Jade. But you can't hurt anyone!" Cat says seriously. Jade sighs. "Fine." Jade says as she rolls her eyes.

After their little conversation, the two get ready to go. It is now eleven and they are just now arriving at Tori's house. Jade and Cat walk up to the door, but Jade stops Cat before she can knock or ring the doorbell. "Jade, what are yo-?" Cat begins to say, but is stopped when Jade pulls her to her and kisses her. Cat, not being able to resist Jades lips kisses her back. The two enter a full on make out session and don't even realize the front door opening. "Ahem!" Tori says as the two continue too not notice her presence.

"Seriously! Again? And on my front porch?" Tori screams, finally getting their attention. Cat blushes, pressing her hand to her lips, and looking down to her feet. Jade stares at Tori smirking deviously. "Did you want another kiss, Vega?" Jade asks with a devious smile. Tori blushes, eyes widening. "No!" Tori yells. "You're lying." Jade says triumphantly as she knows the truth. "I am not! Just get in here already!" Tori shouts as the two enter, walking past her. Tori shuts the door, her face still red.

"Hey!" Andre yells happily. "Sup." Beck says coolly as the two girls enter Tori's house. Beck is sitting on the couch and Andre's sitting at the piano. "Hi!" Cat greets in her typical happy mood. "Hi." Jade says grumpily with a scowl. Tori turns towards the group and walks to them. Jade and Cat stand there in the middle of the living room as Tori walks past them towards Andre at the piano. "So why were you yelling?" Andre asks curiously. Tori's face reddens. "Because those two!" Tori yells as she turns to point at them before turning back to Andre. "Were making out on my front porch!" Tori yells, her face not getting any less red.

Andre chuckles at hearing this. "They kiss you again?" Andre says as he continues to laugh. "NO!" Tori yells. "Ah, but you wanted them to. Now I see why you're so upset." Beck says casually as he turns to smirk at the two standing girls. "NO! I didn't!" Tori defends. "Yeah, she did. And I can tell she still does." Jade smirks as she says this. Cat giggles at them. "No I don't!" Tori whines. "Just admit it Tori. Not only did you like us kissing you, you want us to kiss you again." Jade says deviously. Tori just stands there, mouth gaping, eyes wide, not sure what to say, to get her out of this.

"Maybe she wants more than a kiss?" Cat says sweetly and innocently in her usual oblivious manner. Jade laughs at that. "Well? Is it true?" Jade says to Tori. Tori looks at them, frozen, a dumbstruck look all over her face. Tori's heart is about to burst, it's pounding so hard, her face completely red. Jade snickers at seeing Tori's reaction. Not being able to handle it, Tori falls backwards, feinting.

"Oh, look. She feinted." Jade says dismissively as she takes a seat on the orange couch. "Jade!" Cat yells at her. Cat runs towards Tori, with Beck by her side. Andre leans over her and is shouting her name. "Tori!" Andres voice can be heard, sounding muffled and far away. "Move, I'll wake her up." Jade says irritatedly. Jade leans down and putts her lips right near Tori's ear and whispers "If you want more than a kiss all you have to do is ask." Jade smirks as she whispers something else. "And if you don't wake up, I'm going to do just that right in front of everyone." Jade says in her devious, evil voice. Tori immediately sits up. "I'm up! And I don't want you to do that!" Tori yells in her whinny defensive voice.

"Hmmph. You're lying again." Jade says with a scowl on her face as she stands and walks away. "I am noooottttt!" Tori continues to whine. "Whatever. I'm tired of this. Let's do something else already." Jade says in her bored tone. "How about we play a card game?" Andre suggests. "Sure. I'll go get the cards." Tori says as she walks off. "Whatever." Jade says dismissively. "Why do you keep doing that Jade?" Beck asks as he walks over. "Doing what?" Jade asks not really caring. "Taunting Tori." Beck says. "Because, Beck. It's fun. And if I don't do that, then I'm tempted to murder her. And then Cat would be upset with me." Jade explains, tired of talking to him. Beck just shakes his head and walks off.

Tori returns and the gang play cards on Tori's big round poker table. They end up playing for several hours. Somehow Cat ends up winning every game, which doesn't make sense. Considering, Jade, Beck, and Andre all have an unfair advantage. That being their vampire senses, which come in handy even with things such as card games. "Uuh! Again!" Everyone groans as Cat just won another game. "How does she do it?" Andre complains. "She must cheat." Beck states. "I do not!" Cat defends. "Cat doesn't cheat. Everything and everyone just loves her, so the cards choose her to win every time. Aint life a bitch?" Jade says annoyed. "Jaaadddeee!" Cat whines. "What? It's true! You're practically radiating luck! Or did you forget that one time the numbers you chose won the lottery?" Jade says. "Oh yeah." Cat says smiling.

"Wait. What? You won the lottery?" Tori asks bewildered. "Yep!" Cat says cheerfully. "Well actually, she gave the winning numbers to some random hobo." Jade explains, bored. "Seriously?" Andre asks. "Mmhmm." Cat nods cheerfully. "Wow." Beck says casually. "Hey Cat. Wanna play the lottery?" Tori asks hopefully. "Gambling's wrong Tori." Cat says matter-of-factually. "What? It's not gambling! It's just the lottery!" Tori says skeptically. "None of us are even eighteen. So give it up Vega." Jade says, her voice full of venom. Jade tried convincing Cat to do the same thing a while back, but Cat said it was wrong.

The only time Cat does that stuff is when she has it dedicated to various charities. Getting hungry, Tori decides to make them some lunch. Everyone is sitting and talking around the kitchen table when Jade decides to walk over to the fridge. As Jade closes the fridge, Tori cuts her finger while cutting something. "Oww!" Tori yells, holding her finger in pain. Everyone looks at her curiously. Jade walks over to her and grabs her wrist, lifting her hand near Jades face in order to get a better look at it. "Don't be such a baby, Vega. It's just a small cut." Jade says as she examines it. "But it really hurt!" Tori whines. Jade rolls her eyes and sighs. "Andre, Beck. Go get some stuff to clean this up and wrap it." Jade says annoyed. The two boys leave the room. Cat watches curious as Jade pulls Tori's finger down to her mouth. "Jade, what are you-?" Tori says but is stopped by her finger being placed in Jades mouth. "Ow." Tori cringes as she feels Jade lightly sucking blood from Tori's finger.

"Hey, we got the stuff." Andre says as he and Beck walk into the room to see Tori's finger in Jades mouth. The two stop and look at her questioningly. "Jade what are you doing?" Andre asks worriedly. "Jade?" Beck asks. "Jade..." Cat quietly mutters as they all stare at Jade. Jade releases her finger and walks away from her. Everyone stands completely shocked for a minute, before the guys clean up her finger and put a band-aid around it.

Jade sits at the table and Cat looks at her confusedly. "Jade, why did you do that?" Cat asks, concerned. Jade sighs exasperatedly. "I had to confirm a suspicion I had." Jade says irritatedly. "What suspicion?" Cat asks curious. "I was afraid that Vega might make a perfect candidate for joining my pack. I couldn't tell from smell alone, so I tasted her blood." Jade says bitterly. "And?" Cat asks. "She would make the perfect stillblood..." Jade says begrudgingly, in a quiet voice, full of anger.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, and late. I didn't have as much time to write as I'd liked. Hope you enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 13: Jades Annoyance

_**Jaded Ways**_

Chapter 13

**A/N: These next few chapters are going to be rather short. But they'll be leading to more important events.**

After taking care of her cut, Tori finishes making lunch for everyone. Things are a bit awkward between Jade and Tori. Tori gets really nervous whenever she looks at Jade, and shudders when thinking about Jades actions throughout the day. Jade on the other hand is grumpy and sour for the rest of the day. 'It can't be true! There has to be some kind of mistake! I have to find someone else. There is no way in HELL I will ever make Vega a member of MY pack!' Jade angrily thinks to herself as she murders her poor lunch. Tori, lost in her head doesn't even realize that Jades in such a bad mood. However, Cat and the two boys notice. In fact, they'd have to have never met or even heard of Jade, as well as being blind to not realize she's upset.

Irritated, Jade goes upstairs to use the restroom, even though there's one downstairs. Jade just doesn't want to be near Tori right now. "What's up with Jade?" Andre asks Cat as he and Beck walk over to her, while Tori is cleaning up. "Yeah, she's acting a bit strange. The taunting I sort of get, but the whole sucking Tori's bleeding finger thing, I just don't understand. And now she's even more upset than usual." Beck says, a bit worried. Cat looks at them a bit uneasily as she whispers something to them. "Jade needed to taste Tori's blood to find something out, and she's not happy about what she found." Cat whispers uneasily, shifting uncomfortably in place. "What'd she find out?" Andre asks, genuinely curious.

Cat looks away nervously. "That Tori is a perfect candidate for joining the pack..." Cat mumbles. The two boys stare at Cat wide-eyed, unsure of what to think of this. "Now it makes sense." Andre says quietly, now understanding why Jades so upset. "Well, that explains it." Beck says as he shakes his head. "Yeah..." Cat quietly mutters. Cat looks up at them and then towards the stairs. "I'm going to go check on her. You guys stay down here with Tori and keep her busy. If she asks say Jade needed my help with something." Cat says quickly as she rushes past the two boys and runs up the stairs.

In the upstairs bathroom. Jade is standing angrily, her hands resting on the sink counter, balled up in fists, her nails puncturing her skin, and blood dripping on the counter. Jade is glaring at her reflection in the mirror, her fangs out and puncturing her bottom lip, causing blood to drip down her cheek. Jades eyes are pure black. Jade is tempted to destroy something. What she really wants to do right now is run downstairs and slaughter Tori. It's taking everything she has not to just go downstairs right now and rip her perfect little head of her perfect little body. Jade hates everything about Tori Vega. She hates her blood, the fact her ancestor was saved by Tori's, Tori's personality, how everyone just looooves Tori! Jade can't stand it. Any of it. She wants nothing more than to kill Tori. So what's stopping her? It would be oh so easy to just kill her and get it over with. So what's stopping her?

Oh, right...A certain little redhead...Jade can't help but get angry at the thought of Cat right now. Why was Cat always keeping Jade from doing what she wants to do? Jade is a mother fucking vampire. It's in her nature to kill, so why does Cat stop her? And why does Jade let her? It's not like Cat could physically stop her. No one could. So what's getting in her way? Oh, right...Cat...she has this magical hold over Jade. Something Jade couldn't describe, because even she doesn't understand it. How does Cat always do this to her? Why does Jade West care what a human thinks? Humans are weak. Humans are pathetic. Humans are simply a food source, who's only purpose in the world is to keep vampires alive. So why does she care so much, what Cat thinks? How does Cat have this hold over her? Jade can't stand this. Cat should be nothing more than another food supply...'NO! Cat is not food! Cat is Cat! And Cat is special!' Jade angrily thinks to herself. "I will never allow anyone to harm Cat! Not even myself!" Jade growls to herself.

'Besides, Cat isn't the problem here! Tori fucking Vega is!' Jade growls as she thinks about Tori. 'Why the HELL is she a perfect fucking candidate?' Jade continues to angrily fume over the thought of Tori and how she would make a perfect addition to her pack. "I don't understand! Her blood is tainted! So why?" Jade angrily shouts. Sudden knocking comes from the door. Jade turns towards the door and growls loudly.

"Umm...Jade...it's Cat. Can I come in?" Cat asks tentatively. 'Cat? What does she want?' Jade thinks to herself. The darkness in Jades heart begins to speak. 'Cat is the problem. She is only holding you back, Jadelyn! Fulfill your destiny! Kill her!' A dark voice says to Jade. 'What? Cat is not the problem! I won't hurt her! Shut up!' "Go away!" Jade accidentally yells out the last part. Cat gasps at hearing this. Realizing she said the last part out loud, Jade snaps back to reality, and rushes to the door. Jade quickly unlocks and opens the door. Cat is standing there teary eyed at Jade sudden outburst.

Jades heart sinks at this sight. "Cat...I..." Jade tries to speak, but can't find her voice. Jade stands there, her mouth gaping open, her own eyes showing both fear and sadness. Jade does something unexpected. She quickly grabs Cat and forces her into a tight hug. "Cat, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you." Jade says quietly. Cat wraps her arms in Jades and tightens the hug. "I forgive you Jade." Cat says reassuringly. "I don't know what's going on Cat. The voice is back..." Jade says in a broken voice. Cat's eyes widen at hearing this.

The voice. A darkness in Jade that only comes out when Jade is filled with true hatred. Something long since forgotten. The voice controlled Jade when she was younger. It wasn't until Jade met Cat that the voice went away, never to be heard again. But it's back. And it wants Jade to do the unthinkable. The last time it told Jade to kill Cat, Jade made sure to lock it away forever. But it's back. How? Jade was determined to not let this darkness control her anymore when she met Cat, and she refuses to let it back in again. Jade once asked her father about this voice. He told her to give in and listen to it's guidance. But Jade would have none of this. If Jades mother were still alive, Jade's sure she would tell her not to listen to it. Not that Jade really ever new her mother. For you see, she died during child birth. But Jade still feels like her mother would agree with her.

Cat loosens her grip and looks up to Jade. "Don't listen to it Jade! That voice is evil! All it wants is to control you! I know deep down, that you're good, Jade. So please, don't listen to it!" Cat says brokenly, tears running down her eyes. The last time The voice tried to have her kill Cat, she almost did. That's a day Jade will never forget. A day that will always haunt her. A day she will never let happen again. "I won't, Cat. I promise." Jade says, as tears form in her eyes. But Jade refuses to let them drop. She needs to stay strong. For both her, and Cat. She can't cry. Not anymore. She has to take control. Starting by locking that voice away for good.

The rest of the time spent at Tori's house is relatively unimportant. After talking for a while in Tori's bathroom, Cat and Jade go downstairs and join the others to watch some stupid movie. Afterwords, Jade drives them to Cat's house. Jade decides to stay the night at Cats house, as neither want to be alone right now. A lot is happening, and they need one another to deal with what's coming.

"I'm sorry about earlier Cat." Jade says as the two get into Cats bed. It is now night time and the two girls are in their PJ's, getting ready to go to bed. "It's alright Jade. I still love you." Cat says warmly, with the most sincere smile. Jade smiles at Cat, but ends up frowning. "What's wrong?" Cat asks with worry written all over her face. "Cat, I don't deserve someone as great as you." Jade says solemnly. Cat gets angry at this. "Jade! Don't ever think that! You're great and I love you!" Cat angrily shouts at Jade, taking Jade aback. Jade looks at Cat with shock all over her face, which turns to another frown. "How can you say that? I'm a monster! If I'm not physically harming someone, then every fiber of my being is wanting to! I can't go an entire day without thinking of killing someone! How could you possibly love someone like me?" Jade yells with both anger and sadness.

Cat gets a sympathetic look on her face as she grabs Jades face with her hands and forces her own lips into Jades. Jade just opens her eyes wide. She was not expecting this kind of reaction. And yet, it holds all the answers she needs. No words could describe how much these two truly feel for each other. But this kiss. This truly magical kiss, which expresses all of her feelings, tells her everything she needs to know. It's amazing, that with all the doubts, all the fear, all it takes is a single kiss to make it all just go away.

Cat releases Jade and leans back to look into Jades emerald eyes. "Does that answer your question?" Cat asks warmly as she stares into Jades soul. "Yeah." Is all Jade says as she kisses Cat. They fall asleep holding each other. Something the two love more than anything else.

One night. One night of no problems, no worries, nothing but sweet, peaceful sleep. It's nights like this Jade will miss the most. Too bad,once they wake up, everything comes rushing back again. "Vega..." Jade says bitterly as she sits on Cats couch downstairs, holding a scalding hot cup of coffee.

As Jade sits there sipping her coffee, grumpily thinking of Tori, Cat is in the kitchen making them breakfast. Cat decided to spend the entire day with Jade. Seeing as how it's their last day before going back to school. And Cat knows Jade will spend the entire day in a sour mood as she thinks of Tori. "Why can't it be someone else? Anyone else!" Jade groans as she sips her coffee. Cat is in the kitchen happily humming. Cat is preparing her world famous waffles, one of her favorite things to make. If anything can distract Jade from her thoughts, it's Cats cooking.

Cat finishes preparing food for them, and Jade happily eats her amazingly delicious food. The entire time, Jade doesn't think of Tori or the order, or anything. She simply enjoys eating Cats food and having small, meaningless small talk with Cat. After breakfast, the two decide to have an all Sunday movie marathon, with nothing but happy movies. The movies consist of comedies, romantic comedies, and romance films. All of which are supposed to distract Jade from her thoughts. For the most part it does. She hardly thinks of Tori as Cat decides to talk about meaningless things during the movies which Jade tries adamantly to focus on.

Whenever they aren't talking or paying attention to the movies, they're making out on Cat's couch. It's not a bad way to spend the day. It keeps Jades mind off of serious matters, and makes Cat happy. So all in all, it's a pretty good day. After the long movie marathon, Cat makes them a nice dinner and the two continue to talk about any random subject Cat can think of. Luckily this is an easy matter for Cat. As the day ends, Jade can't help but think of the events that have transpired over this past week.

Jade went to Yerba with Cat, Andre, Beck, Tori, Trina, Robbie, and Sikowitz. During their trip to Yerba, they discovered the leader of Yerba, The chancellor, was in fact an Alpha werewolf and one of the five leaders of the Blood Seekers, as well as the fact they were at war with rebels, and Yerba is a breeding ground for Blood Seekers werewolves. Not only that, but they were putt in Jail for something stupid. Then they had to find a way to escape without using their vampire abilities. After they had to drive for hundreds of miles until Jade could find an old friend who could fly them home. An old friend who was like a brother to Jade, and who was going to die soon. It wasn't all bad though. Jade found a Vampire moth, and a new pack member. And Cat even made friends with the chancellor of Yerba. Go figure, right? Cat amazes Jade, and really, everyone who meets her.

After getting home, Jade found out that her pack had been attacked by the Blood Seekers, and that someone in the Order was a traitor. Evan still is no where to be found, what else is new? Jade turned Shiva, the Yerbanian woman, into a stillblood vampire, and had her join her pack. But the worse part of all was having to spend a day with Vega, and finding out she would make a perfect stillblood vampire. This has been one hell of a week, and Jade is not looking forward to going back to school tomorrow to be with a bunch of talentless idiots, whom she would love to kill.

However, there is one good thing in all of this BS. And that would be Cat. Perfect, sweet, adorable Cat. She makes everything Jade goes through worth it. So long as Cat is by her side, Jade is willing to wither all the darkness of the world. Nothing can get in Jades way, so long as she has her Cat with her. There's nothing more in the entire universe Jade loves more than Caterina Valentine. And the same can be said for Cat, and her feelings for Jade. These two are meant to be together and nothing and I mean NOTHING, will stand in their way.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, and also that it's so late. I was with family today, so I didn't get a chance to write until really late. I will be posting another short chapter later today, so look forward to it. Thanks for reading, and for reviewing. **


	14. Chapter 14: A visit from Seymour

_**Jaded Ways**_

Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter is going to be short. Sorry, but I feel like crap today, and can't write anymore. **

Monday morning, the first day back to school. Jade and Cat are sleeping soundly. With everything that's transpired recently, Jade is like dead weight as she lies in bed. Even though they went to bed rather early last night, they're both still sleeping like logs. Neither of them want to get up and go back to school.

Reluctantly, Jade forces herself awake, realizing they'll be late if they don't get up and get ready soon. Usually Jade would be fine with skipping school on a day like this, but unfortunately, Jade has to start looking for new pack members. So Jade forces herself to get out of Cats warm comforting bed and brush her teeth, hoping to wake herself up. As she's brushing her teeth, Jade walks back into Cats room and gently shakes her to wake her up. "Cat, get up. We're going to be late to school." Jade says with irritation. She really hates having to wake this sleeping beauty lying before her.

"No...I don't wanna go to school! Come back to bed!" Cat whines in her adorable voice. Jade sighs. "Cat, we don't have time for this. Look, I don't want to go either, but we need to. So get up." Jade says as she walks back into the bathroom and rinses her mouth. Cat turns her back to Jade and snuggles her two stuffed animals she got from Jade. Jade walks in and sighs yet again. Jade puts her right palm to her forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"Cat if you don't get up, I won't kiss you for a WEEK." Jade says seriously. Cat instantly sits up and glares at Jade. "That's so mean!" Cat says in her 'Angry' voice. "Yeah, well, that's the deal." Jade says as she opens some drawers and gets some clothes out. "Now get up." Jade says as she begins to change in front of Cat. Cat can't help but stare at Jade as she changes, biting her bottom lip, with lust filled eyes. Noticing, Jade decides to tease her by making a show out of it. This makes Cat's entire body get really hot, as she watches Jade. Just as Jade finishes, she walks over to Cat, who's still sitting in bed, and straddles her waist, seductively rubbing her body against Cat's, and just as Cat is about to kiss Jade, Jade gets off of her and walks away.

"JJAAAAADDDEEEE!" Cat whines loudly. Jade simply laughs at Cat. "I told you. No kissing if you don't get ready." Jade says as she walks to the door exiting Cats door. Jade opens the door and stands for a moment. "You have ten minutes. Now get ready." Jade says as she closes the door and walks down the hall, and down the stairs to the kitchen. Wanting to kiss Jade, Cat gets ready quickly and literally dashes down the stairs and into the kitchen. She tackle hugs Jade from behind, as Jade is preparing breakfast.

Jade slowly turns around until she's facing Cat and can see the desperation in Cats eyes. Jade happily leans down and kisses Cat. But to Cats unhappiness, Jade pulls away a second later. "I gotta finish making breakfast. Now be a good girl and go sit down at the table and wait until I'm done." Jade says in a motherly, demanding tone. Cat is upset and grumpily walks to the kitchen table, her arms crossed around her chest, her bottom lip puckered out, and her eyebrows furrowed. Cat grumpily sits down. "Fine." Cat says in her grumpy voice. Cat can be such a child sometimes. Jade just smirks at Cats childish antics.

"If you're good today, I'll buy you some ice cream on the way home." Jade says in a warm promising way, instantly changing Cats mood. Cat sits up happily, a smile now covering her face. "Yay! Ice Cream!" Cat happily cheers. Jade and Cat eat their breakfast quickly and then head to school.

The second Jade gets near the school, she frowns. "What's wrong Jade?" Cat asks concerned. "I have pack stuff to do today at school, and I'm not looking forward to it. I'm hoping I can find someone better than Vega, so I don't have to change her." Jade says with a scowl. "Oh. Well I'm sure you'll find someone!" Cat says reassuringly. "Yeah." Jade mutters as the two get out of the car and enter the school.

Cat and Jade go to their separate lockers and walk together to Sikowitz's class. Everyone else is already here except for Sikowitz. Tori, Andre, Beck, and Robbie are all near the front. Jade, not wanting to deal with them, sits in the very back with Cat attached to her hip. Sikowitz enters the class through his window entrance, sipping a large coconut. As he stands up and surveys the classroom, sipping his coconut, he thinks of what to say. "Hmmm. Oh, right. Before we start today's lesson, I have a quick warning for you. NEVER go to Yerba. It is one poopshack of a country." Sikowitz says as he begins to go on to his lesson for the day.

About halfway through the class, something dark flies through Sikowitz's open window, landing on Jades shoulder. Sikowitz seeing it from the corner of his eye, turns around to face Jade. Cat looks excited as she pets the bat sitting on Jades shoulder. "Seymour!" Cat happily exclaims, as Seymour nuzzles his head into Cats palm. "Everyone turns to look at the two, in utter shock. "Jade! Is that a bat on your shoulder?" Sikowitz says skeptically. "Yeah! This is Jades pet bat, Seymour!" Cat happily explains. "Well, what in the hairballs is it doing here?" Sikowitz says angrily, using his hands to motion that he's referring to the classroom.

"First of all, Seymour is a HE. And he must be lonely because Jade hasn't been home much recently." Jade explains as she pets Seymour. Sikowitz looks at them skeptically. "Well, get him out of here! Class is no place to bring your pet bat!" Sikowitz says angrily. "I didn't bring him. He came here on his own." Jade growls at Sikowitz, angrily. "Well, I don't care how he got here, get him out of here!" Sikowitz shouts at Jade.

Jade turns and whispers something into Seymour's ear. Seymour shakes his head, making a cute little noise that sounds something like a 'no'. Jade continues to whisper things in his ear, but he just keeps declining. Everyone just stares in complete shock. "Jade. Are you talking to the bat?" Sikowitz asks in disbelief. "How else am I supposed to get him to leave?" Jade says raising an eyebrow. "But it doesn't matter. He won't go." Jade states as she and Seymour look Sikowitz dead in the eyes. "Well, get him out of here, or I'll call animal control!" Sikowitz orders, getting a glare from Jade, Seymour, and Cat. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Beck says in a worried voice. "And why not?" Sikowitz asks, not taking his gaze off of the bat.

"Because, he's got just as bad a temper as Jade if you upset him. And trust me, you don't want to upset EITHER of them." Andre explains. Sikowitz narrows his eyes. "Very well. Just this once the bat can stay." Sikowitz says as he goes back to his lesson, and everyone turns to face him. The three who were glaring at him mere moments ago, all soften their expressions and Cat and Seymour cheer happily, as Cat continues to pet Seymour. By the end of the class, Seymour is happily sleeping in Cats lap as she gently holds him. At the end of class, the bell wakes up Seymour, who yawns cutely making Cat giggle excitedly. Seymour looks up at Cat then at Jade and continues to glance at the two. "Cat, I'll let Seymour be with you for the rest of the day. I've got some stuff I need to take care of today." Jade says as the two stand up. "Okay!" Cat happily exclaims as she picks Seymour up and places him on her shoulder.

The two go their separate ways and don't meet back up until lunch, which is happening right now. Jade is unhappily murdering her poor salad as she sits at the usual table, waiting for Cat. Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Tori are already sitting there talking amongst themselves. Cat happily walks towards them talking happily with Seymour on her shoulder. As the group, except for Jade watches her approach, it appears as though Seymour is actually conversing back somehow. Andre and Beck are used to seeing Seymour, but Robbie and Tori aren't. Jade has never once let Robbie come to her house. So this is his and Tori's first time seeing Seymour.

Cat happily sits down next to Jade. "Hi guys!" Cat happily says. Tori and Robbie are just staring at her with shock. Cat goes back to talking to Seymour as he jumps off her shoulder and lands on the table next to her food she placed on it. Cat opens her food and Seymour happily eats some of her fruit. "I can't believe you have a pet bat!" Tori finally says as she watches Seymour. Jade looks up at Tori with anger in her eyes. "Well get over it Vega!" Jade says as she goes back to slaughtering her poor innocent salad. Cat giggles. "It's a West family tradition. All West family members have their own bat." Cat happily explains as she goes back to talking quietly with Seymour, who seems to laugh at something Cat said.

"But how are you talking to it?" Tori asks bewildered. "Seymour's a HE!" Cat snaps, insulted as she loves Seymour, like her own pet. "Sorry, 'him'." Tori says in defense, with a bit of annoyance in her tone. "Well, how else would we communicate? If I don't talk to him, we can't have conversations." Cat says innocently. Tori palms her forehead. "Yeah, but how does he understand you?" Tori says with clear annoyance. Cat keeps playing with Seymour. "He understands everyone." Cat says in her 'That's obvious' tone.

Tori gives up. "Never mind." Tori says with clear irritation. Tori still has a band-aid on her finger, and still shudders at the thought of the other day. She still gets a bit nervous around Jade, and hardly ever looks at her. She hasn't started a conversation with Jade once since the other day. Well, unless you count the bat comment. Either way, Tori is still a bit uncomfortable around Jade right now. And Jade gets angry at the thought of Tori. So as you can guess, they've been avoiding each other at all costs. Which the group has noticed.

Jade spends the rest of the day, using her nose to sniff out peoples blood. Luckily she has such amazing senses that she doesn't have to worry about looking suspicious, as she can do it by simply inhaling like usual. Throughout the day, Jade finds the best candidates and isn't happy whatsoever with who they are.

School is now over. Cat is talking to a teacher about some assignment and Jade is waiting in their main hang out area by the stairs near their lockers, and the entrance to the school. Andre and Beck are still here, and are walking Jades way. Jade looks at them in annoyance, as they stop in front of her.

"Hey Jade." Andre says coolly. "Hey." Beck says casually. "What?" Jade snaps, not wanting to deal with them right now. "We were just wandering how you were doing with the whole pack expansion thing." Beck says, with a bit of fear in his voice. "How do you think? Out of all the people in our school, out of all the people in LA, out of all the fucking people in California, it has to be those four!" Jade angrily yells at them. Andre calmly and coolly asks. "Who?" Jade glares at him. "Sikowitz, Tori, Trina, and Sinjin!" Jade angrily growls at them. "Well, are you sure?" Beck asks. "Of course I'm sure! I smelt their blood! It's perfect for an elite stillblood!" Jade angrily yells as she stands up.

Jade starts walking towards janitors closet and stops next a wall as Andre calls out to her. "So what are you going to do?" Andre asks. "I have to turn them! There's no other fucking choice!" Jade angrily shouts. "This whole thing is a load of BS! I am not turning those four into stillbloods!" Jade continues to yell as the two guys just stand there watching her. "I agree. I don't think you should turn Tori." Beck says seriously. "Oh give it a rest, Beck. We all know you like Vega! And I really don't care what you think! I'm not making my decision based on your feelings!" Jade growls at Beck. "What? I do not have feelings for her!" Beck defends. "Dude, give it up. We all know that's a lie." Andre says coolly.

"So what if I like her! I don't want her getting hurt." Beck says defensively, and protectively. "Beck she'll be fine. She has the potential to be a very powerful stillblood. You have nothing to worry about." Andre reassures. "I'm not worried about other people hurting her. I'm worried about Jade using this as an excuse to abuse Tori!" Beck shouts. "Beck, Cat would never let Jade do that. And she treats all of her pack members pretty well, except for when we piss her off big time." Andre explains. "Yeah, and Jade hates Tori!" Beck defends. "I'm not going to hurt your precious little Vega!" Jade spits these words at Beck.

Jade gets so angry that she punches a large hole in the wall next to them. Andre sighs. "Look. You both are looking at this the wrong way!" Andre says to them both, causing them to look at him. "This isn't about how we feel. This is about survival. Not just our own, but of the entire Pureblooded race, as well as all the innocents who will die at the hands of the Blood Seekers. If we don't help the order fight the Blood Seekers, then the world is toast. We're the worlds only hope at stopping them, which we can't do if we're always fighting! We need to form an elite army like Jade said! And we need to putt our feelings aside! This isn't about us anymore! We All know what will happen when the order falls and there's no one to stand in the blood seekers way. And that's not a future I would want anyone living in." Andre explains exasperatedly, as Jade and Beck look away, ashamed at how they're both letting their feelings get in the way.

"You're right Andre." Jade says reluctantly. Jade sighs loudly, putting her hand to her head. "Looks like I've got no other choice. Vega and the others are going to have to join my pack." Jade says begrudgingly, as she takes her hand away from her head and gets this dead serious look on her face. Jade walks away from them heading towards the room Cat's in. "Looks like I have my work cut out for me." Jade says with her usual scowl as she proceeds to get Cat.

**A/N: Sorry again it's so short. Next chapter will be longer probably. Or maybe not, I'm not really sure right now.**


End file.
